Cartas do Passado
by Cliteraria
Summary: .Sempre dizem que o melhor remédio para uma alma perturbada é colocar as palavras para fora, e que melhor maneira de fazer isso do que por cartas? Tom escreveu dez cartas, todas para seu irmão, mas será que elas serão respondidas algum dia? Será que não será tarde demais para pedir perdão e tentar recomeçar? A vida é feita de linhas frágeis que podem se partir a qualquer momento.
1. Capítulo 01- Carta número 10

Aqui estamos nós, começando mais uma fic. E o prólogo vai ser diferente de tudo que já fiz também, então mantenham a mente aberta e aproveitem. Prontos para questionar tudo que acreditam? Então vamos lá.

_

 **You Are The Reason - Calum Scott**

 **If I could turn back the clock**

 **Se eu pudesse fazer o relógio voltar**

 **I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**

 **Faria com que a luz derrotasse a escuridão**

 **I'd spend every hour, of every day**

 **Eu passaria cada hora de cada dia**

 **Keeping you safe**

 **Mantendo você segura...**

_

 _Chicago, 15 de janeiro de 201_

Para aqueles _que eu realmente_ amo.

Anthony _, eu sempre achei você melhor com as palavras do que eu. Então, nada do que eu disser aqui, seria bom o bastante. Nunca será. Mas tenha certeza como o inferno que vou tentar._

Em _primeiro lugar, quero explicar meus motivos. Você merece isso. Isso é uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer. Já não conseguia mais seguir em frente sabendo o que eu sei._

Essa _carta é para você, irmãozinho, mas também é para ela. Para Bella. Entretanto não quero que mostre a ela, ao menos não por enquanto. Quero que dê apoio a ela. Que diga que eu amo e continuarei amando e que ficaria com ela para sempre se pudesse._

Eu _sei que você, Anthony, será o primeiro e único a ler isto, desde que tenho certeza de que será você a me encontrar. Uma vez que você leu a minha última carta, então sabe como eu estou._

Nenhum _de vocês sabe, mas descobri que tenho câncer no pulmão, e ele rapidamente se espalhou, antes mesmo que eu desenvolvesse qualquer sintoma mais sérios. Se eu pudesse lutar, acredite, eu teria feito. Mas uma coisa sobre o câncer, que aprendi por ser filho de médicos, você nunca realmente vence, uma vez que você perde muitas coisas na batalha._

Chamam _isso de luta, como se só os mais fortes pudessem vencer e os fracos fossem eliminados, mas não é como as coisas são._

Câncer _não é um jogador que você pode derrotar. Câncer é o jogo._

E _não importa o quanto você seja forte. Não importa o quanto você resista. De um modo ou outro, ele sempre vence. Porque em determinado momento, seus recursos acabam, enquanto os dele estão apenas começando a aparecer._

E _este sou eu, irmãozinho. Porque meus recursos acabaram e não há mais nada que se possa ser feito. Sim, eu poderia ter tentado mais, mas o que isso poderia tirar de mim?_

 _Minhas forças, minha independência e o mais importante, o Thomas que você e Bella conheceram; minha essência. E eu prefiro que isso não aconteça. Nem daqui a quatro meses, nem agora._

Pode _parecer egoísmo, mas convivi o suficiente com pacientes de câncer, para saber como ele trabalha e do que é capaz e me recuso a terminar assim._

Poderia _existir uma cura? Talvez. Mas e se não existisse? Eu me recuso a me tornar um fardo para aqueles que tanto amo, então veja isso, como um presente. Estou poupando vocês de escolherem uma coisa que não desejam._

Eu _sei que isso pode não parecer uma desculpa boa o bastante, mas eu sabia que se falasse com qualquer um dos dois sobre isso, vocês teriam implorado para que eu não fizesse. E essa, seria uma promessa que eu teria que quebrar eventualmente._

E _só Deus sabe em como tenho pensado sobre isso. Eu farei de um jeito que facilitará as coisas._

Eu _sei que tudo que disse até agora, pode parecer bastante egoísta, mas essa será a maior delas, Tony. Eu sei que quando eu fizer isso, Bella estará na galeria. Eu também sei que quando tudo acabar, você estará lendo essa carta e provavelmente correu até aqui antes mesmo de termina-la, porque eu o conheço bem o suficiente. Mas ainda sim, fico feliz em saber que será você a me encontrar e não ela._

Como _eu disse, venho pensando nisso tem algum tempo, então, caso não consiga reagir rápido o bastante, aqui estão algumas instruções, irmãozinho._

Existe _uma chave reserva que fica debaixo do extintor de incêndio no corredor. Você poderá entrar sem problemas, mas não deixe que o B fuja. A última coisa que você irá querer, é perseguir um labrador pelas escadas do prédio._

Assim _que você entrar, feche o B no quarto que eu divido com a Bella. A casa ficará movimentada e ele não gosta de estranhos. Eu estarei no quarto de hóspedes, uma vez que não quero manchar o quarto em que fui tão feliz. Sei que Bella não suportaria ficar onde eu a deixei e não me pareceu justo, depois de tirar tantas coisas dela, tirar seu quarto também._

Você _pode ligar para a emergência e eles irão retirar meu corpo, e isso vai acabar em algumas horas._ _Sei que não será fácil e será especialmente difícil lidar com a situação quando Bella souber de tudo, então tentarei tornar tudo um pouco mais fácil._

Como _filho de médico, sei que os comprimidos que tomarei, fará com que a causa dá morte seja dada como infarto. Deixe que todos pensem isso. Deixe que ela pense isso. Será mais fácil para ela seguir em frente assim. E ela merece. Ela merece alguém bom. Alguém inteiro. Alguém que não esteja quebrado, como eu estou._

Como _sempre estive._

Por _favor, irmãozinho, certifique-se que ela encontre esse alguém. E que seja feliz. Porque ela não merece nada menos do que isso._ _E no futuro, se vocês estiverem próximos o suficiente. Peço que lhe mostre nossas cartas. Exceto esta última. Eu preciso que leia com muita atenção, Anthony. Quero que ela leia todas as cartas, mas deixe esta ultima longe de suas mãos. Mesmo que ela me odeie por abandona-la dessa maneira, mesmo que nunca saiba o que aconteceu e me odeie por isso. Talvez seja mais fácil assim._

Você _já é um homem irmãozinho. Sinto muito se falhei com você, mas não se culpe. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe o destino._ _De todos que deixo para trás, os que mais sentirei falta serão de você e da Bella._

Agora _, a parte que eu mais adiei. Como pedi que não mostre essa carta, acho que terá que se despedir por mim, irmãozinho. Eu sei que no passado, eu disse a ela que talvez, pudéssemos criar um universo alternativo, onde eu, me parecendo o Harry, e ela, Bella, seria minha Hermione, e nós poderíamos ficar juntos._

 _Eu tenho que dizer que as vezes, as coisas acontecem por algum motivo. Existem certos finais que não devem ser mudados. Talvez esse seja um sinal para que ela siga a história original e não me odeie por dizer isso, por escrever isso, mas talvez ela devesse encontrar seu Rony e apenas continuar a história._

E _se não puder passar essa mensagem, irmãozinho, não tem problema; mas por favor, por favor apenas... Diga a ela que eu a amo. Que a amo tanto que não suportaria vê-la se afastando de mim aos poucos, como seria com o câncer. Então tive que abri mão da minha felicidade, da minha vida e arrancar o curativo de uma vez._

Queria _ter conseguido resolver tudo como sempre fiz e me curado. Queria ter conseguido ser forte e dizer "Eu tive câncer e venci" Mas isso não vai acontecer. Mas apesar de qualquer coisa, ainda amo vocês com todo meu coração._

Do _seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._ /

Pesado? Eu sei, mas tenham paciência. Tudo será explicado. Essa é a décida e ultima carta. Os próximos capítulos vão explicar tudo e mais um pouco. Espero que se apaixonem pelos personagens tanto quanto eu, porque não foi fácil fazer o que eu fiz. Comentem, porque semana que vem tem mais. PS: Não é o Edward que está escrevendo.

Cada capítulo começará com uma música r uma carta


	2. Capítulo 02 - Carta número 01

E aqui estamos. Prontos para ler a primeira carta e saber onde tudo começou? Então vamos lá. Capítulo grande, então aproveitem!

*

 _The Scientis - Coldplay_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_

 _Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você_

 _And tell you I set you apart_

 _E te dizer que eu escolhi você_

 _Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

 _Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas_

 _Oh let's go back to the start_

 _Oh, vamos voltar pro começo..._

 _*-_

Chicago, 03 de novembro de 2014

 _Como vão as coisas, irmãozinho? Espero que bem. Só queria que você respondesse minhas cartas. Mesmo que você ache que são antiquadas._

 _Eu não acredito que estou escrevendo isso, mas eu conheci uma garota. E ela é linda, inteligente, divertida e por algum motivo estranho, aceitou sair comigo._

 _Ela se chama Isabella, mas odeia ser chamada assim. Prefere que a chamem de Bella. Ela disse que quando era pequena e sua mão lhe chamava a atenção, ela a chamava pelo nome inteiro e até hoje, isso a incomoda. Eu achei adorável de um jeito que não posso explicar._

 _São essas pequenas coisas que as pessoas nos contam, que nos mostram o nível de honestidade e simplicidade delas. E talvez seja cedo para dizer isso, mas sinto que estou me apaixonando por ela._

 _Amanhã a noite, será nosso terceiro encontro e estou pensando em pedi-la em namoro. Acha que estou indo rápido demais? Quer saber, quando você receber essa carta, é provável que eu já tenha feito o pedido, mas de qualquer forma, gostaria de saber._

 _Existem dias que realmente sinto sua falta, irmãozinho. Não que eu não a sinta normalmente, porque só Deus sabe como sinto. Mas alguns dias, a dor é simplesmente mais do que eu posso lidar. Quando estou com ela, esse buraco no meu peito quase cicatriza e isso chega a ser um alívio._

 _Sei que fiz muitas escolhas erradas em minha vida, mas elas me levaram até onde estou hoje e hoje, eu acho que posso ter encontrado a mulher da minha vida. Então isso me faz muito feliz, ou um pouco menos triste._

 _Espero falar com você em breve, irmãozinho. Até lá, cuide-se bem._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

Ela caminhava distraidamente, enquanto carregava seu saco de materiais e ouvia uma música em seus fones, mal prestando atenção em seu caminho, quando sentiu um impacto contra seu corpo, fazendo com que fosse ao chão.

— Eu sinto muito! – A voz soou, enquanto ela ainda tentava assimilar o que havia acontecido.

Ao olhar para cima, pôde ver um rapaz, a observando, com um olhar culpado.

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear as idéias e começou a se levantar, quando ele agarrou sua mão, a puxando.

— Você se machucou? – Perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado, o que a fez sorrir.

— Não, eu estou bem. – Bella respondeu, se abaixando para ajuntar seus materiais.

— Que falta de educação a minha. – Declarou, se juntando a ela, começando a apanhar os potes de tinta. – Eu sou naturalmente desastrado, mas a lei e Murphy tem trabalhado mais essa semana. – Acrescentou sorrindo, se esticando para pegar um dos pincéis.

— Está tudo bem. Eu não sou muito coordenada e mesmo sendo distraída, continuo andando pela rua com os fones. – Explicou sorrindo e pegando o pincel que ele ia pegar, fazendo com que suas cabeças se chocassem.

Ambos se afastaram sorrindo envergonhados.

— Acho que somos um perigo juntos. – Ela declarou sorrindo, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Me chamo Thomas. – Se apresentou ficando e pé e lhe estendendo a mão, com um sorriso tímido.

— Bella. – Respondeu agarrando sua mão, ainda sorrindo.

— É seu nome ou um apelido? – Perguntou curioso, ainda segurando o pincel.

— Um apelido. Me chamo Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella. – Explicou, mordendo o lábio, o fazendo arquear a sobrancelha, enquanto olhava para aqueles lábios rosados.

— É um nome bonito. Não que o apelido não seja. – Explicou rapidamente, se enrolando com as palavras.

— Não é que eu não goste. – Deu ombros, ajustando a sacola nos braços. – É só que quando escuto minha meu nome, lembro da minha mãe.

— E você não gosta de lembrar dela ou... – Perguntou, sem nem saber o porque de estar tão intrigado por aquela garota. Apenas não queria que ela partisse.

— Você é bem curioso, não é? – Perguntou, tombando a cabeça levemente, a deixando ainda mais adorável.

— Desculpe. Não quis ser indelicado. – Se desculpou, envergonhado, voltando a colocar uma das mãos no bolso.

— E não foi. – Retrucou. – Ela não morreu, se é o que está pensando. E nos damos bem também. É só que quando eu era pequena, não era exemplo de criança bem educada. Sempre fui hiperativa e nunca ficava quieta. E sempre que eu fazia algo errado, ela me chamava por Isabella.

— Memória associativa? – Tom perguntou e ela sorriu em resposta.

— Algo assim. Temos um médico aqui ou só um fã de Grey's anatomy? – Indagou, o fazendo gargalhar.

— Médico. Mas já faz tempo. Olha só, eu tenho que ir.

— Claro, claro. Eu também tenho um quadro para terminar então...

— Mas gostaria de ter ver de novo. – Declarou sem pensar, fazendo o sorriso dela aumentar.

— Mesmo? Por quê?

— Me mudei tem pouco tempo. E acho que você é o tipo e pessoa que quero na minha vida. –

— E acha que eu vou simplesmente aceitar sair com você? Um cara que eu nem conheço? – Perguntou seriamente, o fazendo engasgar. – Você parece um cara legal e tudo mais, mas as coisas não são bem assim, sabe?

— Eu sei. Eu só pensei... – Começou a gaguejar. – Não precisa ser tipo um encontro. Pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos ou sei lá... – Explicou, surpreso com a reação dela.

— Seria muito fácil escolher uma garota, esbarrar nela e depois sair com ela em um encontro, como nos filmes, não é?

— Eu não estou te chamando para um encontro, juro por Deus! – Retrucou em tom alto, fazendo algumas pessoas os olharem.

— Está bem! Eu entendi. – Deu de ombros. – Já entendi que não quer sair em um encontro. Mas não precisa ser grosso. – Acrescentou baixando os olhos, o deixando desconcertado.

— Me desculpa, é que... – Começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela risada dela.

— Você é muito bobo. Mas é adorável. Meu número está no pincel, pode ficar com ele. Mas sério, eu tenho mesmo que terminar um quadro. – Acrescentou, lhe dando um beijo no rosto e caminhando pela calçada coberta de neve, o deixando para trás com um sorriso no rosto.

Bella chegou em casa, colocando seu material na mesa e ligando o notbook.

— Ei! Finalmente consegui falar com você. – Ralhou, amarrando o cabelo em um coque alto.

— Eu tenho um emprego, sabia? – O rapaz respondeu, com um sorriso divertido.

— Eu também. Não é minha culpa que a maior parte dele eu faça em casa, senhor medicina. – Bella retrucou, lhe mostrando a língua. – Eu tenho uma novidade, aliás.

— Finalmente terminou o quadro, senhorita responsabilidade? – Indagou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Por falar em novidade. Programei minha viagem para perto do natal.

— Isso é ótimo! Você finalmente vai poder vir! – Vibrou o deixando feliz. Já fazia meses que queria se encontrar pessoalmente com ela. Eram amigos todo esse tempo e nunca haviam se visto.

— Sim, mal posso esperar por isso. Mas qual a sua novidade? Terminou ou não aquele quadro, Dory?

— Muitoengraçado. O quadro vai bem, obrigada. Mas essa não é a surpresa, senhor engraçadinho.

— E qual é? - Perguntou se levantando. – Espere, o Peru quer entrar. – gritou, indo em direção a porta, e quando voltou, encontrou Bella gargalhando. – Vê se cresce, Dory – Murmurou revirando os olhos, e brincando com o cachorro em seu colo.

— Não consigo. Não quando você diz essas coisas, Marlin . – Respondeu, o chamando pelo apelido que haviam dado um ao outro.

— Já terminou? – Indagou, ainda brincando com o bichinho.

— Quase. – Respirou fundo, secando a lágrima. – Terminei. Você não pode simplesmente batizar seu cachorro de Peru, dizer coisas como " o Peru quer entrar" e esperar que uma garota não ria.

— Anotado. Qual é a novidade? – Questionou.

— Conheci com cara. Na verdade, um cara esbarrou comigo me derrubando no chão e eu dei meu telefone.

— Tão romântico. – Debochou, a fazendo estreitar os olhos. – Mal o conhece e já está caidinha por ele.

— Se você não estivesse tão longe, eu chutaria sua bunda. –

— O que seria um desperdício, porque é uma bela bunda. – Respondeu sorridente. – Agora, você vai sair com ele?

— Eu não sei. O que você acha? – Perguntou se jogando no sofá.

— Você não me deu com o que trabalhar aqui, garota. Preciso de informações. Como ele é? Como se chama? Quantos anos tem?

— Quando entrei na sala de interrogatório? Vamos com calma. – Pediu e ele revirou os olhos.

— Como se você não me conhecesse. Nos conhecemos tem dois anos. Você sabe que paciência não está no meu vocabulário.

— Sim, eu sei. Vamos lá, detetive Marlin. – O provocou. – Ele é alto, magro e tem cabelos escuros. Seus olhos também são escuros e ele não parece do tipo de que freqüenta academia, o que me faz ainda mais interessada, porque eu sou uma sedentária convicta. Embora ele pareça ter um corpo interessante e...

— Informação demais, Dory! Você está perdendo o foco! – Gritou estalando os dedos, a fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Está bem estraga prazeres! Eu não sei quantos anos ele tem, mas parece ser alguns anos mais velho do que eu. Talvez uns cinco anos. E ele é ou era médico, não entendi direito, mas vou me lembrar, se ele me ligar. E ele se chama Tho... – Começou a dizer, quando ouviu um toque já conhecido.

— Droga, é meu bipe. Eu tenho que ir, Bella. Falo com você mais tarde, e se decidir sair com o cara do pincel, me avise, ou avise alguém daí, apenas para o caso do cara ser um maníaco do parque ou algo assim – Declarou, a fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Está bem. Me esqueci que você é um médico ocupado agora.

— Residente! – A corrigiu.

— Da no mesmo. Eu falo com você depois, Edward. – Se despediu, desligando e voltando para seu quadro, quando ouviu seu celular tocar.

Thomas chegou em seu apartamento, começando a guardar suas comprar, ainda pensando na garota das tintas. Se aproximou do balcão, depositando seu pincel ali, enquanto encarava o número gravado nele.

— Será? – Se perguntou em voz alta, pegando o telefone, mas desligando em seguida. – Rápido demais, Thomas. Talvez ela nem esteja em casa ainda.

Ele jogou as chaves em um mesinha que havia perto da porta e foi até seu banheiro. Um banho quente lhe faria bem. Talvez escrever um pouco, quem sabe. Era sempre bom escrever. Sua cabeça ficava muito agitada as vezes.

Enquanto caminhava até o banheiro, deixou uma trilha de roupas pelo caminho.

Depois de um banho quente, vestiu um moletom e uma camisa qualquer. Nunca escolhia suas roupas. Apenas pegava a primeira que havia em sua frente e a vestia.

Tom caminhou até a cozinha, começando a preparar seu jantar, quanto voltou a olhar para o pincel e o telefone ao lado.

— Que se dane! – Ralhou, agarrando o aparelho e discando o número, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Tom estava parado, em frente a porta, se sentindo mais nervoso do que nunca, quando finalmente tocou a campainha.

— Oi! – Ela o saudou sorrindo, analisando sua roupa, fazendo com que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Bella usava um vestido preto, com saia levemente rodada, cheio de bolinhas brancas e calçava um all star vermelho, com os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Ao ver como ela estava, imediatamente, soube que havia exagerado.

— Acho que exagerei, não é? – Perguntou e ela negou. – Me sinto meio ridículo.

— Eu achei adorável. – Declarou sorrindo, lhe dando passagem para dentro do apartamento.

— Já é a segunda vez que me chama de adorável. Não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa coisa. – Indagou, mexendo em sua gravata, a puxando, quando ela sorriu, segurando sua mão.

— Adorável é uma ótima palavra, que deviam usar mais vezes. Mas se não está confortável, aqui , - declarou dando um passo a frente, puxando a gravata, o fazendo congelar, enquanto ela abria também, o primeiro botão de sua camisa.

— O que você...? Perguntou claramente nervoso, corando levemente.

— Relaxa, eu não vou despir você, Thomas. – Explicou, continuando sua tarefa. Assim que abriu o primeiro botão, levou uma das mãos até seus cabelos, bagunçando os fios, e se afastando para olha-lo, sorrindo largamente antes de pega-lo pela mão e leva-lo até um espelho. – Melhor agora? – Perguntou e ele sorriu assentindo.

— Muito melhor. Me sinto eu mesmo outra vez. –

— Ótimo, porque foi com esse cara que eu aceitei sair. Respondeu ao olhar para a visão no espelho, fazendo Tom olhar também. Sua camisa aberta, rosto corado e cabelos sempre bagunçados. Agora sim, se sentia como ele mesmo. E nada o deixava mais feliz, do que saber que ela também preferia aquela versão.

— Gostei daqui. – Bella comentou, bebendo seu suco, enquanto esperavam a refeição.

— É a melhor pizza da cidade. – Tom respondeu. – Pelo menos foi o que um amigo disse. Não conheço muitos lugares. – Acrescentou.

— Não é daqui? – Perguntou, observando seus movimentos com atenção. Tom parecia mais relaxado, mas também continuava nervoso.

— Não. Nova York. Me mudei tem alguns meses. – Respondeu, afastando as mãos, quando a garçonete lhe serviu.

— Desejam mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou, praticamente secando Tom, que nem ergueu os olhos. Sua atenção estava concentrada na linda garota a sua frente.

— Eu tenho um amigo lá. – Respondeu sorrindo, quando a garçonete saiu frustrada por não conseguir atenção.

— E você? – Tom questionou.

— Nasci em uma cidade pequena. Forks, duvido que conheça.

— Desculpe. Mas sempre fui péssimo em geografia. – Murmurou devorando sua pizza. – Definitivamente a melhor da cidade.

— Não se desculpe. É uma cidade pequena, fria e úmida. Nasci e cresci lá. Me mudei quando entrei na faculdade, dois anos atrás.

— Deve sentir falta dos seus pais. – Retrucou, sabendo que aquilo abriria portas a perguntas quais ele não queria responder.

— Sim, mas eles me visitam com freqüência. – Respondeu, também comendo, quando ergueu os olhos, o fitando. — Conhece o jogo das vinte perguntas? – Questionou já respondendo, quando Tom a encarou confuso. – Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde. O mesmo para você. Eu respondo minha pergunta, assim como você responde a sua.

— Parece... divertido. – Sorriu, servindo outra fatia para ele e para Bella, que já havia acabado. Ela tinha um apetite voraz. Tom gostava disso.

— E é. Por que não começa? – Declarou e ele sorriu pensando.

— Tudo bem... Deixe me pensar. Hum, que tal isso, você é uma pessoa da manhã ou da noite? – Perguntou, o observando, esperando a resposta.

— Está bem. Acho que esperava algo um pouco mais pessoal, mas posso lidar com isso. Eu sou pintora, então aderindo aos clichês mais famosos, sou uma garota totalmente da noite. Embora eu não tenha problemas em acordar cedo algumas vezes. Mas só algumas vezes. Sua vez.- Apontou para ele, que pensou para responder.

— Acho que sou da noite também. Quando trabalhava no hospital, eu normalmente pegava os plantões da madrugada e eu gostava disso. Lembro de pensar que eu trabalhava contra o horário do mundo.

— Você não trabalha mais em hospitais? – Bella questionou.

— Não mais. – Respondeu encerrando o assunto.- Bem, acho que é a sua vez.

— Está bem, espertinho. – Bella retrucou, pensando na pergunta. – Sua cor favorita?

— Gosto de azul.

— Tem que ser mais específico. – Pediu, sorrindo da confusão em seu rosto. – Eu sou uma pintora, Tom. Conheço dezenas de tons de azul.

— Está bem. Eu gosto do azul... do tom dos seus olhos. – Respondeu corando, a deixando sem resposta. – É uma cor escura, mas ela muda, e é por isso que é meu favorito. Quando você está empolgada com alguma coisa, eles ficam claros, como água. Mas quando você tropeça em alguma coisa ou fica confusa, eles ficam escuros. O mesmo acontece quando você está em um lugar onde o sol reflete. Eu não sei que tom é esse, mas é lindo de se ver. – Completou, quando ela agarrou sua mão.

— Droga, eu acho que perdi essa. Não tenho uma resposta assim. É completamente... – Parou, pensando na palavra certa, quando Tom completou sua frase.

— Adorável?

— É, isso. É adorável. – Murmurou, sorrindo. – Eu gosto de amarelo milho. É uma cor clara, forte e alegre. E eu não tenho uma explicação completamente fofa como você, mas é a minha favorita. E o tom que você está procurando é azul celeste. – Respondeu, pegando um guardanapo e limpando a boca de Tom. – Tem molho aqui. – Explicou, acariciando seu rosto, depois de limpar. – Sua vez.

— Está bem. – Respondeu, Tom, pensando. – Se pudesse viajar a qualquer lugar do mundo, seria...?

— Essa é fácil. Paris.

— A cidade luz? Sério? – Tom perguntou, um pouco decepcionado. Sabia que a maioria das garotas desejava conhecer Paris, mas não imaginava que Bella era uma delas.

— Sim, mas não pelos motivos que está pensando. – Respondeu, se servindo de mais uma fatia, fazendo Tom sorrir.

— E no que eu estava pensando?

— Roupas, sapatos, vitrines. – Respondeu, levantando os dedos. – Eu gostaria de ir, mas pela arte. O Louvre. – Acrescentou, com seus olhos brilhando. – Os quadros e obras de arte. A Monalisa! O que? – Indagou, quando ele a fitava, com um sorriso bobo.

— Nada, é só que...Você não para de me surpreender.

— E você? Para onde iria? – Questionou.

— Chicago. – Respondeu, a deixando confusa.

— E por que? – Bella indagou, quando Tom se aproximou dela, sussurrando como se fosse um segredo.

— Lá é onde vive a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci. – Respondeu, ganhando mais um sorriso de Bella. Haviam sido vários ao decorrer da noite e Bella sabia que suas bochechas doeriam pela manhã, mas não se importava. Não conseguia parar.

Já haviam sido três encontros em duas semanas. E ele mal podia esperar pelo próximo.

Tom entrou em seu quarto, se jogando na cama, ainda penando nela.

Adorava o sorriso dela, adorava o cabelo dela, sempre preso para cima, mostrando a curva delicada do pescoço e sua marca de nascença. Adora o jeito como ela mexia as mãos quando estava empolgada com alguma coisa. Adorava o som da risada dela e como ela o fazia se sentir. Estar com ela era como respirar fundo. Fácil e bom.

Ele se levantou, pegando uma folha, uma caneta e um envelope. Decidido a contar a alguém sobre ela. Ele sabia para quem contaria. Mesmo que nunca recebesse uma resposta da mesma maneira, continuaria a enviar as cartas.

Depois de enviar a carta, correu até o apartamento de Bella, porque não podia mais esperar. Precisa começar a planejar o quanto antes, mas precisava saber se ela aceitaria sair com ele uma terceira vez.

Dessa vez, ele se sentia como ele mesmo. Um all star preto desbotado nos pés, seu Jeans favorita, na verdade, sua calça da sorte e uma camiseta de sua banda favorita, porque não importa que ele já tivesse vinte e sete anos e ainda usasse essas roupas. Se sentia bem assim. Se sentia livre e ele mesmo. E Pink Floyd sempre seria sua banda favorita de todos os tempos.

— Hey! – O cumprimentou, parecendo feliz em vê-lo, mesmo que de surpresa. Ela vestia uma camisa velha, suja de tinta, seus cabelos sempre para cima.

— Hora ruim? – Perguntou, ao olhar ao redor, enquanto uma musica tocava.

— Na verdade, hora perfeita. Terminei meu quadro. – Respondeu sorrindo e ele notou que ela tinha uma manchinha de tinta na ponta do nariz. E naquele momento, ele quase teve força o suficiente para não se aproximar. Quase.

Tom deu um passo a frente, tocando sua bochecha, fazendo Bella ofegar levemente, enquanto ele percorria seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, limpando a pequena manchinha.

— Tinha tinta aqui. – Explicou sorrindo, sem se afastar. De repente, percebeu que não estava mais nervoso. Estava inebriado. De um jeito irrevogavelmente bom. Não queria se afastar dela e ela também parecia bastante confortável com a proximidade dos dois.

Então sem poder mais se segurar, ele a beijou. Bella levou uma das mãos até seus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, enquanto a outra tocou seu peito, a fazendo se afastar na mesma hora.

— Desculpa! – Ofegou percebendo o que havia feito. O pequeno pote de tinta que havia em sua mão, agora manchava a camisa que Tom usava. – Sua camisa! – Explicou o fazendo olhar.

— Por que está se desculpando? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

— É sua banda favorita. Você deve adorar essa camisa.

— Sim, eu adoro. Adora ainda mais agora, com a mancha de tinta. Porque agora tenho uma lembrança física e permanente do dia que você aceitou ser minha namorada.

— Não me lembro de um pedido. - O provocou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava.

— Eu acho que estraguei a surpresa então. – Declarou coçando a nuca.

— E que surpresa seria essa? – Perguntou curiosa, se aproximando, tocando seus ombros.

— Na verdade, eu vim aqui, para perguntar se você quer sair comigo.

— Sair é? – Perguntou, brincando com os cabelos dele, fazendo com que ele corasse.

Essa era apenas uma das coisas que ela adorava nele. Um segundo atrás, ele estava a beijando ardentemente e agora, parecia envergonhado, como um menino que fora apanhado em uma travessura. Ela havia usado aquela palavra antes, mas apenas porque ela simplesmente expressava perfeitamente como Tom era. Completamente adorável.

— Eu não sei, a gente podia...- Começou a dizer, levando sua mão a nuca, enquanto se mexia de um lado para o outro, o deixando ainda mais adorável para Bella. – Ou a gente podia, não sei, fazer outra coisa.

— Claro. – Bella respondeu segurando as mãos dele, que não paravam de se mexer.

— O que? – Perguntou confuso, a fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

— Qualquer coisa que você escolher, tenho certeza de que será ótimo, Tom.

— Sério? – Perguntou, com um sorriso começando a se espalhar por seu rosto.

— Sério. – Afirmou, acariciando sua mão e lhe dando um selinho rápido, o deixando corado, como sabia que ficaria.

— Amanhã a noite, o que acha? – Indagou, brincando com seus dedos, com um sorriso tímido e um brilho especial nos olhos.

— Acho ótimo. – Declarou sorrindo.

— Ótimo. Vejo você na sexta, no melhor encontro de todos. – Acrescentou, lhe roubando um beijo e saindo pela porta, saltitando, mal podendo conter sua alegria.

Aquele precisava ser e ele sabia que seria, o melhor encontro de todos. Seria onde ela passaria a ser, oficialmente, só sua. Mal podia esperar para escrever a próxima carta. Ele queria que o irmão gostasse de Bella tanto quanto ele. Talvez nem tanto, uma vez que ele sabia que estava apaixonado e talvez até a amando.

*""

Tom é uma gracinha né? NÃO DA PRA RESISTIR!! Edward é Residente, mas quer seguir pela Pediatria e é um nerd também. Mas o Tom é mais. Espero que gostem e agora já da pra recomendar lá no Nyah, só to dizendo...


	3. Capítulo 03 - Carta número 02

Olha mais um capítulo enorme e quentinho!! Bota quente nisso. Mantenham a mente aberta, ok? Tom é um amorzinho, é verdade. Mas a fic ainda é Beward! Até porque, vocês leram o prólogo, né? . Comentem e recomendem!!

Perfect – Ed Sheeran

I found a love for me

Eu encontrei um amor para mim

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Querida, entre de cabeça e me siga

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Bem, eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Oh, eu nunca soube que era você quem estava esperando por mim...

 ** _Chicago, 12 de maio de 2015._**

 ** _Sei que faz algum tempo desde a última carta, mas acho que tudo bem._**

 ** _Eu devo ter praticado essa carta umas dez vezes, mas tenho uma novidade e não sabia como dizer. Eu encontrei uma pessoa._**

 ** _Se lembra da garota que eu falei? Bella? É ela. E eu posso parecer precipitado e até mesmo desesperado, mas simplesmente não me importo. Só quero estar com ela. O tempo todo._**

 ** _Ela cursa artes visuais e é uma pintora incrível. Como ainda não conseguiu vender seus quadros, trabalha meio expediente em uma galeria , e adivinha só? Vai fazer sua primeira exposição essa semana._**

 ** _Bella disse que da azar mostrar o quadro antes da hora, então ainda não vi. Mas ela disse que é o retrato de um amigo. Talvez, só talvez, eu tenho ficado um pouco desapontado, porque eu queria que ela me pintasse._**

 ** _Eu queria isso, mas não por ser narcisista ou algo assim. Eu gostaria que ela me pintasse, porque eu amo ver como ela se posiciona quando está trabalhando. Como franzi a testa, mostrando uma pequena – e adorável – ruguinha bem acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Adoro como ela leva o pincel aos lábios, quando está tentando se concentrar. E eu definitivamente amo o jeito como ela segura os cabelos usando as mãos, enquanto analisa seu quadro. É isso, irmãozinho. Eu a amo. Definitivamente e irrevogavelmente, a amo. E ser retratado por ela, me permitiria ficar observando todo e cada detalhe dela, que eu nunca, jamais me cansarei de observar._**

 ** _Eu espero realmente que um dia, nos encontremos outra vez, irmãozinho. E que nesse dia, eu possa apresenta-la a você._**

 ** _Do seu irmão mais velho;_**

 ** _Clarke_**

Tom estava sentado na poltrona, com as pernas inquietas e as mãos suando. Porque estava tão quente naquela época?, pensou, analisando suas mãos, e se perguntando se seria melhor trocar de camisa outra vez.

— Você não tem com o que se preocupar. – Bella o tranqüilizou, notando seu nervosismo.

— Preocupado? Porque eu estaria? Porque sua mãe e seu pai, que tem licença para porta – e usar – uma arma estão vindo para cá? – Questionou sorrindo, balançando ainda mais as pernas.

Bella sorriu se ajoelhando a sua frente e tocando seu rosto.

— Você gosta de mim? – Ela perguntou suavemente e ele nem ao menos hesitou.

— É claro que sim. – Declarou seriamente.

— Então não tem com o que se preocupar. A única coisa que faria meu pai atirar em você seria você partir meu coração.

— Eu nunca faria isso. – Declarou franzindo o cenho. - E eu ajudaria seu pai com prazer, a destruir quem fizesse.

— Viu? Ele vai adorar você. – Respondeu o beijando e se sentando em seu colo.- Meu herói.

— Eu não gosto de brigas, mas destruiria com prazer qualquer um que partisse seu coração ou tentasse te machucar. – Sussurrou aprofundando o beijo, quando a campainha tocou.

— Então definitivamente não tem com o que se preocupar. – Ela respondeu se levantando e caminhando até a porta, mas antes, parando para retomar a concentração.

Os beijos de Tom faziam isso com ela. Fazia com que ela... Flutuasse, ou quase isso.

Tom se levantou e ficou ali, passando o peso de um pé ao outro, enquanto Bella cumprimentava os pais.

— Como você está, garota? – Charlie perguntou a abraçando e ela retribuiu fortemente. - E a faculdade? Precisa de algo?

— Bem, pai. A faculdade vai bem e eu até consegui vender um retrato.

— Isso é bom. – Respondeu olhando ao redor, seu olhar focalizando em Tom. – Então ele é o garoto que eu tenho que assustar? – Perguntou, passando a mão pelo bigode.

— Pai! Mãe, você prometeu. – Choramingou e uma mulher entrou, dando um tapa na nuca do homem na sala.

— Charlie, comporte-se. – Declarou, abraçando Bella e caminhando em direção a Tom logo em seguida.

— Está bem! – Resmungou, esfregando a nuca, onde havia recebido o tapa e estendendo a mão para Tom logo em seguida. – Então rapaz, quais são suas intenções com a minha garotinha? – Questionou, ignorando os resmungos de Bella ao seu lado.

— As melhores, senhor.

— Chefe Swan está bom, garoto.

— Pai! – Resmungou. – Eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Isso é realmente... – Dizia, mas se calou quando ele ergueu a mão.

— E que intenções são essas? Você a ama? – Questionou, ainda apertando sua mão.

— Bem, nós...- Dizia, mas foi interrompido por uma Bella irritada.

— Já chega disso. – Respondeu apontando para Charlie. – Você prometeu se comportar. Thomas não é um de seus suspeitos e ele não terá essa conversa com você antes de te-la comigo. Agora já chega. – Ralhou agarrando a mão de Tom e o puxando para a cozinha.

— Bella, está tudo... – Ele disse, mas ela ergueu a mão, tocando seus cabelos.

— Não tem que dizer algo porque meu pai está pressionando. Vamos no nosso ritmo está bem? Eu também não estou pronta pra dizer ainda, então vamos devagar, está bem? – Perguntou e ele assentiu a beijando.

— Eu acho que não como bem assim desde ação de graças. Ótimo jantar, Bells. – Charlie declarou, ajustando os botões da calça.

— Obrigada, pai. Mas eu não fiz nada. Foi Tom que cozinhou. – Explicou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sabia que se contasse que ele havia feito, Charlie colocaria defeitos.

— Bem, nesse caso, acho que gosto um pouco mais de você, garoto. – Murmurou, abrindo outra cerveja.

— Obrigado, chefe Swan. – Respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

— Ele está certo, querido. Está tudo delicioso. Bella tem sorte de encontrar um rapaz tão prendado. – Declarou, se levantando, ajudando Bella a apanhar os pratos e levar para a cozinha.

— Pode deixar, senhora Swan... – Começou, mas ela ergueu a mão.

— Apenas, Renée, querido. Eu não gosto de formalidades como o teimoso do meu marido ali.

— Renée! – Charlie ralhou e ela deu ombros.

— O que? Você sabe que adorou o assado e que está louco para jogar aquele vídeo game desde que chegou, mas prefere bancar o pai protetor e tentar assustar um garoto que sabemos que gosta de verdade da nossa menina. – Explicou calmamente, fazendo Tom e Bella abrirem a boca, observando.

— Tanto faz. – Bufou, cruzando os braços, enquanto as meninas retiravam a louça.

— Gostaria de jogar uma partida? Eu tenho alguns jogos se quiser... – Começou, e pensou ter visto um vislumbre de sorriso nos lábios do chefe.

— Você tem algum de luta? Porque eu já vou avisando que vou te dar uma surra. – Comemorou se levantando.

— Pai! – Ouviu Bella gritando da cozinha, e apenas revirou os olhos, respondendo.

— No jogo, garota! No jogo. – Gritou, caminhando até a sala. – Elas pensam que eu sou o que? – Murmurou, se sentando na poltrona. – Você vem ou não, garoto? – O chamou, pegando Tom olhando para Bella, com um sorriso bobo e o fazendo correr.

— Claro, chefe. – Respondeu, ligando o jogo, quando ouviu Charlie suspirar ao beber sua cerveja e segurar o controle.

— Apenas Charlie, garoto. Apenas Charlie. – Declarou, voltando sua atenção ao jogo.

— Meu pai virou seu fã. – Declarou, se jogando no sofá, ao lado de Tom. – Acho que ele nunca comeu tanto quando eu cozinho.

— Alguém com ciúmes? – Questionou, puxando-a para seu colo.

— Com ciúmes? Acabei de me livrar das próximas refeições. – Gargalhou. – Depois do seu assado, eu passaria vergonha se cozinhasse alguma coisa para eles.

— Muito engraçado. – Respondeu, cutucando suas costelas, fazendo com que ela sorrisse, tentando se afastar.

— E então? O que faremos no seu aniversário? – Bella perguntou, apoiando os pés, confortavelmente sobre as pernas de Tom, enquanto ele os massageava de leve.

— Pizza e maratona Star Wars? – Perguntou, sorrindo, torcendo para que ela deixasse aquilo de lado.

— Tom! É seu aniversário. Temos que comemorar. – Ralhou.

— Eu estarei com você. Essa é minha comemoração. – Explicou, calmamente.

— Mas...- Começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Eu não costumo comemorar, está bem. De verdade, Bella. Qualquer coisa que fizermos, será bom. Estando com você, topo até comida japonesa.

— Você odeia comida japonesa. – Respondeu, negando.

— É, mas você adora, e eu adoro você. – Declarou, roubando um beijo.

— Está bem, podemos fazer uma maratona de Star Wars. Mas eu vou fazer um jantar especial e um bolo de aniversário. – Ralhou, cruzando o braço contra o peito.

Tom sorriu, pegando uma de suas mãos e a puxando.

— Pensei que depois do meu assado, você não iria cozinhar mais. – Provocou, fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos.

— Alguem está ficando convencido. – Bella cantarolou, jogando uma almofada nele. Rapidamente ele a segurou, devolvendo o ataque, mas sem realmente se empenhar em vencer. Em alguns minutos, uma guerra de travesseiros havia começado, e o apartamento era preenchido por gritos e risadas.

Com um dos golpes, Bella se desequilibrou, tropeçando na mesa de centro e caindo, com um gemido de dor.

— Bella! – Ele gritou, correndo até ela. Sua expressão transmitia dor, enquanto ela tentava segurar o próprio tornozelo.

— Isso dói. – Gemeu, mordendo o lábio, abafando os novos gemidos que tentavam sair.

— Deixa eu ver. – Pediu, tocando gentilmente. Assim que Tom a tocou, ela choramingou, apertando os olhos. – Não parece quebrado, mas acho que está luxado. – Declarou, afastando a mão dela. – Eu preciso imobilizar, Bella.

— Vai doer? – Questionou.

— Só um pouco. Eu prometo que logo vai passar. – Garantiu, se levantando e correndo até uma maleta de primeiros socorros que havia no armário do banheiro.

Tom voltou, terminando de imobilizar o local e passando seu braço pela dobra do joelho dela.

Ele se apoiou na própria perna, e com um impulso, levantou Bella nos braços.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. – A tranqüilizou. – Você precisa de um hospital, vamos lá.

— Eu pensei que você fosse médico. – Retrucou, ainda choramingando de dor.

— É, mas você vai querer uma anestesia, amor. Vai se sentir melhor. – Garantiu, a carregando porta a fora.

— Eu me sinto meio idiota. – Bella declarou, quando Tom a colocou na cama. Seu tornozelo estava no lugar outra vez e enfaixado. – Não acredito que quase quebrei o pé.

— Quase é a palavra chave. Fico feliz que esteja bem. – Respondeu, beijando sua testa e erguendo levemente o pé, o apoiando nos travesseiros.

— Como é que eu vou fazer seu jantar de aniversário? – Questionou emburrada, quando ele se sentou ao lado da cama.

— Isso quer dizer que vamos voltar ao plano da pizza? – Perguntou, fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. – Bem, está tarde e você precisa descansar. – Declarou, depois de terminar de acomoda-la.

— Aonde você vai? – Bella perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- Para a sala, se você não se importar. – Acrescentou rapidamente. - Pensei em dormir no sofá. Você não pode andar por aí e se precisar de alguma coisa... – Apontou para a sala. – Estarei bem ali.

— Ou você pode simplificar as coisas e ficar bem aqui. – Respondeu, apontando para o quarto.

— Quer dizer, dormir aqui no chão? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços, fazendo com que ela bufasse.

— Se você faz realmente questão. Mas eu estava pensando em algo um pouco mais confortável. Como a cama, por exemplo.

— Mesmo? – Questionou sem acreditar. – Tudo bem se eu dormir na sala, Bella. Realmente não me importo se você não...

— Tom! – Ralhou, fazendo com que ele se calasse.

— O que? Olha, não é que eu não queira dormir aqui, amor. Eu só não quero... Sabe, forçar uma situação. Quando sugeri que eu dormisse aqui, eu...

— Tom, pelo amor de Deus! É você, meu namorado. Eu conheço você. Você ainda está operando em modo médico e namorado preocupado. Provavelmente nem notou que eu não estou usando uma calça! – Gargalhou, ao notar a expressão envergonhada do namorado. – Tenho certeza de que é seguro.

Ao perceber que ela falava sério sobre não estar usando uma calça, um tom rosado tomou conta de suas bochechas.

— Está tudo bem. – O tranqüilizou sorrindo. Ao menos a dor havia diminuído.

— Está bem. Eu acho que vou tomar um banho, está bem?

— Claro. Cheiro de hospital, não é? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

A porta estava entre aberta, quando ele tirou a camisa. Ele era um cara relativamente magro, mas seus ombros eram largos e todo seu corpo era bem definido. Um milagre, uma vez que era completamente sedentário.

Bella o observava, quando ele a flagrou pelo espelho. Rapidamente negou com a cabeça, fechando a porta, acabando com a diversão.

— Talvez seja melhor eu fechar a porta. – Declarou, olhando.

— Eu discordo. Eu estou adorando a vista. – O provocou, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos.

— Sabe, você é uma provocadora. Se você corasse mais vezes, talvez fosse divertido.

— Eu discordo. É bastante divertido te ver corando. – Apontou. – Você é bonito, inteligente divertido e ainda sim humilde a ponto de corar quando recebe um elogio que não seja direcionado ao seu cérebro. – O provocou, fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse.

— Você é impossível. Eu volto em alguns minutos. – Declarou, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois que Tom fechou a porta, o telefone começou a tocar. Bella se lembrou que havia o deixado na cozinha e tentou se apoiar no pé bom, e mancou até a cozinha.

— Ei, você. – Atendeu o telefone, enquanto olhava para o pé.

— Aonde se meteu, garota? Tentei falar com você o dia todo, Dory.

— O que aconteceu com a boa e velha educação, Martin? Eu estava no hospital. E estou bem, obrigada. – Retrucou.

—Hospital? Você está bem? O que aconteceu, Isabella? – Disparou as perguntas, preocupado.

— Eu estou bem, Martin. Foi uma coisa idiota e não quero falar nisso. Eu e meu gesso vamos nos virar bem. – Explicou. – Talvez eu devesse pinta-lo. O que acha?

—Você é flexível o bastante? - Questionou, já mais tranqüilo. Ela parecia bem.

— Pode apostar sua bunda. – Respondeu, se virando ao ouvir um barulho.

— Você é uma garota teimosa, sabia? – Tom declarou, se encostando contra o batente da porta. – O que eu disse sobre descansar?

— Espere um pouco, Martin. – Declarou, se voltando para o namorado. – O telefone estava tocando.

— Claro. Diga oi para ele por mim. – Respondeu, cruzando o braço.

— Tom disse oi. – Ela murmurou no telefone.

— Aposto que ele mandou que você repousasse, mas você não ouviu. É um cara inteligente, mas é da senhorita teimosia que estamos falando. Diga que eu lhe disse oi também.

— Engraçadinho. Ele disse oi e me mandou descansar. Disse que você é inteligente e eu teimosa. Vou desligar agora, Martin. Falo com você mais tarde.

\- Vá descansar, Dory. –Se despediu, desligando.

— Nem uma palavra. – Apontou para Tom, ao desligar o telefone. Ele apenas sorriu, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

— Como ele está? – Perguntou, se aproximando do balcão e pegando o leite da geladeira antes que Bella pudesse se mover. Ele serviu um copo e entregou para ela, que sorriu.

— Você é um anjo, sabia? – Perguntou, bebendo seu leite. – Ele está bem. Logo vai terminar a residência e poder fazer a especialização que tanto quer. – Acrescentou.

— Pediatria. – Tom completou, fazendo Bella assentir.

— Isso. Ele adora crianças e logo irá cuidar delas. – Explicou, voltando ao leite.

— Parece bom. Sabe, para quem gosta. Aposto que se dará bem. – Respondeu, guardando o leite. – Está tarde, mocinha. Hora de descansar. – Acrescentou, a pegando nos braços.

— Eu não sou uma inválida, sabia? – Questionou, divertidamente.

— Eu sei. Mas gosto de te carregar. – Respondeu, caminhando até o quarto.

— Você está quente e molhado. – Declarou, tocando seu peito.

— Eu acabei de sair do banho. – Respondeu sorrindo, a colocando na cama.

— É um cheiro bom.

— Bom saber. - Declarou sorrindo. - Acha que vai ficar bem aqui amanhã? – Perguntou preocupado. – Sabe, eu não preciso ir. Posso remarcar e...

— Não, você vai.

— Mas...

— Tom, você conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos em uma universidade renomada. Eu não vou ficar no caminho da sua pós. Eu ficarei bem.

— Vão ser só algumas horas. Eu passo aqui no almoço para ver como você está.- Declarou, a tranqüilizando.

— Além disso, eu posso assistir um filme e ligar para o Martin. – Explicou, brincando com os cabelos dele. – Parece que faz dias que não conversamos.

— E quando eu vou conhece-lo? – Perguntou.

— Quer dizer, pessoalmente? – Questionou, confusa.

— Bem, seria bom. Conhecer o cara com quem minha namorada conversa e adora. – Respondeu.

— Ciúmes, senhor Clarke? – Questionou, sorrindo. – Ele não mora aqui, mas tem pensado em fazer uma visita. Talvez seja uma boa hora. Posso ver com ele. – Acrescentou bocejando. – Sabe, estive pensando em um coisa sobre qual não conversamos.

— Nossas preferências por DC ou Marvel? Porque essa seria uma longa conversa.

— Não. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Embora essa seja uma boa conversa. Agora que meus pais vieram aqui, me dei conta de que não sei nada sobre os seus.

— Eu acho que prefiro a conversa sobre DC e Marvel. – Murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

— Qual é? Eles não podem ser assim tão ruins. – Declarou, mas parou ao imaginar outra possibilidade. – Acha que eles não gostariam de mim? – Perguntou insegura, fazendo Tom se livrar do travesseiro na mesma hora.

— Acho que adorariam você. Qualquer um em sã consciência adoraria. Acho que até adotariam você, amor. Não, acho que adotariam o Martin. Ele sim, parece o modelo de filho perfeito que o lunático do meu pai imaginou. – Explicou.

— Tão ruins assim? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – Meus pais gostaram de você. Mas você parecia... Distante depois do jantar. Foi algo que meu pai disse? – Indagou e Tom negou rapidamente.

— Não. Charlie foi ótimo. Bem, o melhor que um sogro pode ser, mas foi ótimo. É só que... Talvez eu tenha ficado com um pouco de inveja. – Murmurou, se virando, olhando para ela. – Seus pais são legais e se preocupam com você e os meus...

— Os seus... ? – O encorajou a continuar.

— Minha mãe tem uma obediência cega ao meu pai, que eu nunca vou entender. Basta que ele diga pule e ela apenas pergunta a altura. – Explicou suspirando. – E o meu pai... É só mais um médico que queria que os filhos fossem médicos também e seguissem seus passos.

— Filhos? No plural? –Indagou e ele assentiu.

— Sim. Tony nunca quis ser médico, então imagine a reação do nosso pai quando o seu filho mais velho também abandonou a medicina. – Declarou, em tom debochado.

— E o seu irmão? É muito mais novo? Você o visita? – Perguntou, brincando com os cabelos dele, enquanto o rosto de Tom continuava franzido.

— Ele tem é um ano mais velho do que você, então isso faz dele dois anos mais novo do que eu. E a ultima vez que o vi, foi quando fui convidado a me retirar de casa, três anos atrás.

— Seu pai te expulsou de casa? – Praticamente gritou.

— Seu pé! Deite ou a história acaba. – Pediu e ela obedeceu, resmungando. – Sim, ele o fez, mas se serve de consolo, eu teria saído de qualquer maneira. Nunca gostei de como as coisas eram feitas e decididas ali.

— Seu irmão não ficou ao seu lado? Sua mãe? – Questionou, sem acreditar. – Como...?

— Como eu disse, gosto dos seus pais. – Respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Mas isso... Isso é tão... – Murmurou, procurando palavras para expressar a raiva que sentia.

— Bella. – Tom a chamou, segurando sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Está tudo bem. Não me importo de viver sozinho.

— Essa é a questão aqui, Thomas. Você não está sozinho. Não mais. – Explicou, fechando sua mão contra a dele. Sentindo seu toque, seu calor.

— Não. Não estou mais. – Respondeu se deitando ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse a ele. – Agora durma um pouco, Bella. Amanhã será um novo dia.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Quem ficou com pena do Tom e raiva dos pais dele levanta a mão!!! Porque eu fiquei. Tom nem imaginga o quão perfeito filho Martin seria... Teorias do caminho que a fic vai tomar? Contiuem acompanhando, comentando e recomendando.


	4. Capítulo 04 Carta número 03

Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo. Estão preparadas? Eu disse que seria difícil não se apaixonar pelo Tom. Agora, imaginem como será para Bella. Também quero agradecer a recomendação que a fic teve. Espero que estejam gostando do rumo da história.

* * *

 **Turning Page - Sleeping At Last**

 **I've waited a hundred years**

 _Eu esperei uma centena de anos_

 **But I'd wait a million more for you**

 _Mas eu esperaria mais um milhão para você_

 **Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours would do**

 _Nada me preparou para o que o privilégio de ser seu faria_

 **If I had only felt the warmth within your touch**

 _Se eu tivesse sentido o calor em seu toque..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 12 de agosto de 2015_

 _Como é possível se apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém em tão pouco tempo?_

 _Eu sei que talvez eu tenha escrito seu nome em todas as cartas que fiz nos últimos meses, mas não consigo lamentar por isso. Eu simplesmente preciso que todos saibam o quanto eu a amo._

 _Caramba, ela manchou minha camisa favorita e se possível, eu amo ainda mais aquele pedaço de pano agora._

 _Mas com o amor, também sinto outra parte minha florescer. Algo primitivo e selvagem. Algo que eu gostaria de poder manter escondido por mais algum tempo, mas quando ela me beija e me toca, simplesmente não consigo ignorar. Talvez seja cedo, irmãozinho e eu sei que você provavelmente riria se me ouvisse dizer isso, mas estou com medo._

 _Assim como um adolescente inexperiente, tenho medo de fazer ou falar algo que possa estragar tudo. Por enquanto, acho que o melhor é deixar que as coisas aconteçam ao seu tempo._

 _Mas ainda que ela me mantenha por longos e duros meses fora dessa área, eu ainda continuaria a amando. Por que antes de me apaixonar por seu corpo- e eu não ligo o quão brega isso possa parecer. – eu me apaixonei por seu coração._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

Bella continuava com o pé estendido, repousando. Tom havia dado ordens para que descansasse.

Ele havia saído para ir até a universidade, depois passaria em seu apartamento, para pegar algumas mudas de roupa, já que haviam decidido que o melhor seria ele ficar com Bella até que seu pé melhorasse.

Bella olhou ao redor, pensando no que fazer. Não poderia sair, porque não podia andar. Não podia pintar, porque gostava de ficar em pé para isso e não podia fazer isso por causa do pé. Então apanhou o celular, discando o número de cabeça.

— _Ei, garota._ — A voz soou do outro lado, fazendo com que ela sorrisse.

— Ei, garoto. O que está fazendo? – Perguntou, olhando para a televisão.

— _Hoje estou de folga. Como vai seu pé?_ — Questionou.

— Um incomodo. – Indagou, bufando. – Não vejo a hora de me livrar dessa tala. Eu tenho tido idéias incríveis para quadros e não posso pintar.

— _Por quê? Você quebrou a mão?_ — Questionou rindo, fazendo Bella bufar.

— Engraçado. Você sabe que eu não consigo pintar sentada.

— _Eu sei. Estou brincando._

— E eu estou entediada. Seja meu melhor amigo! Me distraia. – Implorou.

 _—_ _O que acha de procurando Nemo?_ — Ele perguntou, ao telefone.

— Melhor ideia de todas! Me de dez minutos e estarei pronta. – O tempo se passou, e Bella já estava deitada de baixo das cobertas, o celular no viva voz.

— Pronto? Aperte o play em 3, 2, 1. Agora! – Apertou e o filme começou a passar.

O tempo foi passando. Eles riram nos momentos certos e fizeram os mesmo comentários de sempre.

— Nunca me canso de assistir. Mesmo que seja assim, Martin. – Falou, ainda pelo telefone.

— _Eu prometo que um dia, vamos assistir juntos, Dory._ — Ele respondeu, fazendo Bella sorrir.

— Nós estamos assistindo juntos, Martin. – Indagou e o ouviu bufando.

 _—_ _Você me entendeu, Dory. Se lembra de como tudo começou?_ — Perguntou.

— É claro. Na sala de bate papo. Quem diria que uma conversa sobre um filme... – Bella disse.

— _O melhor filme de todos. Não se esqueça, procurando Nemo é o melhor filme de todo_. – Edward a corrigiu.

— Que nos levou a uma amizade de mais de dois anos. – Declarou.

— S _abe, Dory, eu acho realmente uma droga morarmos tão longe um do outro._

— Porque o seu pai totalmente me aceitaria aí se morássemos perto, não é?

— Ele é um homem difícil de lidar. Só isso. Todos temos problemas com os pais.

— Acho que você tem razão. Nunca pensei nisso. Quero dizer, os meus são ótimos, nunca pensei que os pais não fossem, mas depois do que Tom contou...

— _E o que foi que ele contou?_ — Questionou com curiosidade, fazendo Bella desejar não ter falado nada. Mas desde que conseguia se lembrar, contava tudo a ele. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Mas aquilo era... diferente. Ela constava seus segredos. E aquele não era segredo dela.

— Nada... – Afirmou, vacilante.

 _—_ _Não pode começar um assunto e me deixar de fora, Dory. Isso é contra as regras da nossa amizade. Quer que eu pegue o memorando?_

— Não precisa pegar o memorando. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. Eles haviam realmente feito um manual de regras da amizade. – Só não quero falar sobre isso. – Explicou.

— _E sobre o que você quer falar, menina do pé quebrado? – A provocou, ouvindo bufar._

\- Ele não está quebrado!

 _—_ _Vamos, Isabella. Abra o jogo._ — Pediu, cantarolando.

— Não é nada, está bem. Tom conheceu meu pais esse final de semana.

 _—_ _Isso é bom._ — Respondeu, apanhando suas coisas.

— Eu acho que sim.

 _—_ _Por que eu sinto que essa conversa está pela metade, Dory?_

— Você me acha doida por achar estranho não conhecer os pais dele também? – Perguntou, segurando o pincel.

 _—_ _Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. Eu por exemplo, nunca levei nenhuma garota para meus conhecerem. Não é grande coisa, Dory._

— E quando foi que você namorou sério, Martin? – Questionou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

 _—_ _Você tem um ponto._ — Respondeu, franzindo a testa. – _Ah, agora entendi aonde quer chegar._

— O que? – Indagou cruzando o braço. – Não é nada. Foi só uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça.

— _Eu sei exatamente o que passou por essa sua cabecinha, Dory. O fato de eu não levar ninguém para casa e nunca ter tido um relacionamento sério, faz você pensar se esse é o motivo do Tom não ter apresentado os pais ainda. Faz você questionar o grau de seriedade da sua relação_.

— Engraçado, pensei que quisesse ser pediatra, não psicólogo. – Debochou, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos.

— _Você odeia isso, Isabella. Mas eu te conheço muito bem._

— Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja um pouco insegura. Mas é só porque ele já conhece meus pais.

— _Tenho pena do coitado que vá enfrentar o chefe Swan._ — Declarou suspirando. – _Está bem. Eu não acho que você tenha com o que se preocupar. Mas vamos lá. Qual a relação dele com os pais?_ —

— Bem, isso é complicado. – Murmurou, pensando se deveria ou não abrir o jogo sobre isso.

— _Eu sabia! Você está escondendo algo. O que você não está contando, Isabella?_ — Questionou.

— Tudo bem, eu não pensei que fosse importante. Não pensei que devesse comentar, parece que houve uma briga algum tempo atrás. E pare de me chamar de Isabella.

Ela declarou, mas ele continuou em silencio, encarando o vazio.

— Edward? – O chamou novamente, o trazendo de volta a realidade.

 _—_ _Desculpe, eu só... Eu me lembrei de uma coisa_.

— Ah é? E o que foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

— _Eu tenho que ir para o hospital. Tenho plantão daqui a pouco._

— Pensei que estivesse de folga. – Indagou.

 _—_ _Acabei de olhar as datas. Me enganei. Conversamos mais tarde? –_ Questionou e ela assentiu, ainda preocupada.

— Claro. Você está bem? De repente ficou todo sério.

 _—_ _Ótimo. Só cansado. Eu estou fazendo turnos de vinte e quatro horas ultimamente. Tenho que ir, Dory._ — Declarou, olhando para ela. – _Você e Tom vão se acertar. Eu falo com você mais tarde, enquanto isso..._

— Continue a nadar. – Completou, se despedindo do amigo.

Tom abriu os olhos, a claridade entrando pela janela, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi a música que vinha da cozinha. Ele se virou para o lado, encontrando a cama vazia. Ele a amava, mas tinha que admitir que era absurdamente teimosa.

Com isso, se deu conta do que havia pensado. Ele a amava. A amava com todas as suas forças. Amava seu senso de humor, amava seu jeito inteligente, amava suas bochechas coradas quando ria, amava os cabelos dela roçando seu pescoço, enquanto ela dormia em seus braços.

Tom se levantou, esfregando os olhos e coçando a cabeça, caminhando em direção a cozinha, ainda bocejando, quando a viu. Bella estava em pé, apoiada no pé bom, mexendo no fogão, cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio. Ela nem soava tão afinada, mas para ele, era o som mais bonito que conhecia. O da voz dela. Ele desceu os olhos, notando que ela vestia um shorts de pijama, mas a camisa era a dele.

Ele se apoiou no batente da porta, apenas a observando, até que a música acabou.

— Alguem deveria estar descansando. – Falou suavemente, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

— Bom dia. – Respondeu, terminando de mastigar o pedaço de bolo. Olhando para ela, parecia uma menininha que foi pega aprontando.

— Animada? – Indagou, se aproximando, se sentando na banqueta.

— É claro! Finalmente vou me livrar disso. – Apontou para o pé imobilizado.

— É, mas se eu bem me lembro, o médico disse que você deveria descansar, não foi? – Perguntou, e ela mordeu o lábio, sabendo que aquele era o jeito dele de chamar sua atenção por algo errado.

— Bem, eu... Eu fiz cookies! – Mudou de assunto, apontando para o prato.

— E parecem deliciosos, mas ainda...

— Prove um... – Mandou, pegando um dos biscoitos e levando até a boca de Tom, mas perdeu o equilíbrio no processo, caindo em seus braços.

Os braços de Tom se mantinham firmes ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto ela corava. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Bella, o tocando.

— Minha menina teimosa. – Falou docemente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e a beijando.

As mãos dela se prenderam aos pequenos cachos que caiam sobre a nuca de Tom, emaranhando seus dedos sobre eles. As mãos dele desceram, tracejando sua coluna, se apoiando gentilmente no quadril dela, depois descendo até suas pernas, a sustentando no ar.

— Tom... – Bella gemeu, o tirando da bolha, o trazendo de volta a realidade.

— Acho que é melhor... – Declarou, sem fôlego, pelo beijo. –Desculpe. – Pediu, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. – Vamos, ou vamos perder a hora e não queremos isso.

— Tom... – Bella o chamou, mas ele continuou falando, nervosamente.

— E você quer se livrar desse gesso, não quer?

— Tom! – Falou mais alto, segurando seu rosto, prendendo sua atenção dessa vez.

— Sim?

— Pode me colocar no chão? Acho que chegaremos mais rápido no hospital se eu estiver no chão. – Explicou, fazendo com que ele tomasse consciência de que ela ainda estava em seus braços.

— Eu acho que faz sentido. – Murmurou a colocando – muito a contra gosto – no chão.

O apartamento estava calmo, já passava do final da tarde. Tudo que se podia ouvir, eram os discos que Tom havia levado até o apartamento. No tempo em que Bella estava com o pé engessado, as ordens foram para que ela descansasse. Ele descobriu que ela obedecia as ordens com maior facilidade, se tivesse música tocando. Então levou a maior parte de seus discos para o apartamento dela. E lá eles ficaram.

Ambos estavam na sala. Ele na poltrona e ela deitada no sofá, lendo, assim como ele.

— Sabia que você fica a cara do Harry Potter com esses óculos? – Perguntou, mordendo o lábio, fazendo Tom sorrir.

— É mesmo? – Indagou, alinhando os óculos e fechando o livro.

— É mesmo. Muito sexy. – Completou, segurando seu próprio livro.

— E quem você seria? – Questionou se levantando, e se atirando ao lado dela.

— Quem mais eu seria? Sua Hermione! Eu tenho um gosto incrível para livros, uma petulância natural, uma quase obsessão em seguir regras, e não vamos deixar de lado o dom para sarcasmo.

— É, verdade. – Concordou sorrindo, apoiando os pés dela sobre seu colo. – Mas nos livros o Harry e a Hermione não ficam juntos.

— Questão de más escolhas. – Rebateu, fechando seu livro. – Poderíamos criar um final alternativo. – Acrescentou, subindo em seu colo.

— Eu acho que essa é a melhor ideia que já ouvi. – Respondeu, a beijando, e tirando o livro da mão dela.

— Ei, eu estava lendo! – Protestou, fazendo ele se afastar, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Estava mesmo? – Indagou.

— Não. – Murmurou, olhando para baixo, e cruzando os braços. – Passei a ultima meia hora babando em você. Você é uma distração senhor Hopkins – Declarou, fazendo ele torcer o nariz.

— Sabe o quanto odeio esse sobrenome, não sabe?

— Mas ainda acho adorável a cara que faz quando me escuta dizer. – Respondeu travessa. – Bem, acho que a essa altura, a tinta do meu quadro já secou. – Declarou, se referindo ao quadro que pintou antes de torcer o pé.

— Ótima ideia. – Tom indagou se levantando também.

— Aonde você vai? – Bella questionou, confusa.

— Ver seu quadro? – A afirmação parecia mais uma pergunta, o que só deixou Bella ainda mais confusa.

— Você quer dizer que nesse tempo todo, não deu uma única espiada? – Perguntou, franzindo a testa e estreitando os olhos.

— Não. Eu estava cuidando de você, trabalhando e estudando para as provas. Bisbilhotar não coube na minha agenda.

— Bem, nesse caso, acho que vai ter que esperar. – Respondeu sorrindo. Todo esse tempo, havia pensado que ele havia visto o quadro.

Ao ouvir isso, Tom negou com a cabeça, tentando avançar. Bella já estava na porta do ateliê, com um pote de tinta nas mãos

Ele tentava passar por ela, mas Bella segurou seus ombros, o empurrando para fora do quarto, e para longe do quadro.

— Me deixa ver. – Ele pediu sorrindo e ela negou.

— Não, Tom. Vai estragar a surpresa! – Ralhou o provocando. – Além disso, será muito mais divertido ver sua cara quando eu terminar.

— É só uma espiada. – Pediu e ela negou, quando ele a puxou

— Eu disse não. – Respondeu, passando o pincel de tinta suavemente sobre o nariz dele, fazendo com que parasse.

— Não devia ter feito isso. - Tom Declarou com um sorriso torto, enquanto se aproximava, com as mãos sujas da tinta que havia em seu rosto.

Ele a cercou, fazendo cócegas em suas costelas, arrancando risadas e gritos da morena. Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam uma bagunça de tintas e cores.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu me rendo!- ela gritou em meio às gargalhadas, mas parando subitamente, quando ele ficou por cima dela.

— Desculpe. – Tom pediu tentando se afastar, quando ela o segurou.

— Eu não estou ouvindo ninguém reclamar. - Bella declarou, afastando os cabelos escuros dele, que caíram sobre seus olhos. - Viu? Nenhuma reclamação.

— É isso que você quer?- Perguntou, mantendo seu peso sobre seus braços, quando ela assentiu, prendendo o lábio inferior sobre os dentes, com um sorriso começando a nascer.

— Talvez seja cedo para dizer isso, mas eu não me importo. - Bella começou a dizer, tocando o queixo de Tom. - Eu amo você, Thomas Hopkins. Não dou a mínima que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo. Eu só... Amo você.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Tom sorriu. Odiava aquele nome do meio, mas ao ouvir Bella o pronunciando, quase passou a gostar dele.

— O tempo não quer dizer nada. Não importa se te conheço há um mês ou há um ano. E se você acha que está sendo precipitada, então talvez deva saber que eu soube que te amava, na noite que manchou minha camisa com sua tinta.

Ele definitivamente a amava e nada o deixava mais feliz, do que saber que o sentimento era recíproco.

Ainda sorrindo, Tom se levantou, a erguendo nos braços. Seus braços e o dela, sujos de tinta. Suas roupas coloridas, suas peles manchadas, criando novas cores com o contato tão próximo.

As mãos dele seguravam nas pernas de Bella, a colocando sentada sobre a mesa.

Havia tinta e cores por toda parte. Em seus cabelos, sua bochecha, seu braço. Na camisa em que ela usava e na dele também. Nem mesmo a bagunça do ateliê importava. Era o momento deles e ambos queriam explorar ao máximo.

Ainda insegura, Bella tocou na barra da camisa que Tom usava, a erguendo sobre sua cabeça, enquanto admirava seu peito.

— Eu não quero ser o primeiro, Bella. Eu quero ser o único. - sussurrou sorrindo, tocando sua mão.

— Alguém leu novembro 9- Bella Respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu realmente fiz. Eu pensei que talvez você fosse gostar da citação.

— E eu gostei. Acredite, ganhou pontos com isso. Mas se importa de usar suas próprias palavras nesse momento?- perguntou ainda sorrindo.

— Eu amo você e quero ficar com você, hoje, até o fim dos meus dias e além deles. - Respondeu seriamente.

— Muito melhor! - declarou, o beijando.

— Talvez devêssemos ir... – Murmurou, fazendo Bella assentir e se levantar.

— Quarto. Definitivamente para o quarto. – Respondeu ofegante, soltando um grito, quando Tom a jogou nos ombro e começou a correr.

Tom estava deitado, com o braço estendido, Bella deitada sobre ele, quando ela se virou, apoiando-se no próprio braço.

— Correndo o risco de parecer ridiculamente insegura, eu quero perguntar uma coisa. – Declarou, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

— O que você quiser. – Respondeu, apoiando-se no próprio braço.

— Quando eu vou conhecer seus pais? – Perguntou sem rodeios. Nunca gostou de jogos. Sempre fora direta no que queria saber. Sua pergunta fez com que Tom suspirasse.

— Bella... Isso é...

— Quer saber? Esqueça. – Murmurou se levantando. – Talvez seja cedo e eu esteja sendo precipitada.

— Espera.- Pediu segurando seu braço. - É só que... Isso é complicado de cem maneiras diferentes, está bem?

— Sempre a verdade, lembra? – Pediu, se virando e se apoiando nos joelhos, descansando as mãos na base da coxa, quando Tom se sentou, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Quer a verdade? Está bem. Não quero que você os conheça. – Revelou, a deixando sem palavras. Não esperava por aquela resposta. Não espera por resposta nenhuma.

— Não sou boa o bastante? – Murmurou, com a voz ferida, quando ele se aproximou rapidamente dela, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, a forçando olha-lo nos olhos.

— Nunca. – Disse, colando sua testa na dela. – Nunca mais diga isso. É absolutamente o contrário. São eles, está bem? Eles é que não são bons o bastante. Não merecem conhecer alguém como você, Bella.

— Claro, aquela história, não é você, sou eu, não é? – Indagou, perplexa. – Mesmo?

— Mas é a verdade, Bella. Você é doce , gentil e linda, por dentro e por fora. É tudo que meu pai não é. Não quero que o conheça porque tenho vergonha do homem que ele se tornou. Do homem que eu teria me tornado se ele não tivesse me expulsado de casa.

— Ele o expulsou? – Arfou, quando Tom cobriu o rosto, se dando conta do que havia dito. Não queria contar aquela história. Ao menos ainda não.

— Isso não importa, está bem? O ponto é que eu preciso que saiba que não há nada de errado com você, Bella. Eu amo você e quero ficar com você por quanto tempo me quiser. – Se sentou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Bella suspirou assentindo, se aproximando dele, voltando a se deitar, mas dessa vez aninhando a cabeça de Tom contra seu peito, brincando com seus cabelos.

— Pode se abrir comigo se quiser, querido. Sabe disso, não sabe? – Perguntou e Tom assentiu, suspirando.

— Ainda me lembro como as coisas aconteceram. – Murmurou, passando o braço ao redor da cintura de Bella.

— E como foi? – Questionou, o encorajando.

— Eu me lembro que nosso pai havia conseguido uma prova, que ajudaria Anthony, meu irmão a entrar na faculdade de medicina.

— E ele queria? Queria ser médico?

— Deus, não! Ele sempre deixou isso mais do que claro. Mas nosso pai só ouvia a si mesmo. Já havia passado da hora e meu irmão não havia aparecido. Meu pai estava pra lá de furioso.

Tom contava, mantendo seus olhos fechados, se lembrando daquele dia.

— Minha mãe finalmente o convenceu a se acalmar. Disse que talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Mas como se pra contrariar tudo e todos, foi nessa hora que meu irmão chegou.

— E havia acontecido algo? - perguntou curiosa.

— Não. Tony faltou a prova, porquê foi em uma pré estréia de uma refilmagem de seu desenho favorito.

— Não! – Exclamou.

— Ah, sim. Nosso pai ficou furioso. Ele havia conversado com Deus e o mundo, para arrumar aquela prova e meu irmão simplesmente não de dignou a aparecer.

— O que ele fez?

— Avançou sobre meu irmão. Meu pai tinha seus ataques de raiva, mas eu nunca, jamais havia permitido que ele tocasse no meu irmãozinho ou na minha mãe.

— Ele já... Ele já tocou em você? – Indagou, sentindo Tom estremecer, enquanto assentia.

— Não. Ele não era... Violento ou um monstro. Ele apenas, perdia a cabeça.

— E o que ele fez? Com seu irmão? – Perguntou.

— Quando me coloquei na frente, ele me empurrou, e depois saiu furioso rumo ao seu escritório. Dos dois, eu sabia que era o filho favorito. Ele nunca havia tocado em mim antes. Mas acho que superestimei sua raiva naquele dia.

— Ele... Ele bateu em você?

— Confesso que foi uma surpresa para mim também. Mas foi apenas um empurrão contra a mesa. O bastante para que ela se quebrasse e eu arrumasse uma cicatriz.

Tom pegou a mão de Bella, levando até o lugar onde a marca ficava.

Bella tocou a pequena linha rosada que havia em sua nuca, como se temesse machuca-lo.

— Não foi grande coisa. Minha mãe era enfermeira e deu os pontos. Eu me recuperei rapidamente, enquanto ele se trancava em seu escritório. Eu tinha uma cirurgia marcada naquele mesmo dia.

Bella continuava brincando com os cabelos dele, dessa vez, acariciando a pequena cicatriz.

— Minha mãe pediu para que eu desmarcasse, e eu deveria tê-la ouvido. - Acrescentou, olhando para Bella.

Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros e ele parecia mais velho, finalmente mostrando suas feridas

— Minha paciente, se chamava Clarie Walter. Ela tinha cinco anos e um sopro no coração. Seria uma cirurgia relativamente simples. Mas minha cabeça ainda estava na briga com o meu pai.

— O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, o encorajando quando ele havia congelado. - Tom?

— Eu a perdi. Foi por isso que abandonei a medicina. Eu cometi um erro e isso lhe custou a vida.

— Ah, Tom. – Lamentou, o apertando, enquanto sentia algo molhar sua barriga.

— Ela era só uma criança. Tão pequena, tão inocente. – Lamentou, apertando os olhos. – Tive pesadelos com aquela noite por meses.

— Querido, talvez não tivesse sido sua culpa. – Tentou consola-lo, quando ele negou.

— Sabe a pior parte quando se perde um paciente? – Perguntou, respondendo imediatamente. – Dar a noticia aos pais. Aquela garotinha era filha de uma viúva, Bella. A moça havia perdido o marido pouco mais de dois anos antes, no exército. Eu tirei dela o que havia restado de sua família.

Tom se afastou dela, limpando as lágrimas que haviam se formado.

— Quando eu abandonei a medicina, meu pai ficou transtornado. Disse que ele seria motivo de piada entre os amigos. O filho covarde. E eu estava tão... cansado de seguir as ordens e regras dele, eu revidei. Disse que talvez ele devesse procurar amigos novos. Amigos melhores.

Bella tocou os ombros de Tom, que se mantinham curvados, transbordando agonia e desespero.

— Foi a segunda surpresa . Percebi tarde demais que ele havia bebido. E no minuto seguinte, ele estava com as mãos no meu pescoço, o apertando, me forçando contra a parede, rosnando, ordenando para que eu voltasse ao hospital e arrumasse meu emprego de volta, enquanto minha mãe tentava puxa-lo para longe.

— Tom, isso é... Eu sinto muito, querido. – O consolou, o abraçando. Talvez não devessem mexer nos fantasmas do passado.

— Então, não. Se depender de mim, você nunca vai conhece-los. – Declarou, deixando que ela o abraçasse.

Alguns dias haviam se passado e eles ainda estavam alternando entre os apartamentos, passando mais tempo no dela.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta hipotética. – Tom soltou, se virando para ela. Havia amanhecido há alguns minutos e logo eles levantariam para começar o dia.

— Então pergunte hipoteticamente. – Bella respondeu sorrindo.

— O que você acha de adotar um cachorro? – Indagou, fazendo os olhos dela brilharem, lhe dando aquele ar de menina travessa que Tom tanto amava.

— Hipoteticamente? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Claro, hipoteticamente. – Respondeu, quando ela se virou, ficando por cima dele.

— Eu diria para nós hipoteticamente irmos ao abrigo perto da galeria, porque essa é uma ótima ideia. E eu adoraria adotar um cachorrinho com você. Mas claro, hipoteticamente. – Respondeu, lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz. – Preciso ir ao banheiro, já volto.

Ela se levantou, correndo, enquanto ele ficou ali deitado.

— Bella? – Gritou e a ouviu rir.

— Sim? – Perguntou, desentendida.

— Eu não estava falando hipoteticamente. – Declarou fechando os olhos, esperando uma resposta.

— Eu também não, querido. Me deixe tomar um banho e iremos fazer uma visita ao abrigo, está bem? – Respondeu, colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro, o fazendo se levantar.

— Mesmo? Vamos ter um cachorro? – Perguntou, parecendo uma criança na noite de natal.

— Sim, Tom. Nós vamos ter um cachorro. – Respondeu fechando a porta, ainda sorrindo.

Tom se trocou em questão de minutos, quando ouviu um toque familiar.- Bella! Seu telefone!

\- Atende pra mim? - Ela gritou de dentro do banheiro, enquanto o telefone tocava. - Alô?

— _Dory_?- a voz chamou, deixando tom confuso.

— Quem? – Questionou, olhando para o aparelho. Era um número salvo, não podia ser engano.

— _Eu acho que liguei errado. É do telefone da Bella?-_ O cara na linha perguntou. – _A ligação está ruim._

— Sim, mas você chamou por Dory. – Explicou confuso.

— _É uma piada interna, depois ela te explica. A Bella está? Quem está falando aliás?_

— É o Thomas, o namorado. E quem é você? – Questionou, sentindo pela primeira vez, o gosto amargo do ciúme.

 _—_ _Ah, o cara que a derrubou no chão. Ela contou. E por falar nela, ela está? É só dizer que é o Marlin._ — O cara declarou, no momento em que Bella saiu do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos.

— Quem é?- perguntou.

— Marlin? - Declarou em tom de pergunta, a fazendo sorrir, enquanto apanhava o celular.

— Hey, Marlin. – O cumprimentou com um sorriso.

 _—_ _Que coisa feia, Dory. Já estão dormindo juntos e nem contou. Pensei que fossemos amigos. Isso mágoa, garota_.

— Você está dizendo isso pela sua mania de controle. Eu não tenho que te dar todos o detalhes. - Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto Tom olhava para ela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

 _—_ _Não envolva meu controle nisso. Ou então serei forçado a envolver sua descordenação. Afinal, ela te trouxe o cara que está na sua frente agora._

— Está bem, eu não vou. Eu estava de saída, Marlin. Posso falar com você mais tarde?

— _Essa é sua desculpa para desligar e se esfregar no cara do esbarrão?_

— Não o chame assim. E eu não preciso de uma desculpa, bundão. Por que sua voz está assim?

— _Eu estou resfriado. Aondo você vai com tanta pressa?_

— Você está bem?

— _Claro._

— Tudo bem. Eu falo com você depois?

— _Estou vendo que estou em desvantagem. Até mais tarde, Dory._

Bella desligou, enquanto Tom ainda a analisava, esperando uma explicação do que havia acontecido ali.

— Tudo bem? – Bella perguntou, o observando.

— Claro. – Respondeu coçando a nuca. Sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervoso. – Então... Marlin?

— É um amigo. – Rebateu, calçando seus sapatos. – Eu o conheci há alguns anos, em um chat sobre procurando Nemo. Nós começamos a conversar e ficamos amigos.

— E correndo o risco de parecer ridiculamente inseguro, quando vou conhece-lo? – Questionou, usando as mesmas palavras dela.

— Na verdade, eu não o conheço. – Respondeu, o deixando confuso.

— O que?

— Eu não o conheço... pessoalmente. – Explicou. – Pode parecer ridículo, mas é um amigo virtual. Conversamos pelo telefone, chats e até vídeo, mas eu nunca o encontrei.

— Ah. – Murmurou, olhando para baixo, fazendo sorrir, se aproximando dele.

— Você está com ciúmes? – Questionou, o fazendo negar.

— Não. Eu não...

— Você está com ciúmes! – Apontou para ele.

— Olha só, isso não... Isso é ridículo. Eu não estou com ciúmes. E...- começou a dizer, quando engasgou com a saliva, começando a tossir.

— Tom? – Ela o chamou, mas ele continuou tossindo cada vez mais, a deixando preocupada. – Tom!

Ele se sentou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando Bella correu, pegar um copo de água.

— Aqui, bebe tudo. – Pediu, estendendo o copo, enquanto ele se recuperava. – Melhor? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Eu... – Murmurou respirando. – Eu estou melhor. Acho que engasguei com a saliva.

— Isso tem acontecido bastante ultimamente. – Bella declarou. – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

— Eu estou bem. – Respondeu, bebendo mais água. – Se importa se formos outro dia no abrigo? – Pediu, secando o copo.

— Claro. – Declarou estendendo a mão. – Vem. Vamos voltar para a cama.

— Mesmo? – Perguntou erguendo a cabeça.

— Mesmo. É nosso dia de folga e vamos aproveitar. Existem muitas séries para maratonar. – Acrescentou e ele sorriu.

* * *

Olha que as coisas estão e Bella se declarando, e parte do passado de Tom finalmente aparecendo. Espero que estejam gostando. Comentem e recomendem.


	5. Capítulo 05- Carta número 04

Olha mais um capítulo aqui! Atrasou, mas só um pouco. Minha cabeça ta na lua essa semana, mas eu vou me organizar. hehe. Espero que gostem. Está cada vez mais difícil escolher entre Tom e Edward né? Ótimo! Capítulo especial para a aniversariante de amanhã hahaha. Comentem e recomendem.

* * *

 **If I was dying on my knees**

 _Se eu estivesse morrendo de joelhos_

 **You would be the one to rescue me**

 _Você seria aquele que me salvaria_

 **And if you were drowned at sea**

 _E se você estivesse afogado no mar_

 **I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 _Eu lhe daria meus pulmões para que você pudesse respirar..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 09 de maio de 2016_

 _Hey, irmãozinho! Como vão as coisas? Sei que as cartas não são freqüentes, mas quase não tem me sobrado tempo._

 _Engraçado como você simplesmente não... Percebe as coisas. Como não percebi que estava sozinho até encontrar Bella. Como não percebi que sinto sua falta até nos separarmos. E cara, eu sinto._

 _Talvez toda a correria das rotinas ou as brigas bobas não tenham deixado isso claro, mas eu amo você irmãozinho. Eu sinto sua falta. Acho que só queria que você soubesse. Mas não se preocupe, eu não estou mais sozinho._

 _Como eu queria que você pudesse conhece-la. Ela é tão... Eu não tenho ideia de como descreve-la. Soando como os poemas que você adorava, ela é a luz do meu mundo._

 _Eu não tenho ideia de como vai parecer, mas eu desejo mais do que tudo passar mais tempo com ela. Nada me faria mais feliz do que dormir ao lado dela todas as noites e acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs._

 _Também pensamos em adotar um cachorro. Gostaria de saber mais sobre as coisas aí. Sei que você é o único que sente minha falta, então não vou perguntar dos outros. Mas ainda sim, gostaria que você contasse. Houve um tempo em que eu dormia, implorando para poder voltar no tempo e consertar as coisas. O que eu estou prestes a escrever pode ser a coisa mais egoísta em que já pensei, mas mesmo assim, as escreverei. Eu gostaria de consertar os erros do passado, mas não tenho certeza de que faria se tivesse a chance. Não se eu soubesse que esse caminho não me levaria a Bella._

 _Porque por mais que eu queira consertar o passado, desejo de todo meu coração um futuro com essa mulher._

 _Acho que já falei de mais por hoje, irmãozinho. Gostaria que você viesse no seu aniversário. Sonhar não custa nada, não é?_

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

Eles entraram juntos pela porta, quando uma mulher os recebeu no abrigo, os levando até onde os cães ficavam.

— Então vocês querem um cãozinho? Tem preferência de algum? – A mulher perguntou, quando ambos negaram.

— Eu acho que não. – Bella afirmou, olhando para Tom, que mantinha seus braços ao redor dela.

— Os desse lado, são os machos e os daquele lado são as fêmeas. – A ruiva explicou.

— São todos adultos? – Bella perguntou,enquanto Tom caminhava, olhando as gaiolas.

— Não temos mais filhotes porque as pessoas sempre querem os mais novos.

— E esse? – Tom perguntou, parando perto de uma gaiola. Havia um cachorro preto pequeno, que lambia sua mão.

— Esse é o pequeno Bucky. – A mulher declarou, quando o pequeno cãozinho lambeu a mão do Tom. - É o único filhote que temos disponível para adoção.

— Eu totalmente entendi a referencia. Hey, carinha... – Tom murmurou, ainda brincando.

— Por que ninguém o adotou? – Bella perguntou, olhando para o namorado, que brincava com o cão pela grade.

— O pequeno Bucky nasceu sem a pata esquerda. Uma deficiência genética. A maioria das pessoas não os quer. Então...

— Podemos ficar com ele, Bella? Por favor! – Pediu, parecendo uma criança na manhã do natal.

— Isso é ótimo. Ele é muito dócil. – A mulher declarou sorrindo, apanhando a chave da gaiola. Assim que ela a abriu, Tom pegou o pequeno Bucky nos braços e se virou para Bella.

— Ele é uma graçinha, Bella. – Disse, pegando a pata direita dele, a balançando como se acenasse para Bella. – Diz oi para a mamãe. – Sussurrou.

— Acha que ele vai crescer muito? Nós moramos em um apartamento então...- Bella explicou.

— Não, ele já tem um mês e não mudou muito desde então. Não acho que vá crescer.

— Bella? – Tom a chamou, enquanto mantinha o filhote nos braços. Seus pelos eram pretos e nos braços de Tom, o pequeno Bucky parecia ainda mais indefeso, mas tranqüilo. O cãozinho era pequeno e mirrado, mas inda sim adorável.

— Acho que encontramos nosso cãozinho. – Declarou se aproximando de Tom, e acariciando o novo membro da família.

— Bem, acho que o pequeno Bucky encontrou uma família. Venham comigo, para assinar a papelada

Bella abriu a porta enquanto Tom passava, carregando uma caixa.

— Acho que alguém exagerou nas compras, amorzinho. – Bella sussurrou para Bucky, passando pela sala.

— Ei, eu ouvi isso. – Respondeu, colocando a caixa no sofá. – E ele precisava de algumas coisas.

— Mas precisava comprar dois de cada coisa? Nem quero ver como será quando tivermos filhos. – Murmurou, fazendo Tom parar.

— Além disso, nós vamos dividir a guarda. Não quero que ele se acostume com um brinquedo aqui e quando chegar no meu apartamento, não tenha. Ele vai gostar mais daqui, é injusto.

Tom pegou a bolinha, quando Bella colocou o cãozinho no chão. O pequeno olhou para os lados, cheirando o ambiente, olhando para todos os lados, tombando a cabeça. Lentamente, ele começou a andar, explorando ambiente, quando tropeçou em um tapete, tombando.

Rapidamente, Tom foi até ele, o colocando de pé novamente.

— Prontinho garoto. Você vai se acostumar. – Declarou, acariciando sua cabeça.

— Ele é uma graça. – Bella acrescentou, encostando-se à porta, enquanto observava os dois brincando. – Como não quiseram adotar ele? Olha só para ele. – Apontou, se colocando de joelhos, pegando a bolinha.

— Olha pelo lado bom. Agora ele é nosso e vai ter uma vida boa e feliz. Com a gente. – Declarou, dando um petisco, fazendo o pequeno Bucky lamber sua mão.

— É, ele vai sim. – Bella respondeu, tocando os cabelos de Tom, o beijando, quando Bucky latiu, pulando na perna de Tom, chamando a atenção.

— Acho que alguém está com ciúmes. – Tom murmurou, pegando Bucky no colo. – Vamos, garoto. Vamos conhecer seu novo lar. – Declarou, o carregando pela casa.

Eles brincaram com o filhote até tarde da noite. Como era a primeira noite, não quiseram deixa-lo sozinho. Tom foi tomar um banho, enquanto Bella pedia comida. Assim que ele saiu, foi quando Bella foi tomar seu banho.

— Ei, não de comida para ele! – Pediu, o chamando, colocando sua ração de filhotes na vasilha.

— Mas ele estava olhando. – Explicou, como se fosse uma criança apanhada pela mãe.

— Tom! - Exclamou, revirando os olhos. – Vá lavar as mãos. E nada de comida para ele por debaixo da mesa. – Acrescentou, o fazendo resmungar.

— Está bem!

Assim que terminaram de comer, Tom recolheu os pratos, enquanto Bella brincava com Bucky. Depois, se deitaram no sofá, assistindo um filme, enquanto o filhotinho brincava com sua bolinha. Assim que o filme acabou, Bella se levantou,

— Vamos para cama? – Perguntou, apanhando os cobertores.

— Claro. – Respondeu, pegando Bucky no colo.

— Sabe que ele vai dormir na caminha dele, não sabe? – Bella questionou, fazendo Tom parar, se virando.

— Mas, ele é um bebê. – Explicou, com os olhos brilhando, e um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Um bebê com uma caminha. – Retrucou, fazendo com que ele fizesse um bico.

— Mas...

— Tom! – O censurou.

— Só essa noite? Por favor? – Pediu, fazendo Bella ceder.

— Está bem! Mas só essa noite. – Se rendeu, caminhando para o quarto com Tom e o mais novo membro da família.

Tom acordou, se levantando e caminhando pelo quarto.

— Bella? Você viu minha... – Parou no meio da frase, ao ver o pequeno Bucky com sua calça na boca.

— Não podemos mais deixar coisas espalhadas. – Bella respondeu, tirando a roupa do pequeno. – Menino mau. – Acrescentou, mexendo com o cãozinho. – Aqui, sua calça.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu, se vestindo.

— Você estava com essa calça ontem? – Bella perguntou, observando.

— Estava. – Respondeu, fazendo ela arquear a sobrancelha. – É, eu sei ela está um pouco... larga. Mas eu vou ajustar. – Acrescentou, arrumando o cinto de pano na cintura, vestindo a camisa.

— Você emagreceu? – Bella questionou, acariciando o pequeno Bucky.

— Não. Talvez. – Murmurou, apanhando os livros e sua mochila. – Você viu...

— Chaves. – Ergueu a mão. – Tudo bem? – Indagou. – Você parece nervoso.

— Eu andei pensando. – Começou, se sentando na cama, cobrindo o rosto. – Pensando em voltar a medicina.

— Mesmo? Tom isso é... Isso é ótimo. – Respondeu se aproximando.

— Eu só... – Disse, olhando para o teto. – Eu gostava tanto do que eu fazia. Dos olhares de quando eu dizia que estavam curados e da agitação. Dos plantões e até do cansaço e da falta de sono. Eu só...

— Amava a profissão. Você amava o que fazia, Tom. – Declarou, tocando sua nuca, encostando sua testa na dele. – Você perdeu uma paciente, querido. E eu sinto muito. Mas isso faz parte da profissão que você escolheu. E você pode deixar isso te puxar para baixo, ou pode se lembrar das vidas que salvou e que ainda vai salvar, e seguir em frente.

— Ela era tão... – Cobriu os olhos. – Eu tive um sonho noite passada. Eu vi meu pai.

— Ah, Tom... Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não. Mas obrigado. – Declarou, pegando a mão de Bella e beijando sua palma. – Eu só quero esquecer. Seguir m frente, com você. – Acrescentou, segurando a mão dela. – E o pequeno Bucky.

— E o que vai fazer agora? – Bella questionou.

— Eu tenho um amigo, que mora aqui na cidade. Ele é médico e disse que se um dia eu mudasse de ideia. Acho que vou começar por aí.

Tom se levantou, terminando de se arrumar, brincando um pouco mais com Buchy, que ainda aprendia a correr com suas patinhas.

— E você? Planos para hoje? – Perguntou, brincando com uma das mechas do cabelo de Bella.

— Pensei em terminar um dos meus quadros. Vai haver uma nova exposição na galeria e minha chefe disse que se eu terminar a tempo, posso expor um dos meus quadros.

— É sério? - Indagou. – Bella, isso é... Isso é ótimo. – A puxou, a rodando. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir, mas vamos comemorar a noite, está bem? – Perguntou, a beijando, se despedindo.

Bella se sentou na frente do computador, esperando a tela se conectar, até que uma imagem apareceu.

— Feliz aniversário, Marlin! – Vibrou, erguendo o pequeno bolo que trazia nas mãos. – É uma pena que você não possa comer, porque eu acho que esse bolo está maravilho.

— Ei, Dory! Esse parece um bom bolo, realmente. Qual o sabor?

— Cookies de chocolate. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Droga, garota. Você é boa. Sabe que esse é meu favorito.

— Eu conheço o meu melhor amigo. E então? Como se sente completando seus vinte e quatro anos? – Indagou.

— Até agora, muito bem. Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento e estou no final da residência.

— E...?

— E eu queria que você estivesse aqui. – Respondeu, cobrindo os olhos. – Eu tenho que contar uma coisa. – Começou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— O que é?

— Eu tinha um plano. – Declarou, mostrando uma passagem. – Eu comprei uma passagem para ir até aí. Eu havia arrumado uma folga e comprei a passagem. Eu só... Eu queria tanto te conhecer. Conhecer pessoalmente, porque eu conheço você, Dory.

— Então, quer dizer... Você vem? – Indagou, sem acreditar.

— Não. Não, eu não vou, Bella. Surgiu um imprevisto no hospital e eu tive que ficar. Cheguei em casa tem alguns minutos e ainda estou com as mesmas roupas.

— Mas você ainda pode...

— Minha passagem era para ontem a noite. – A interrompeu. – Eu não posso mais ir. Não agora. Sinto muito. – Acrescentou, tocando a tela.

— Tudo bem. Um dia...

— Um dia... – Declarou sorrindo. – Nada de cara triste, Dory. Conte as novidades. O que anda fazendo? Como anda o cara do esbarrão?

— Já disse que ele tem nome. Não o chame assim. Você falou com ele, ele vai bem. Estamos... Estamos ótimos.

— Alguem está apaixonada. – Cantarolou, parando ao ouvir um latido. – O que foi isso?

— Essa é a outra novidade. – Respondeu colocando o bolo na mesa e se abaixando. – Edward, esse é o Buchy. – Ergueu o pequeno cãozinho, que latim em resposta.

— Ele... Ele tem...

— Uma pata a menos? – Perguntou.

— Héterocromia! – Edward respondeu, a pegando de surpresa.

— O que?

— Heterocromia. Um olho de cada cor. Isso é incrível. – Repetiu ainda fascinado.

— Inacreditável. – Murmurou, sorrindo. - Agora vamos a mais uma parte da surpresa. – Bella declarou colocando o pequeno Bucky no chão.

— Mais? E antes que eu me esqueça, eu totalmente entendi e adorei a referencia do nome. – Acrescentou.

— Foi o que Tom disse. Eu vou pegar seu presente, espere um pouco. – Respondeu se levantando. – Feliz aniversário! – Acrescentou, revelando o quadro.

— Isso é... Sou eu? Bella, ele é... Incrível.- Respondeu tocando a tela do computador. – As cores e os traços... Eu queria estar aí. – Acrescentou.

— Eu posso mandar pelo correio se você...

— Não. Eu quero receber pessoalmente. – A interrompeu. – Promete que um dia vai me entregar? – Perguntou.

— Claro. Eu vou guardar até você vir buscar, Marlin. – Respondeu sorrindo, parando quando ele bocejou. – Você deve estar exausto. Vá para cama e eu falo com você mais tarde.

— É, eu realmente adoraria minha cama. – Edward murmurou, esfregando os olhos. – Mas assim que eu acordar, e comer, porque eu adoraria um hambúrguer e... – Pensou. – Eu adoraria um hambúrguer agora e talvez um banho e ...

— Marlin? – O chamo, rindo da distração.

— Desculpe. Acho que a cama é uma prioridade, mas assim que eu acordar e resolver as outras pendências, que tal uma sessão de procurando Nemo? – Perguntou. – Podemos assistir antes que eu saia.

— Noite animada pela frente? – Perguntou sorrindo. – Posso perguntar com quem?

— Curiosa? – Indagou, com um sorriso torto. – Sabe, Dory. Só porque não tenho uma namorada, não significa que vou passar a noite sozinho. – Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Você não tem jeito. – Bella murmurou, sorrindo.

— E você me ama. – Respondeu convencido.

— Assim como você. – Retrucou.

— É eu amo. – Indagou sorrindo. - Vejo você mais tarde, Dory.

~Tom chegou no apartamento, mas não ouviu nada.

— Bella? – Chamou, andando pelo apartamento . – Bucky? – Chamou, mas ninguém respondeu, até que ele encontrou um bilhete.

 ** _Levei o Bucky até o veterinário. Voltamos em breve._**

 ** _—_** ** _Bella_**

— Parece que estou sozinho. – Murmurou, se levantando e deixando o bilhete na mesa, quando sentiu uma tontura. Talvez tivesse levantado rápido demais. Ele apoiou a mão na cabeça, respirando fundo.

Tom voltou a se sentar, olhando para a foto que estava ao lado, na estante. Nela, Tom e Bella sorriam, carregando o pequeno Buchy.

— O que há de errado? – Resmungou, olhando para a foto. – Tudo bem, vamos lá. – Acrescentou, se levantando e pegando seu celular.

— Alô? – A voz soou do outro lado.

— Emmett? É o Tom. Se lembra da proposta que me fez? – Perguntou.

— Grande Tommy. Sabia que ligaria alguma hora. – Respondeu. – Tipos de médicos como você não desistem assim.

— Pois é. Parece que você me conhece bem, amigo. Aquela vaga ainda está aberta?

— Sabe que sim. – Respondeu. – O que te fez mudar de ideia?

— Minha namorada. Nós conversamos e eu andei pensando. Está na hora de retomar minha vida. Uma carreira e uma família. Eu quero essas coisas, Emm.

— E você vai conseguir. Então você vai ligar para...

— Não. – O interrompeu. – Meu pai decidiu que não faço parte da vida dele no minuto em que me expulsou.

— Mas seu irmão...

— Emmett, quando eu disse que vou retomar minha vida, não quis dizer essa parte dela. Somente minha carreira.

— Entendi. – Respondeu, baixando o tom da voz. – Que tal segunda? Acha que pode vir até aqui para conversarmos com o diretor do hospital? Carlisle está ansioso para te conhecer.

— Parece bom. – Retrucou. – Vejo você segunda, Emm. – Acrescentou desligando o celular.

Agora é hora de recomeçar. Começando pela sua carreira. Logo Bella chegaria e ele mal podia esperar para contar sobre a entrevista. Talvez em um jantar. Tom sorriu com a ideia, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

A carne estava no forno, enquanto Tom cortava os legumes, quando a faca escapou de sua mão, abrindo um corte.

— Droga. – Ralhou, segurando a própria mão, quando sentiu seu estomago se contorcer. A dor parecia se formar no centro de seu estomago, se espalhando, enquanto sentia que algo tentava sair.

Tom correu até o banheiro, despejando tudo que havia em seu estomago.

Ele estava jogado no chão, enquanto continuava vomitando. Talvez fosse a comida. Talvez algum dos ingredientes estivesse estragado e Tom sempre provava enquanto cozinhava.

Ele continuou vomitando, se perguntando quanto alguem poderia colocar para fora antes de desmaiar.

Bella entrou no apartamento, carregando Buchy, parando ao ouvir barulhos.

— Tom? - o chamou, caminhando até o banheiro, de onde o barulho vinha.

— Não entra aqui. - uma voz fraca soou, deixando Bella preocupada. Tom se mantinha sentado, abraçado a privada.

— Tom! - correu até ele, preocupada, enquanto Buchy latia. – Espera aqui, querido. – Pediu, trancando Buchy no quarto de hóspedes e correndo de volta ao banheiro. De volta para Tom.

Ele estava pálido e havia gostas de suor em sua testa. - O que você tem?- Perguntou, passando uma toalha fria sobre sua testa.

— Eu não sei. - mentiu. - Talvez seja uma virose. Mas ele sabia que não era. Sabia que não era uma virose de jeito nenhum. Vinha tendo uma sensação estranha nos últimos dias e sabia que havia algo errado. Só não sabia o que era.

— Sua mão. – Olhou assustada, para o sangue que vazava do corte.

— Eu estava cozinhando. A faca escorregou, eu estou bem. – Murmurou. – A carne! – Gritou, quando ouviu o detector de fumaça.

— Eu vou desligar, espera aqui. – Pediu, correndo.

Quando chegou na cozinha, havia fumaça. Bella desligou o forno, abrindo a porta para que a fumaça saísse. Depois de desligar o alarme, Bella correu de volta ao banheiro.

— Vem. Um banho vai ajudar. – Pediu, o ajudando a se levantar, o carregando até o chuveiro, enquanto o ajudava a se livrar das roupas.

Depois do banho, Bella o ajudou a se deitar, o cobrindo.

— Vai se sentir melhor. – Declarou, acariciando seus cabelos. – Vou preparar algo para você.

— Não precisa. Eu ia fazer um jantar. – Respondeu fracamente. – Era uma surpresa. Queria comemorar.

— Está tudo bem. – Disse, beijando sua testa. – O que você queria comemorar? – Perguntou, se virando quando Bucky latiu.

— Alguem quer atenção. – Tom respondeu, quando Bella se levantou o buscando.

— E então? O que queria comemorar?

— Eu tenho uma entrevista na segunda. Neurologia. – Respondeu.

— Talvez deva remarcar. – Bella disse, tocando seus cabelos. Secando sua testa com uma toalha. – Até se sentir melhor.

— Eu estou bem. Deve ser algo que comi, amor. Eu estou bem. – Acrescentou.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ver um médico?

— Não. Eu estou bem. – A tranqüilizou fechando os olhos.

Bella o deixou dormindo, enquanto Buucky se aninhava a ele. Ele estava bem agora, então se levantou caminhando até a cozinha. Arrumando tudo. Depois de tudo arrumado, Bella voltou ao quarto, onde Tom dormia tranquilamente.

Suas roupas estavam sujas e soadas, então decidiu tomar um banho, depois voltou se deitando ao lado dele.

Bella brincava com os cabelos dele, enquanto o observava dormir tranquilamente. Quando ouviu seu celular vibrar. Ela atendeu rapidamente, antes que Tom acordasse.

— Espera um minuto. – Pediu, se levantando e saindo do quarto. – Oi.

— Bella? Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou, preocupado. – Eu mandei mensagem, mas..

— Sim, estou bem. Desculpe não responder. Houve um problema. Tom não passou muito bem, então.. – Explicou, suspirando.

— Ele está bem agora? – Perguntou preocupado.

— Sim. Eu só... Foi tudo rápido. Ele machucou a mão, mas está bem. Eu sei que iamos assistir o filme, mas...

— Vá ficar com ele, Bella. – Respondeu, a interrompendo. – E mande um oi por mim. – Acrescentou.

— Obrigada. Você é o melhor. – Agradeceu se despedindo e voltando para o quarto.

Bella entrou no quarto, onde Tom ainda dormia tranqüilo. Então voltou para a cozinha, para preparar algo para eles comerem.

Depois de comer, Tom parecia melhor e se sentia melhor também.

— Melhor? – Perguntou se aninhando a ele. – Talvez devesse passar a noite aqui.

— Parece uma boa ideia. – Tom respondeu, brincando com o pequeno Buchy que dormia no meio deles. – Acho que só preciso de uma boa noite de sono. – Acrescentou fechando os olhos. Talvez uma boa noite de sono realmente ajudasse.

Alguns dias se passaram. Tom se sentia muito melhor e havia ido na entrevista e agora precisava esperar pela resposta. A virose parecia ter ido embora. Mas aquela sensação gritante de que havia algo errado continuava ali, presente.

Bucky crescia cada vez mais e era cada vez mais difícil ficar levando ele de um lado para o outro. Toda semana, desde que haviam adotado Buchy, eles revezavam a guarda do agora não tão pequeno cãozinho.

— Você viu a bolinha dele? – Bella perguntou, olhando na mochila que Tom carregava.

— Está aí, não está? – Indagou, brincando com Bucky no chão, enquanto ele o mordia de brincadeira.

— Não está.

— Eu devo ter esquecido no meu apartamento, desculpe. Assim não, Bucky. – Ralhou, quando o cão tentou puxar sua calça e Tom se sentou no sofá, fugindo.

— Aqui, garoto. – Bella o chamou, colocando ração na tigela, chamando sua atenção na mesma hora. – Ele está enorme.

— Acho que a mulher do abrigo mentiu. Acha que ele vai morder muita coisa sem aquela bola? – Perguntou, quando Bella se sentou em seu colo.

— Com toda certeza. Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Questionou e ele negou. – Que parecemos pais divorciados. Onde a criança tem duas casas e sempre esquece seus brinquedos.

— Não entendi. – Murmurou, brincando com os cabelos dela, quando ela se sentou em seu colo.

— Isso do Bucky ficar indo do meu apartamento para o seu. Acho que o deixa estressado. Por isso ele nunca sabe o que deve ou não morder e onde deve ou não fazer xixi. – Explicou.

— Pode ser verdade, mas...Somos os pais dele. – Tom respondeu, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

— Exatamente, querido. É por isso que temos que pensar no melhor para ele. – Declarou seriamente, cruzando os braços. – E acho que o melhor para ele, é ficar em um lugar só.

— Então está dizendo que quer que ele more aqui? Permanentemente? – Questionou, franzindo a testa, fazendo Bella prender o riso.

— Estou. – Respondeu. – Acho que ele seria mais feliz, você não acha? – Indagou.

— Sim, mas...

— Além do mais, eu tenho uma cama de casal enorme e acho que ela cabe nós três tranquilamente, você não acha? – Questionou, finalmente se permitindo sorrir da confusão estampada no rosto de Tom.

— Espera... O que? Eu pensei...

— Eu não quero que o Bucky more comigo, Tom. – Revelou, beijando seus lábios rapidamente e se afastando, encarando seus olhos, ainda confusos. – Eu quero que você more comigo e que o Bucky more com a gente. E aí? O que me diz? – Indagou, quando o pequeno mais novo membro da família latiu. – E acho que ele também quer uma resposta.

— Eu digo que... – Começou, com um suspiro contente. – Isso é... – Sorriu ainda mais, a beijando, enquanto Bucky latiu novamente. – Me ajuda com as malas? – Indagou, a fazendo sorrir também.

* * *

Então? Um grande passo, esse de morarem juntos. Bucky completou a família que TOm sempre quis. Mas nada dura para sempre, né hehehe Continuem acompanhando, comentando e recomendações são bem vindas. ;)


	6. Capítulo 06- Carta número 05

Olha eu aqui com mais um capítulo. Momentos importantes agora. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações também são bem vindas. Qual quadro a Bella vai pintar dessa vez?

* * *

 **Home - Gabrielle Aplin**

 **It's not just where you lay your head**

 _Não é apenas onde você deita sua cabeça_

 **It's not just where you make your bed**

 _Não é apenas onde você arruma sua cama_

 **As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**

 _Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa pra onde vamos?_

 **Home, home**

 _Lar..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 03 de novembro de 2015._

 _Hey, irmãozinho. Eu sei que falo dela mais do que você gostaria de ler ou saber, mas simplesmente não posso evitar._

 _Também gostaria que você conhecesse o B. Eu contei a você que estávamos pensando em adotar um cãozinho e nós fizemos. Ele é um labrador que cresceu muito mais do que imaginávamos ser possível._

 _Embora eu adore o B, eu sei que a mulher do abrigo mentiu e tenho quase certeza de que ele vai crescer muito mais do que agora. E acredite, ele já é bem grande para um apartamento. Nosso apartamento. É isso aí, irmãozinho. Vamos morar juntos._

 _Bella me perguntou recentemente sobre meus planos para o futuro e eu tomei uma decisão. Retomar a neurologia. Eu amava aquele mundo e acho que talvez seja a hora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algumas coisas parecem estranhas. Meio fora de órbita._

 _Eu pareceria louco se dissesse que tenho tido sensações estranhas? Se lembra de quando éramos crianças e eu sempre podia dizer quando iria chover? E sinto que seja algo assim, mas está diferente. Mais pessoal. Mais profundo. Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo um pouco, porque essas sensações fizeram com que eu marcasse um médico. Eu não pego uma maldito resfriado em mais de cinco anos e aqui estou, marcando um médico por causa de uma sensação. Só me resta esperar._

 _Em todo caso, daqui alguns dias será meu aniversário de namoro com a Bella e ela me perguntou o que eu queria de presente. Minha resposta para ela? Uma noite tranqüila com ela. Minha resposta para mim? Reconstruir antigos laços que permiti que outras pessoas destruíssem._

 _Alguns dizem que onde moramos é nossa casa, mas eu discordo. Me sinto muito mais em casa quando estou com a Bella em seu apartamento, nosso agora; do que quando estava sozinho no meu._

 _De qualquer maneira, essa de certa forma foi uma escolha minha. Mas ainda me dói pensar no passado. Espero que o que dizem seja verdade e que o tempo termine de curar essa ferida. Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que parar de abri-la constantemente._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

— Acho que essa foi a ultima. – Declarou, colocando a caixa no chão, quando Bella se atirou no sofá. – Será que conseguimos arrumar tudo até a noite? – Questionou, fazendo Bella o olhar.

— O que tem a noite? – Perguntou, arrumando um porta retrato. Quando ele não respondeu, ela se virou, o encarando.

— Sabe que dia é hoje, certo? – Indagou.

— Quinta? – Respondeu, pensando. - Droga! Noite de jogos. – Bateu na testa se lembrando. – Que horas eles chegam?

— As sete. – Respondeu apontando para a caixa. – Pode abrir aquela, por favor? Acho que os retratos estão nela.

— Claro. – Respondeu se ajoelhando e abrindo a caixa, quando viu um embrulho.

– Feliz aniversário. – Ele declarou, sorrindo, feliz com a reação dela. – Eu pensei em fazer um jantar, mas como é noite de jogos e...

— Eu adoro noite de jogos. – Ela completou, ainda olhando o envelope.

— Então o jantar fica para amanhã. Mas não consegui esperar para o presente.

— Pensei que tivesse esquecido. – Bella murmurou segurando o pequeno envelope.

— Como se isso fosse acontecer. – Respondeu caminhando até ela. – Abre. – Pediu, quando ela rasgou o envelope.

— Tom, isso é... – Bella disse, observando o papel.

— Quando nos conhecemos, eu perguntei onde você gostaria de ir e você disse...

— Paris. – Completou, ainda sem acreditar. – Tom, isso...

— Partimos no final de semana que vem. – Explicou se aproximando, tocando sua cintura.

— Isso é... Eu nem sei o que dizer! – Gritou, tocando seus ombros.

— Dizer que gostou é um começo. – Exclamou, preocupado.

— Se gostei? Isso é incrível! É um sonho e poder viajar com você? É mais do que podia imaginar. – Completou o beijando. – Sabe, meu presente parece bobo agora.

— Tenho certeza de que vou adorar. – Declarou sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas tão adoráveis.

— Está bem! - Bella se levantou correndo até o quarto e voltando com uma caixa pequena. – Aqui, Feliz aniversário.

Tomas pegou o embrulho, o abrindo lentamente, mas quando terminou de abrir, seus olhos estavam confusos.

— Um guardanapo? – Perguntou, olhando para o tecido nas mãos, ainda sem entender. Bella sorriu apontando.

— Olha a parte de dentro, seu bobo. – Pediu, e Tom obedeceu, arregalando os olhos ao perceber o que era aquilo e lendo em voz alta.

— _Para Thomas, que a força esteja com você, Harrison Ford._ — Declarou, mantendo a mão na boca.

— Ele foi até a galeria no meio do mês passado. Comprou um dos quadros e como fui eu que vendi, consegui o autógrafo também. Eu quase não consegui esconder isso de você. – Explicou. – Eu sei que não é tão bom quanto uma viagem, mas...

— Você tem ideia do que isso é para mim? Eu tenho o autógrafo do Han Solo!- Gritou, batendo os pés no chão, feito um menino.

— Então você gostou? – Perguntou, ainda sorrindo da reação do namorado.

— Se eu gostei? Isso... Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida inteira, Bella! Eu não sou capaz em expressar em palavras o que eu sinto agora. Eu vou amanhã mesmo procurar alguem que possa emoldurar isso! – Respondeu abraçando o guardanapo.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Respondeu, sorrindo da alegria dele.

— Gostei muito, muito mesmo. – Respondeu, ainda olhando para o tecido nas mãos.

— Eu sei que você adoraria ficar admirando seu presente, mas... – Declarou, apontando para as caixas.

— Eu sei. – Murmurou, o guardando na caixa, deixando longe do pequeno Bucky, o mordedor. – Noite de jogos. – Respondeu, carregando uma caixa.

Ao colocar a caixa no chão, sentiu seus braços se cansarem. A caixa nem parecia tão pesada, olhou para ela, ainda se recuperando. Não tinha tempo para descansar. Tinha que arrumar sua nova casa. A casa deles, agora.

— Eu atendo. – Tom gritou, enquanto Bella saia do banho.

— Eaí, cara. – Emmett o cumprimentou, dando um _High Five.-_

 _—_ Espero que esteja pronto para perder. – Tom declarou sorrindo, o deixando passar.

— Como se isso fosse acontecer.

— Rose. – Assentiu, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, enquanto os dois entravam.

— Ele passou a semana falando que dessa vez ganharia, Tom. Será que não pode deixar com que ele ganhe dessa vez? – Pediu, fazendo Thomas sorrir.

— Assim não teria a menor graça. – Emmett resmungou. – Porque seria trapaça!

— E a Bella? – Perguntou ignorando a birra do namorado.

— Saindo do banho. – Respondeu, quando ouviu a campainha outra vez. – Deve ser a pizza. Tem cerveja na geladeira e suco também, Rose.

— Sabe, Tom. É isso que eu aprecio em você, a maioria dos caras não lembra dessas coisas. – Comentou. Rosálie nunca bebia nada que tivesse álcool. Sua mãe era alcoólatra e no fundo, ela Tinha medo que essa o desejo e o vício estivessem impregnados em seu DNA.

— Quando quiser. – Piscou para ela, sorrindo.

— Cara, eu estou bem aqui! Não pisque desse jeito. Eu gosto de ser um cara comprometido e a Bella chutaria sua bunda.

— Por que eu chutaria uma bunda tão bonita? – Bella perguntou, aparecendo na sala, enquanto Tom abria a porta.

— Será que podemos parar de falar da minha bunda? – Perguntou abrindo a porta, e parando ao olhar o sorriso do entregador. Ele havia escutado? – Obrigado.

— Por que está vermelho? – Bella perguntou sorrindo, se sentando na almofada no chão.

— Porque o entregador ouviu sobre a conversa.

— Sobre sua...

— Vamos começar o joga para que eu possa ganhar de você de novo, Emmett? – Pediu, fazendo Bella sorrir da vergonha dele. Ela se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— É uma bunda bonita. Realmente. – Sussurrou, beijando sua bochecha e voltando para seu lugar, onde começaram o jogo.

No meio jogo, Tom se levantou rapidamente, caminhando pelo corredor.

— Aonde você vai? É a sua vez. Eu estou quase ganhando. – Emmett exclamou.

— Não está não. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Não que eu queira fazer propaganda, é claro. – Murmurou, correndo até o banheiro.

Depois de usar o banheiro, sua mão esbarrou na pulseira que Bella havia deixado em cima da pia, a derrubando. Tom tentou pega-la, antes que caísse, mas foi inútil e só causou a Tom outro acesso de tosse. Mas dessa vez mais longo. Ele tossiu e tossiu, usando uma das mãos para cobrir a boca, mas congelando ao olhar entre seus dedos. Parecia sangue. Vermelho e quente. Talvez tivesse se sujado de molho com a pizza, mas se lembraria se a mão estivesse sua, não lembraria.

Tom olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, encarando seu rosto. Parecia mais magro do que antes e se sentia mais cansado do que o normal. E agora, o sangue. Talvez seja o molho. É apenas molho, Thomas. Nada de mais. Só bom e velho molho. Nada com o que se preocupar. Sussurrou e repetiu diversas vezes para si mesmo. Então lavou a mão, e voltou para a sala.

Bella o olhava, como se visse algo errado, mas não havia nada de errado.

— Tudo bem? – Perguntou, quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

— Claro. Minha vez? – Perguntou, decidido a continuar a noite.

— Eu ouvi você tossir. Tossir muito. – Completou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Eu engasguei. Foi só isso. Sabe que acontece as vezes. – Sua vez, Rose. – Declarou, tentando a todo custo mudar de assunto.

— Engasgou com o que? – Perguntou, curiosa.

— Com a saliva, eu acho. Tudo bem agora. – Respondeu, fazendo seus olhos implorarem para que ela esquecesse aquilo e continuassem a noite tranquilamente.

Os jogos haviam acabado, mas antes de irem embora, Rose queria brincar um pouco com o pequeno Bucky. Rose adorava animais, mas Emmett era alérgico a pelo de cachorros, então não podiam ter um. O pequeno peludo teve que ficar no quarto enquanto todos jogavam.

Estavam apenas Emmett e Tom na sala, apenas conversando e brincando, quando Emmett franziu o cenho, olhando para Tom.

— Isso na sua camisa... – Começou, mas Tom o cortou antes que continuasse.

— É molho. Eu sou uma bagunça quando como. – Declarou, engolindo seco. Era um péssimo mentiroso e sabia disso.

— Sei... Eu podia jurar que era sangue. – Emmett estreitou os olhos. – Tem certeza de que está bem? Você engasgou feio. Eu estava quase indo até lá para te ajudar. – Comentou, fazendo Tom revirar os olhos.

— Eu estou bem. Tenho engasgado facilmente nos últimos tempos. Muita saliva, eu acho.

— Tom, tem certeza de que está bem? De verdade? – Perguntou e Tom passou a mão no cabelo, olhando para o amigo e sussurrando.

— Olha, Emm... Eu quero falar sobre isso, mas não aqui e não agora.

— O que...? Por que não? Estamos entre amigos, cara. Nada que você diga...

— Eu não quero falar com o meu melhor amigo. Eu quero falar com o doutor McCarty. O médico, onde existe um sigilo. Então, chega ta bem?

— Chega coisa nenhuma. Tom, se está com problemas...

— Eu não sei. – Resmungou cobrindo o rosto. – Eu só me sinto estranho. Tenho tido algumas... sensações estranhas.

— Sensações? – Perguntou, descrente.

— Eu não sei explicar. Não realmente. – Respondeu, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – É como... Como quando eu era criança. Eu tinha sensações e sempre sabia quando iria chover.

— Como previsões do futuro? – Questionou, confuso.

— Não. Mas sensações. Eu não sei explicar, Emmett. Eu queria poder explicar, mas não sei.

— Bella sabe? – Perguntou. – Dessas sensações?

— Não. E você não vai dizer nada. – Pediu, apontando para ele, baixando o tom de voz. – São coisas da minha cabeça. Ela já está preocupada com os quadros dela. Não precisa de mais coisas na cabeça.

Emmett olhou para o amigo, que parecia abatido, mas não fazia ideia por onde começar.

— Está bem. No meu consultório, na segunda. Vamos pedir alguns exames e ver o que descobrimos. E eu prometo que não vou dizer nada para Bella, ainda. – Explicou. – Mas se descobrirmos alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

— Eu sei. – Murmurou, quando as meninas voltaram para terminar a noite de jogos.

Tom acordou, se virando para o lado, encontrando uma Bella adormecida, abraçada ao pequeno Buck.

— Você está encarando. – Ela murmurou se virando, se aconchegando ao seu peito.

— Admirando. – Tom sussurrou, brincando com os cabelos dela. – Você é tão linda... – Acrescentou, beijando sua testa e descendo para os olhos, ainda fechados, descendo para o pescoço.

Bella sorriu, com as caricias, rolando seu corpo para cima de Tom, fazendo Bucky pular da cama.

— Acho que ele não gosto disso. – Tom murmurou, fazendo Bella sorrir e voltar a beija-lo.

— Mas eu gosto. Porque é muito bom.

— Isso é bom, porque eu adoro beijar você. Muito. – Completou, mantendo suas mãos na cintura dela. – Já conseguimos arrumar quase tudo. O que acha de ficarmos deitados aqui o dia todo? Assistir um filme e talvez uma pizza?

— Parece perfeito. – Bella respondeu, forçando seu corpo contra o de Tom.

Eles estavam deitados, assistindo televisão, quando uma reportagem chamou a atenção de Bella.

— Olha isso! – Apontou. – É um panda.

— Um panda muito fofo. – Tom apontou, sorrindo para ela.

— Um panda que vende seus quadros. – Resmungou frustrada.

— Nada de novo na galeria? – Questionou, vendo a irritação dela.

— Não. O Newton é um idiota. Não reconheceria uma boa obra de arte nem se jogassem na cabeça dele.

— Eu gosto dos seus quadros. – Tom disse, apontando para a TV. – Gosto mais do que dos quadros do panda.

— Pelo menos o panda é capaz de vender os quadros que pinta. Tudo que eu tenho são um monte de telas e tintas. – Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, murmurando. – Eu queria ser uma panda.

— Você seria uma panda muito fofa.

— Você é parcial, não conta.

— Não sou, não. – Rebateu, fazendo Bella olhar para ele.

— Você é meu namorado, Tom. Além disso, olhe pra mim, eu estou com inveja de um panda! O que tem de errado comigo? – Perguntou, ainda com o travesseiro cobrindo o rosto. Calmamente, Tom tirou o travesseiro, afastando as mechas de cabelo que cobriam os olhos de Bella.

— Não há nada de errado com você. Você é linda, inteligente, divertida e absolutamente talentosa. Os seus quadros são incríveis e todos os pandas teriam inveja do seu trabalho. Você só não achou a pessoa certa no ramo. Isso leva tempo, mas você vai vender suas telas. E vai fazer tanto sucesso, - sussurrou em seu ouvido – que eu fico feliz em ter um retrato meu, da época que você ainda não era uma pintora famosa.

— Você é muito bobo. – Bella respondeu, sorrindo, brincando com os cabelos dele.

— Um bobo extremamente apaixonado por você, Pan. – Declarou, a deixando confusa.

— Pan? – Indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— É, você disse que queria ser um panda. Seria estranho te chamar de panda o tempo todo, então, Pan parece mais adequado. Além disso, eu queria muito encontrar um apelido para você. – Completou, sorrindo.

— Não, você não está falando sério. – Respondeu rindo.

— Claro que estou, Pan. – Beijou a ponta de seu nariz, a erguendo. - Agora, vem. A pizza vai chegar em alguns minutos, mas eu acho que da tempo de um banho. E acho que iríamos muito mais rápido, se fossem os dois juntos, não acha? – Perguntou, sorrindo.

— Claro. Além da economia de água, não é? – Rebateu, mordendo o lábio, escondendo o riso.

— Garota espera, você Pan. – Respondeu, saindo em direção ao banheiro, com Bella em suas costas.

— Eai, cara. – Emmett declarou, quando Tom se sentou a sua frente.

— Médico, Emm. Eu preciso do meu médico. – Pediu, encostando a porta.

— Desculpa. Isso é estranho. Você é meu melhor amigo, Tom. Além disso, não contar para Bella. Aquilo na sua camisa era sangue, não era? – Perguntou.

— Era. – Murmurou. – Tem acontecido isso ultimamente. Um pouco de sangue, as vezes no nariz, as vezes na tosse.

— E o que mais tem sentido?

— Eu não sei. Cansaço. Me sinto um pouco casado ultimamente.

— Tem tido dificuldades de respirar? Seus engasgos, Bella disse que não foi a primeira vez.

— É, tem acontecido bastante. Eu não sei.

— Alguma dor? – Perguntou.

— No peito, quando eu tusso muito. Mas acho que isso é normal, não é?

— Tom, nenhuma dor é normal. Eu vou pedir um hemograma completo, para poder analisar sua contagem de Alfa-fetoproteina e tudo mais. – Parou, olhando para o amigo. – E também uma ultrassonografia. Por precaução, é claro.

— E depois?

— Vamos com calma, Tom. Primeiro precisamos ver os resultados. Não tem por que sofrer antes do tempo, está bem?

— Está bem. Mas...Você tem uma opinião médica? – Tom perguntou depois de descrever os sintomas.

— Pelo que você diz, grosseiramente, eu diria que é um começo de pneumonia. Fácil de tratar, mas não recomendo que viaje.

— Essa viagem é tudo para Bella. – Explicou, fazendo Emmett negar.

— Não, você é tudo para Bella. Tenho certeza de que ela vai entender.

— Mas eu poderia viajar, certo? Mesmo tomando os remédios, ainda poderia viajar.

— Sim, mas...

— Então não temos mais o que discutir, Emmett.

— Thomas, seja sensato. – Pediu, esfregando os olhos. – Eu disse que grosseiramente poderia ser isso. Não disse que é de fato. Eu vou pedir os exames de sangue para saber mais.

— E quanto ao sangue na tosse? – Perguntou.

— Se eu estiver certo, o que não estou dizendo que é o caso, eu diria que foi causado pelo rompimento de algum vaso, devido ao esforço da tosse, uma vez que você tem se engasgado com facilidade. – Explicou.

— Sabe, Emm. Para um médico, você tem muito pouca fé em si mesmo.

* * *

Dessa vez foi um pequeno Panda. Mais para frente fará mais sentido. Emmett vai fazer tudo que pode para ajudar nosso Tom, mas quem leu o prólogo sabe que não faz muita diferença né. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações são bem vidas


	7. Capítulo 07- Carta número 06

Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo. As cartas do Tom estão acabando, para nosso desespero, mas aqui está a surpresa! São dez, mas não serão as últimas. Alguem arrisca palpite sobre de quem são as outras? A fic terá 30 capítulo. Quero agradecer também a recomendação linda que a fic recebeu. Isso anima a gente.

* * *

 **Home - Phillip Phillips**

 **Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

 _Porque eu vou fazer deste lugar o seu lar_

 **Settle down, it'll all be clear**

 _Acalme-se, tudo vai ficar claro_

 **Don't pay no mind to the demons**

 _Não preste atenção aos demônios_

 **They fill you with fear**

 _Eles enchem você de medo..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 01 de janeiro de 2016_

 _É o inicio de um novo ano, irmãozinho. Estou feliz como não tenho estado em muito tempo. Acho que meu sexto sentido falhou dessa vez. Estou melhor do que nunca._

 _Ainda me lembro como foi a mudança e as coisas com a Bella não poderiam estar melhores. Mas como comigo tem sempre um porém, aqui está o meu:_

 _Ela quer que eu conheça o melhor amigo dela. Confesso que sabia que esse dia chegaria. Eu já conheci seus pais e isso não me assustou mais do que agora. E se ele não gostar de mim? Eles se conhecem há mais tempo e não sei se conseguiria pedir que ela se afaste. Ela parece feliz quando fala com ele._

 _Eu quase sinto como se o conhecesse. Eles se conheceram pela internet e tem mantido uma amizade desde então. Parece que ele vem para a cidade por esses dias. Eu não posso dizer que ele parece uma má pessoa, já que só falei com ele uma vez e rapidamente, mas também não posso dizer que seja uma boa pessoa. Só eu sei como as aparências enganam, irmãozinho._

 _Agora, sobre o não tão pequeno B; ele cresceu muito mais do que Bella e eu esperávamos, mas ainda sim o amamos. Ainda mais agora, que não temos que compartilhar a guarda. Ele é tão bom cão quanto o Sargento. A propósito, como ele está? Gostaria de vê-lo, mas você entende, não é?_

 _Eu tenho uma novidade. Bella me disse uma vez que eu devia esquecer minhas paranóias e fazer algo que amasse. Foi pensando nisso que me candidatei para uma vaga na ala de neurologia no Chicago Balmes Hospital, e adivinhe? Fui aceito. Começo na segunda semana de janeiro e não poderia estar mais animado._

 _Eu acho que a roda está finalmente rodando ao meu favor e a lei de Murphy resolveu tirar um tempo de folga. Talvez possamos até nos acertar em breve, irmãozinho. Sinto que nessa nova fase da minha vida, tudo é possível._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

— Acho que pegamos tudo, certo? – Tom perguntou, prendendo a coleira no não tão pequeno Bucky com uma mão e pegando a mala com a outra.

— Sim. Passaportes, passagens, malas. Tem certeza de que Emmett não se importa de ficar com ele? – Perguntou carregando sua mala também.

— Rose adora animais.

— Claro que adora, ela é veterinária. – Comentou, sorrindo.

— Vãos ser só algumas semanas. Retrucou, a beijando rapidamente, trancando a porta.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, o telefone começou tocar, enquanto eles desciam até a garagem.

— _Tom, aqui é o Emmett. Eu estou com os resultados do seu exame. Você está bem. Um pouco anêmico, mas bem. Eu acho que só queria te tranqüilizar um pouco. Enfim, eu só liguei para dizer isso e a gente conversa melhor quando você voltar de viagem. Então... Até mais._

E assim, a mensagem foi encerrada, deixando apenas, o som ensurdecedor do silencio.

— Sinto muito que tenhamos adiado a viagem por causa da galeria. – Bella declarou, enquanto o táxi se dirigia ao aeroporto.

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Além disso, será uma época perfeita. Podemos assistir algumas exibições de obras de arte que só são feitas em dezembro, além disso, vamos passar o ano novo em Paris. O que mais um casal poderia desejar? – Tom explicou, passando o braço sobre os ombros de Bella, que se aconchegou a ele.

— Você está certo. Eu queria contar uma coisa. – Bella sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— O que você aprontou? – Tom perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

— Por que acha que eu aprontei alguma coisa? – Questionou.

— Você está brincando com os dedos e mordendo o lábio. Faz isso quando está nervosa. – Rebateu, quando ela continuou o observando. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito? Era inteligente, divertido, carinhoso, atencioso, além de absurdamente lindo. – O que? Eu observo.

— Estou vendo. – Sorriu balançando a cabeça. – Então, se lembra do Edward? Meu amigo? – Questionou.

— O do procurando Nemo? – Perguntou, fazendo Bella assentir. Tom balançou a cabeça, indicando para que ela continuasse.

— Ele disse que precisava vir para Chicago, resolver umas coisas, e ele meio que... queria conhecer você?

— Eu? – Indagou, confuso.

— Claro.

— Por que?

— Bem, somos amigos, e você é meu namorado. Acho que ele só está curioso. Sempre falo de você para ele, então acho normal que ele queira te conhecer.

— Está bem. – Murmurou, nervoso. – Quando ele vem?

— Na primeira semana se janeiro. Dois dias depois de voltarmos. Por falar nisso, quando você começa no hospital? – Perguntou.

— Dia dez.

— Animado? – Perguntou entusiasmada.

— Apavorado. – Respondeu, descendo do carro.

— Não tem razão para isso. – O tranqüilizou.

— Eu não sei. E se... Se eu estragar tudo de novo? – Perguntou segurando a mão dela, caminhando em direção ao balcão do aeroporto.

— Tom, eu já disse a você que...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Estou sendo ridículo, desculpa. – Pediu, sorrindo, a beijando, deixando Bella ligeiramente tonta, fazendo ela se perguntar se sempre se sentiria assim todas as vezes que ele a beijava. Como se flutuasse. Se a resposta fosse sim, ela seria muito, muito feliz.

— Olha ali. – Apontou para um senhor, enquanto esperavam no portão de embarque.

— O que? – Rebateu, quando Tom enlaçou sua cintura, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Olha no canto. Aquele senhor. – Acrescentou, quando uma senhora se aproximou do pequeno senhor que segurava um buque de flores.

— Que gracinha. – Bella sussurrou, assistindo ao reencontro deles.

— Acha que chegamos a isso? - Questionou, apertando sua cintura, cheirando seu pescoço.

— Tom. – Murmurou, apertando o braço dele, que envolvia a cintura dela.

— Estamos em um aeroporto. – Respondeu, fechando os olhos e controlando sua respiração.

— Eu sei. – Rebateu, com um olhar inocente. – Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

— Não comece uma coisa que não vamos poder terminar por horas.

— Por horas? – Indagou. – Mas e...

— Tom, eu sei que você assistiu férias frustradas, mas nós não vamos fazer a cena do banheiro. – Respondeu sorrindo da cara de decepção dele.

— Droga. – Murmurou, beijando seu pescoço e se afastando, quando ela girou em seus braços o puxando.

— Eu acho que vamos chegar a isso. E ainda seremos muito felizes. – Respondeu, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. – Acho que seremos mais felizes do que muitos casais.

— O mais feliz dos casais. – Tom completou.

— O mais feliz dos casais. – Bella repetiu o beijando.

— E você ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver todo enrugado? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Completamente. – Acrescentou, quando ouviram a chamada para o vôo. – Vamos. Nossas férias vão começar. – Declarou o puxando pela mão.

— Você quer o corredor ou a janela? – Tom perguntou, ainda segurando a mão de Bella. Desde que haviam entrado não conseguia soltar.

— Janela! – Pediu empolgada, se sentando, olhando para sua própria mão enlaçada com a dele. – Você está bem? – Perguntou, quando ele se sentou, balançando a perna.

— C- c-claro..- Gaguejou apertando o braço da poltrona quando a voz do piloto anunciou que estavam prestes a decolar.

— Tom, por que está gaguejando? – Perguntou preocupada.

— Co- coloca o ci-cinto, p- por favor. – Pediu, apertando os olhos.

— Você tem medo de avião. – Constatou. – Nunca te vi gaguejando.

— Eu fa- faço isso quando estou apa-pa-vorado. – Respondeu respirando fundo. – Ainda me-me atrapalho c-com as palavras q-quando me sinto a-assim.

— Amor, está tudo bem. Não tem porque ter medo. – Sussurrou apertando sua mão. – É seguro.

Bella o observou, sem saber o que fazer para acalma-lo. Nunca havia o visto daquele jeito.

— Já-já vai passar, Be-bella. – Gaguejou, quando o avião concluiu a decolagem. Ouvir aquele Be-bella partiu seu coração. Ela continuou segurando sua mão firmemente, enquanto a outra tocava seus cabelos.

— Shiu... Está tudo bem, Tom. Respira. – Pediu, e com seu toque, ele foi relaxando. – Viu? Está tudo bem.

— Estamos v-voando. –Sussurrou, olhando pela a janela. Seus olhos brilhavam, fazendo Bella sorrir. – Estamos voando. – Repetiu, mostrando que estava mais calmo. A gagueira havia parado e sua respiração começava a se acalmar

— Se sente melhor? – Bella perguntou, afagando seu cabelo.

— Um pouco. – Respondeu, coçando a nuca. – Desculpe pelo meu ataque mais cedo.

— Você tem medo de andar de avião, eu entendo. – Rebateu com um sorriso fraco. – Embora a gagueira tenha sido uma surpresa para mim.

— Quando... eu era um garoto, eu tinha alguns problemas de confiança. Minha mãe tentou me ajudar, porque... isso envergonhava meu pai. Ela fazia meu irmão e eu lermos para ela. Sabe, para ajudar a melhorar. Além disso, tinha outros fatores. Meu pai era cirurgião chefe do hospital, então participava de jantares e eventos sociais. Quando eu tinha dez anos, ele decidiu que éramos maduros o bastante para participar desses jantares. Eu disse que não queria ir, mas ele não era muito bom em ouvir.

— Você estava nervoso. – Constatou.

— Apavorado. Eu não gostava de falar em público e meu pai não... sabia da gagueira. Foi vergonhoso. – Acrescentou. – Eu freqüentei uma fono e melhorei, mas ainda gaguejo quando fico nervoso ou assustado. E foi o que você viu mais cedo.

— Sinto muito. – Bella declarou, apertando sua mão, franzindo o cenho. – Sabe de uma coisa? Tive uma ideia. – Acrescentou se aproximando e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Conta até trinta e depois me segue, está bem? – Pediu, sorrindo e se levantando.

— O que? – Tom murmurou, arregalando os olhos quando descobriu para onde ela estava caminhando. – Férias frustradas. – Disse baixo, começando a contar...

— Acho que vai ser divertido. – Bella sussurrou, quando Tom entrou, fechando a porta.

— Pensei que não fossemos fazer essa cena do filme.

— Eu mudei de ideia. Mas ainda não quero que a cena acabe daquele jeito, então vamos abaixar isso aqui. – Apontou para a tampa do vaso e o beijando em seguida. – Você acharia nojento sentar no vaso? Quero fazer uma coisa. – Declarou, o empurrando e se sentando em seu colo.

— Como poderia achar isso nojento com você sentada no meu colo? – Perguntou, mordiscando o pescoço de Bella.

— Sem preliminares. – Bella sussurrou, agarrando os cabelos dele, quando ele abriu as calças e ergueu o vestido que Bella usava, puxando-a contra o próprio corpo.

— Temos poucos minutos. – Tom respondeu, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela gemendo alto, e Bella mordia o lábio, abafando seu próprio gemido e se movimentava mais rápido.

— Mais rápido. – Bella, pediu mordendo o ombro de Tom, tentando desesperadamente não fazer tanto barulho.

Tom agarrou as pernas dela, puxando para si, a erguendo, ficando de pé, quando o avião balançou, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio, fazendo Bella bater contra a parede.

— Você está bem? – Sussurrou para ela, que tremia, escondendo o rosto contra seu pescoço. – Está tremendo.

— Estou bem. – Respondeu deixando uma risada escapar.

— Você está rindo? – Perguntou sem acreditar. – Isso mexe com o meu ego, sabia?

— É só uma turbulência. Está tudo bem. – Ela falou retomando o controle, quando Tom continuou investindo contra ela, fazendo Bella arquear o corpo, tombando a cabeça, apertando as pernas ao redor de Tom, o fazendo gemer, beijando o pescoço dela, subindo até seu maxilar.

— Isso faz cócegas. – Resmungou, baixando suas pernas, que continuavam moles. As mãos dela estavam apoiadas no ombro de Tom, o beijando rapidamente, se recompondo.

— Isso foi... – Tom declarou, ainda ofegante.

— Muito bom. E ninguém terminou molhado. – Bella disse, arruando seu vestido, se limpando o melhor que pôde.

— Mais o menos, não é? – Brincou, arrumando os cabelos dela, que estavam ligeiramente desgrenhados.

— Engraçadinho. Eu vou sair e você vai depois. – Disse o beijando e saindo, olhando para os lados. – Vem. – Pediu, puxando um Tom muito sorridente pela mão. – Acho que ninguém nos ouviu.

— Senhores? – Eles pararam ao ouvir um pigarro atrás deles. Ao se virarem uma aeromoça estava parada atrás deles, com os braços cruzados. – Vamos pousar em alguns minutos. Voltem ao seus lugares, por favor.

— Claro. – Bella respondeu, corando e caminhando de volta aos seus lugares. – Pensei que tivéssemos sido pegos. – Sussurrou para Tom, quando se sentaram.

— E fomos. Quando me virei a aeromoça estava sorrindo. – Tom respondeu cobrindo o rosto sorrindo. – Mas ainda sim, valeu muito a pena. Você fica linda assim

— Assim como? – Perguntou se remexendo na cadeira, quando ele se aproximou dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Corada desse jeito. Essa cor rosa nas suas bochechas, - se aproximou ainda mais dela. – é a mesma cor que aparece quando você está gemendo meu nome quando estamos juntos. É linda.

— Você é muito fofo. – Bella respondeu, quando o sinal de apertarem os cintos surgiu. – Acho que vamos pousar.

Tom assentiu, agarrando a mão dela e fechando os olhos.

— Você está bem? – Ela perguntou e ele assentiu, respirando fundo.

— Estou. – Disse abrindo os olhos e olhando para ela. – Não estou mais com medo. Tenho algumas coisas muito melhores para me concentrar e pensar.

— Fico feliz em ajudar. – Respondeu o beijando, quando o avião pousou e a porta se abriu. – Chegamos. Podemos finalmente começar nossas férias.

— As melhores de todas.

— Quais os planos para hoje? – Bella perguntou enquanto Tom colocava as malas no canto do quarto.

— Tem uma exposição que começa em algumas horas. Tempo suficiente para um banho e um jantar. Fiz reservas no Kong Restaurante.

— Kong? – Perguntou, arregalando os olhos. – O Kong restaurante? Esse é...

— O restaurante com a saca de uma cúpula de vidro. Aquele que você pintou.

— Não acredito que conseguiu uma reserva.

— Eu fiz antes de comprar as passagens. Tecnicamente, seria nossa ultima noite aqui, mas acabou sendo a primeira por causa do atraso, então é ainda melhor. – Declarou a beijando, fazendo Bella se virar para a janela, admirando a vista.

— Isso é incrível. – Disse, admirando as luzes que iluminavam a cidade. Tom se aproximou tocando sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido puxando o corpo dela contra o seu. – Como uma banheira cheia de espuma soa para você?

— Muito, muito bem. – Ronronou, levando sua mão até a nuca de Tom.

— Eu vou encher a banheira. Por que não fica mais... a vontade? – Perguntou, descendo o zíper do vestido dela.

— Acho que é uma boa ideia. – Gemeu, quando Tom beijou sua nuca e se afastou, caminhando até o banheiro.

Tom entrou no banheiro, ligando a água quente. Enquanto ela enchia, ele retirou o casaco que vestia, tirando logo em seguida sua camisa. Haviam algumas velas espalhadas pelo banheiro, onde Tom acendeu uma por uma. Quando a banheira estava cheia, ele despejou alguns sais de banho, e terminou de se despir, vestindo apenas um roupão de banho. Antes de sair do banheiro, pegou seu celular conectando ao rádio do quarto, ligando uma musica suave.

Quando voltou ao quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas, mas ele conseguia ver uma sombra na cama. Ela havia adormecido. Também vestia um roupão de banho.

Tom se aproximou dela, ainda sorrindo. Não tinha ideia de como havia tido tanta sorte, mas ela estava ali. E o amava. Olhando para ela, conseguia pensar em tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida. Seus pais, seu irmão, sua carreira e agora ela.

Ainda a admirando, ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, afastando os cabelos de Bella, que caiam em seu rosto. Quando ele acariciou seu rosto, ela gemeu baixinho e sussurrou seu nome, quando abria preguiçosamente seus olhos.

— Olá. – Tom sussurrou, ainda brincando com uma das mexas de seu cabelo.

— Acho que dormi. – Respondeu sorrindo, bocejando.

— O banho está pronto. Vai te acordar um pouco. – Explicou estendendo a mão, que Bella rapidamente agarrou, enquanto ele a guiava até o banheiro.

— Tom! – Exclamou, levando a mão até a boca, observando cada detalhe do cômodo. – Isso é...

— Para você. – Respondeu desamarrando o laço do roupão que ela usava. – Depois podemos nos vestir e sair para jantar e ver a exposição de Alphonse Mucha. Mas essa não é a atração principal da noite. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Não é? Eu pensei...

— Você deve saber que nessa época também ocorre uma exposição de alguém um pouco mais... conhecido. – Soltou, deixando que ele entendesse o que queria dizer.

Ao perceber a que Tom se referia, Bella se virou rapidamente na banheira, se sentando sobre o colo dele.

— Não! – Exclamou, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. – Picasso... – Murmurou, quando Tom assentiu, completando sua frase.

— Plus précisément une exposition de Picasso. Chefs-d'œuvre. – Citou em Frances, fazendo com que ela o beijasse.

— Mais precisamente uma exposição de Picasso. Obras-primas! – Ela traduziu sorrindo. – Você fica sexy falando Frances. – Comentou com um sorriso bobo.

O táxi parou na porta do restaurante, quando Tom se aproximou dela sussurrando. – Espere aqui. – Pediu, pagando o motorista e descendo rapidamente e abrindo a porta do carro para que Bella pudesse sair.

— Você é encantador senhor Hopkins. – Agradeceu, com os olhos brilhantes.

— Eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, senhorita Swan. – Respondeu, levando o braço de Bella até a dobra de seu cotovelo, a conduzindo até o restarante.

— Boa noite, fizemos uma reserva. – Explicou para a moça que estava na porta em um Frances impecável, fazendo Bella sorrir, quando ela assentiu os levando até a mesa.

Eles fizeram o pedido e beberam vinho, enquanto conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Estar com ela era... fácil, simples como respirar. Talvez fosse a hora. Deixar seu passado para trás e seguir em frente. Viver sua vida e até se casar. Mas ainda haviam um ponto que não haviam tocado e não poderia dar passo algum antes que fizessem isso. Por isso, ele decidiu apenas aproveitar a sobremesa que haviam pedido, enquanto desfrutava da companhia de Bella pelo resto da noite.

Eles estavam terminando o bolo de chocolate, quando Tom sentiu uma leve queimação, e seu estomago se embrulhando levemente.

— Eu já volto. – Avisou se levantando e caminhando apressadamente até o banheiro, sentindo seu estomago revirar ainda mais. – Inferno. – Praguejou, abrindo a porta rapidamente despejando tudo que havia dentro de si contra o vaso, implorando mentalmente que não tivesse sujado sua roupa.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu retomar o controle e saiu do reservado, apoiando as mãos contra a pia, olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Ele parecia pálido e haviam algumas gotas de suor em sua testa.

— Que droga está acontecendo comigo? – Murmurou lavando o rosto e o secando antes de sair. Ainda se sentia enjoado, mas a noite estava apenas no começo. Ele tirou do bolso o frasco que Emmett havia receitado e tomou um comprimido, torcendo para se sentir melhor.

O mais tranquilamente que pôde, Tom voltou para a mesa, sendo observado por olhos preocupados de Bella.

— Você está bem? – Questionou.

— Claro. Quer mais alguma coisa? Ou podemos ir para o museu? – Perguntou e ela negou, sorrindo para ele enquanto ele pedia a conta. Bella levou a mão até a bolsa para dividir a conta, e ele a olhou confuso.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou confuso.

— Pagando minha parte? – Respondeu em tom de pergunta.

— Não vai não.

— Mas... – Tentou protestar.

— Bella, tudo que fizermos aqui, é parte do seu presente, está bem?

— Mas não é justo. Você comprou as passagens e...

— Com as minhas milhas. Eu usei minhas milhas. E tudo mais é de um dinheiro que eu tenho guardado por anos! – Explicou. – Acredite, o prazer de poder olhar para você todas as noites, ao fundo da paisagem dessa cidade, compensa cada centavo.

— Não é justo. – Protestou.

— Não, não é. Ver você todas as noites inacreditavelmente linda assim, faz com que cada centavo valha a pena. Acredite quando eu digo isso Bella, minhas razões são quase egoístas. Porque te ter aqui, me faz tão feliz que eu nem sei como explicar isso. Então, não tire esses prazeres de mim, Pan. – Declarou, piscando para ela, e estendendo a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Enquanto caminhavam, Tom tentou demonstrar que o desconforto havia passado, mas não estava tão fácil.

— Tudo bem?

— Claro.- Respondeu sorrindo e Bella pôde ver que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

— Tom? – Insistiu e seu rosto se contorceu.

— Tudo bem, acho que o jantar me deixou um pouco enjoado. – De zero a dez, quanto eu seria um péssimo namorado se não te acompanhasse até a exposição?

— Acha mesmo que eu o deixaria no quarto enquanto se sente mal?

— Olha, provavelmente foi a viagem e tudo mais. Eu ficarei bem em algum tempo e te encontro lá. Não quero que perca a abertura. Dizem que é a melhor parte. Por favor! – Suplicou quando ela estava prestes a recusar. – Por mim?

— Não é justo que peça isso. Não assim, querido.

— Eu vou voltar para o quarto e tomar um anti acido, me deitar um pouco e te encontro lá. Eu estou bem. Duas horas são tudo que eu preciso. E ainda é cedo.

— Tem certeza disso? – Bella questionou, ainda em duvida.

— Absoluta. Te encontro em uma hora, duas no máximo. – Respondeu a beijando, se despedindo quando o táxi parou na porta do hotel. Tom pagou o motorista e pediu para que levasse Bella até a exposição e esperasse que ela entrasse antes de partir, depois de acertar todos os gastos.

Como combinado, o taxista esperou até que Bella descesse do carro e entrasse na galeria. Faltavam pouco mais de cinco minutos para abrirem a sessão mais aguardada e Bella estava ansiosa por isso. Poderia se sentir completamente feliz se não fosse pelo fato de estar pensando em Tom.

As portas se abriram e o público começou a avançar. Bella olhava cada peça maravilhada, mas algo a impedia de aproveitar completamente a noite.

— Apreciando esta? – Um rapaz perguntou ao se aproximar, estendendo uma taça para Bella.

— Não, obrigada. E sim, essa é a minha favorita. A mãe e a criança. Não tem tantas...

— Cores? – Completou o desconhecido.

— É. Não tem tantas cores. Mas ainda sim, tem alguma coisa nela que é linda. Ela beijando a testa do menino enquanto o envolve em um tipo de abraço.

— É realmente lindo. – Ele declarou olhando para ela. – Gosta de todos os quadros dele ou esse chamou sua atenção em especial?

— Acho que gosto de como ele via as coisas. A maneira como seu desenvolvimento da figura feminina se distancia das alusões sexuais englobadas nas imagens de prostitutas, ao retrato mais sagrado da...

— Figura materna. – Completou outra vez, dessa vez sorrindo e estendendo a mão. – Eleazar Denali.

— Isabella Swan. – Bella respondeu estendendo sua mão.

— É sempre um prazer conhecer uma jovem tão inteligente. Ainda mais quando essa jovem é tão encantadora. – Declarou sorrindo. - Está acompanhada, Isabella? – Indagou, fazendo Bella procurar por horas.

Ao olhar para seu relógio de pulso, notou que já havia passado uma hora e meia e Tom não havia aparecido. Ela caminhou até um canto afastado do museu, pegando seu celular tentando ligar para ele. Depois de alguns toques ninguém ele ainda não havia atendido.

— Na verdade sim. Eu vou me encontrar com meu namorado agora, então, se me der licença. – Pediu educadamente.

— Certamente. – Respondeu sorrindo e assentindo.– Novamente, foi um prazer, Isabella. Espera encontra-la em outra oportunidade, assim como seu namorado. Tenha uma boa noite. – Se despediu, se afastando.

Ela havia visto e fotografado a exposição, mas sua noite não seria completa sem aquele que havia a levado ali. Já havia se divertido, e não tivera nenhum sinal de Tom. Bella chamou um táxi, voltando para o hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Bella entrou o mais silenciosamente que pôde no quarto, encontrando o casaco de Tom, jogado ao chão. Ela se aproximou da cama, o encontrando deitado, abraçando seus joelhos com um braço, enquanto o outro cobria seu rosto.

— Tom? – O chamou, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um gemido baixo, enquanto suas pálpebras tremiam e ele abria os olhos.

— Bella? O que você...? A exposição? – Indagou levando a mão até o abajur, o acendendo.

— Foi linda, mas não tinha mais graça ficar lá sem você. Além disso, você disse duas horas e eu quis ver como você estava. – Explicou tocando os cabelos de Tom. – Como se sente?

— Nunca mais quero comer ravióli.- Murmurou se aconchegando mais para perto dela.

— Você...?

— Sim, tudo para fora. – Explicou fechando os olhos.

— Quer dizer que está sem nada no estomago. Vou pedir alguma coisa para gente comer, está bem? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – Algum pedido especial?

— Que você coma comigo. – Suspirou.

— Está com sono? – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não. Por quê?

— O que acha de um filme? – Indagou, fazendo ele sorrir.

— Parece uma ótima ideia.

A comida chegou e Bella lhe deu de comer, mesmo sobre protesto de que ele poderia fazer aquilo sozinho.

— Eu sei que pode. Mas ainda sim, eu quero. – Respondeu e ele assentiu, mas fez o mesmo por ela.

Depois de que o filme acabou, Tom ressoava baixinho, ainda enroscado ao lado de Bella. Os braços dele envolviam sua cintura e sua cabeça se mantinha sobre o peito de Bella, enquanto ela brincava com os cachos dele.

Alguns dias haviam se passado e Tom havia melhorado, não se sentia mais enjoado. Era véspera de ano novo e ele já havia preparado uma surpresa, torcendo para não se sentir mal outra vez.

Eles estava caminhando pela porte dos cadeados, quando Tom a parou, puxando sua mão e tirando algo do bolso.

— O que...? – Perguntou, quando estendeu um pequeno cadeado para ela. Ele era pequeno e continha algumas manchas de tintas, além das inicias deles.

— Pensei que pudéssemos colocar um também. – Tom respondeu, enquanto Bella admirava o pequeno cadeado.

— É lindo.

— Não tão linda quanto a dona da inicial, mas sim. – Indagou, afastando uma mexa de cabelo que havia voado em seu rosto e a puxando pela nuca, a beijando. – Logo vai anoitecer. Eu prometo que serei uma companhia muito melhor esta noite.

— Tom, aquilo não foi sua culpa.

— Eu sei, mas hoje... – Respondeu distribuindo vários beijos. – Vai ser muito melhor. Agora vem. – Acrescentou entrelaçando seus dedos, depois que ela prendeu o cadeado.

Bella estava se vestindo no banheiro, enquanto Tom terminava de arrumar o quarto. Assim que a porta se abriu, os olhos de Bella observaram todo o quarto, parando na figura perto da porta da sacada.

Os olhos de Tom se demoraram em suas pernas, subindo, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos, que brilhavam sobre a luz das velas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

— Eu pensei... Que para evitar riscos, um jantar mais... íntimo seja melhor. – Disse, saindo do campo de visão, deixando que Bella apreciasse a vista.

A mesa estava posta bem ao centro da sacada. Haviam luzes penduradas, contornando a moldura da porta, iluminando os pratos que estavam sobre a mesa, assim como uma garrafa de vinho.

— É lindo. – Bella sussurrou.

— Eu diria que está bem arrumado. Você por outro lado. – Apontou para ela, se aproximando, tocando na alça fina do vestido branco que ela usava, beijando seu ombro. A parte da cintura era coberta por algumas partes rendadas e ele se abria na parte da cintura, que rodopiou quando ele pegou em sua mão e a girou, deixando seus olhos passearem por todo seu corpo. – Linda... – Sussurrou, colando as costas de Bella ao seu peito. – Agora o jantar nos espera.

Ele a guiou para a sacada, empurrando suas costas levemente, sem deixar de beijar o ombro dela, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

— Onde você se imagina daqui a cinco anos? – Bella perguntou, bebendo sua taça de vinho.

— Fácil, com você. Estaremos juntos no apartamento, o Bucky vai ter parado de crescer.

— Assim espero. – Bella completou rindo, erguendo sua taça.

— Eu estarei trabalhando no hospital, como um especialista em neurologia e você, - disse erguendo sua própria taça na direção de Bella. – será uma pintora conhecida, que já vendeu centenas de quadros, e as galerias vão implorar para expor seus quadros. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

Bella olhou para o céu, admirando os fogos, se levantando, apoiando as mãos no parapeito, enquanto Tom colava seu corpo contra o dele.

— Já é ano novo? – Bella perguntou, quando Tom olhou para seu relógio.

— Ainda não. Faltam alguns minutos. – Respondeu, beijando seu ombro, afastando a alça do vestido.

— Que bom. – Gemeu se virando e o empurrando, fazendo Tom franzir o cenho, confuso.

Bella correu para dentro do quarto, ligando a música, enquanto Tom arqueava a sobrancelha, sem entender o que ela fazia. Bella puxou a colcha da cama e a estendeu no chão, perto da sacada, voltando para perto de Tom, pegando sua mão, o arrastando para a cama improvisada, o empurrando para que se deitasse.

— O que está fazendo? – Perguntou, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, quando Bella se sentou em seu colo, brincando com os cabelos, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Quero esteja fazendo amor comigo quando o ano começar. – Pediu, abrindo os botões da camisa que Tom usava, enquanto ele erguia o vestido dela. E atrás deles, quando os primeiros fogos de artifício atingiram o céu, colorindo a noite, ele a fez sua, de novo e de novo.

Era o ultimo dia da viagem, quando eles caminhavam por uma praça, quando se sentaram no banco, Bella brincando com os dedos dela, entrelaçados nos dele.

— Você pensa em quantos filhos terá?- Bella perguntou, olhando para as crianças brincando, mas ele não respondeu. - Tom?

— Bem... Na verdade não, porque... Porque eu não quero filhos. – Explicou baixando os olhos.

— Nunca?- indagou chocada, parando de brincar com os dedos, mas ainda sim, segurando a mão dele.

— Eu não sei, mas acho que não. Nunca. – Explicou, olhando para ela.

— Isso... Isso...- Murmurou negando com a cabeça.

— Não é importante. – Completou, com desdém.

— Não é importante?- repetiu, sem acreditar. - Thomas, como isso pode não ser importante? - Questionou, olhando em seus olhos, buscando respostas.

— Eu diria que pela sua reação, você quer filhos, não é? – Perguntou, quando ela soltou sua mão, Tom torcia suas mãos, nervosamente.

— É claro. - Tom era o namorado prefeito e havia demorado, mas Bella finalmente havia encontrado uma falha. Como ele podia dizer que não era importante?

— Eu nunca gostei muito de crianças. Não tenho uma boa explicação para isso, se é o que está esperando. As coisas são como são. – Acrescentou, olhando para ela, apontando para as crianças que brincavam mais a frente. - Crianças são fofas, é verdade, mas também são seres irracionais. Eu gosto de resolver as coisas pela conversa. Meu irmão sempre foi o emotivo de nós dois. Ele sim adora crianças, mas eu nunca tive apego a elas. E ainda tem o meu pai.

— O que tem o seu pai? – Murmurou, ainda digerindo as informações.

— Olha só, eu... Eu não tive um bom exemplo em casa, está bem? Meu pai errou como pai e como ser humano, e sempre que penso nisso, penso em como poderia ter sido tudo diferente.

— O que quer dizer? – Questionou, deixando que ele segurasse sua mão outra vez.

— Quero dizer que podia ter me tornado alguém como ele. – Exclamou. - E a pressão de ter uma vida que depende de você, qual você vai ensinar o que é certo e errado, nunca pensei que fosse para mim. Além do mais, eu sou feliz com o que tenho. Eu tenho você, nossos amigos, o Buck.

— Thomas, Buck é um cachorro. Eu o amo, mas não existe comparação a um filho. – Explicou, esfregando a nuca, baixando os olhos.

— Está decepcionada?- Ele perguntou, quando ela torcia os dedos.

— Eu não sei... Eu... Você acha que vai mudar de ideia algum dia? – Perguntou e ele sorriu.

— Eu não sei, Bella. Talvez sim, talvez não, mas o que eu sei, é que não seria justo fazer uma promessa da qual talvez eu não possa cumprir, então tudo que eu posso dizer por agora, é eu não sei. – Respondeu se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela. - Vamos, temos que voltar para o hotel e fazer as malas. O vôo é daqui algumas horas.

Assim saíram caminhando, Tom agarrado a mão de Bella, enquanto ela se afastava do parque, ainda olhando as mães e as crianças brincando, enquanto ela imaginava se algum dia estaria em um grupo como aquele.

* * *

Finalmente conhecemos um defeito de Tom. Ele não quer filhos. Será que Bella lidará bem com isso? Eleazar se deu mal. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações são bem vindas.


	8. Capítulo 08 -Carta número 07

Aqui estamos com mais capítulos. As coisas vão começar a esquentar, agora que sabemos que Tom não é tão perfeito assim. Quero agradecer a recomendação que a fic teve. Vocês são uns amores e estão recebendo a fic muito bem, o que me deixa muito feliz!

* * *

Sia - Loved Me Back to Life

 **You saw through the pain, saw through the mask**

 _Você viu, através da dor, viu através da máscara_

 **You never gave up on me**

 _Você nunca desistiu de mim_

 **You loved me back to life, life**

 _Você me amou de volta à vida, a vida..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 10 de janeiro de 2016_

 _Eu nunca de fato pensei sobre a instituição do casamento, mas simplesmente não consigo para de pensar sobre isso. Não sou narcisista a ponto de gostar do meu sobrenome, mas confesso que adoro a ideia de Bella usando ele._

 _Nós estamos juntos há pouco mais de um ano agora e eu estou cogitando fortemente a possibilidade de um pedido oficial de casamento. Não é como se as coisas fossem mudar, uma vez que já moramos juntos. Mas posso esperar um pouco mais se ela decidir que não está pronta. Eu a esperaria por toda a eternidade e não me importo nem um pouco se isso soa clichê._

 _Eu imagino que você sendo médico, gostaria de saber que fiquei um pouco doente alguns meses atrás. Mas me sinto muito melhor._

 _Bella continua com seus quadros. Deus, Anthony, ela é tão talentosa! Gostaria que percebesse o quão talentosa ela é, porque as vezes tenho a sensação de que ela não faz ideia._

 _Parece que finalmente algum lunático do mundo das artes abriu os olhos e enxergou seus quadros. Ela tentou me explicar o quão influente ele era durante do jantar que fomos, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção na peruca extremamente perturbadora do cara. Não é que eu não me interessasse, mas era uma peruca realmente estranha. Mas ainda sim, não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da minha Pan._

 _Talvez você não entenda o apelido, porque é uma coisa nossa. Vimos um documentário onde Pandas pintores vendiam seus quadros. Bella disse que queria ser um deles e desde então, ela se tornou minha pandinha. Minha Pan. Embora, ela seja bem mais do que isso. Ela é minha garota._

 _Minha garota..._

 _Gosto de como isso soa. Gosto mais do que deveria. Mas sei que no futuro, vou gostar ainda mais das palavras, minha esposa._

 _Sei que já faz muito tempo, mas gostaria de ver você irmãozinho. Gostaria mesmo._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

— Você pegou tudo? O casaco? Seu almoço? – Ela perguntou olhando ao redor.

— Bella, não é a escola. – Tom declarou sorrindo. – Eu vou ficar bem. – A tranqüilizou.

— Eu sei. Nervoso com o primeiro dia? – Questionou, quando ele a abraçou.

— Apavorado. Acho que só perde para a ideia de conhecer seu amigo.

— Sobre isso, não precisa se preocupar. Ele não vai poder vir. Parece que ele está no meio de uma parte importante do curso e não tem como se afastar agora.

— Ah. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. – Eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem. Uma hora vocês irão se conhecer. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Agora vai e seja o melhor médico daquele hospital. – Acrescentou o beijando, quando ele se afastou.

A porta se abriu e uma Bella muito feliz correu em direção a Tom, que abriu os braços a pegando nos braços.

— Primeiro dia de trabalho e é essa a recepção que recebo? Acho que eu gosto disso. – Declarou a beijando com fervor.

— Como foi seu dia? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo em seguida.

— Incrível. – Tom respondeu, brincando com uma mexa de cabelo de Bella. – As pessoas são ótimos e minha sala é incrível. Foi incrível. E o seu dia?

— Adivinha? Alguem quer meus quadros! – Gritou, animada, fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar.

— Bella isso... Parabéns, meu amor. – Declarou a beijando ainda mais. – Temos que comemorar. Você finalmente irá se tornar uma artista famosa, Pan.

— Não acredito que continua me chamando assim. – Respondeu

— E eu nunca vou parar. – Tom declarou, mordiscando seu pescoço, enquanto ela o puxava em direção ao quarto.

Eles estavam deitados na cama, enrolados nos lençóis. Bucky estava deitado no chão do quarto, adormecido. As mãos de Tom faziam desenhos imaginários nas costas de Bella, enquanto ela ronronava.

— Qual sua opinião sobre tatuagens? – Tom perguntou, chamando a atenção de Bella.

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. Acho elas bonitas, mas nunca vi uma tão boa que me desse vontade de fazer. Por quê? – Indagou.

— Ando pensando nisso. Quero fazer uma. – Respondeu.

— Sabe qual?

— Andei olhando algumas. Então isso não seria um problema para você? – Perguntou.

— Não. Eu acho que você ficaria sexy. – Declarou com um sorriso provocador.

— Eu pensei que eu já fosse sexy. – Retrucou a olhando, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Você é. Mas uma tatuagem? Uau. – Sorriu, rolando para cima dele. – Podemos ver isso. Onde você a faria?

— Talvez na perna ou perto do ombro. – Respondeu.

— Isso é bom. Eu gosto de beijar suas costas.- Acrescentou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, fazendo ele sorrir.

— Você não existe. – Declarou olhando para o relógio. – Acho que temos que levantar.

— Noite de jogos. – Bella completou, sorrindo. – Que tal um banho?

— Ótima ideia.

— Eu espero que vocês estejam prontos para perder. – Emmett declarou, entrando pela porta com uma caixa de pizza e um engradado de cerveja.

— Eu acho que não dessa vez, Emm. – Tom respondeu, guardando as cervejas e voltando para a sala.

Bella e Rosalie estavam na cozinha, arrumando as coisas para que pudessem comer.

— Sabe, fico feliz em que o resultado dos exames tenham dado negativo. Você não tem ideia do quanto. – Emmett sussurrou.

— Eu também, Emm. Olha, eu não disse nada para Bella, então será que...

— Isso fica entre nós. – Respondeu o tranqüilizando.

— Meninos! Hora da pizza. – Rosalie gritou da cozinha. A noite só estava começando.

Tom abriu os olhos, mirando o teto, quando Bella se aninhou em seu peito.

— Eu quero fazer isso. – Declarou, olhando para Bella.

—Fazer o que?

— A tatuagem. Eu realmente quero fazer isso. – Acrescentou se virando, subindo e descendo a mão pela barriga lisa de Bella.

— Tem certeza? – Indagou sorrindo e ele concordou. – Então vamos lá! – Exclamou jogando o lençol no chão e estendendo a mão para ele. – Eu conheço a garota certa.

— É sério? – Perguntou se vestindo.

— Pode apostar. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Eles chegaram ao estúdio, e Tom se sentou na cadeira, esperando sua vez.

— Como ela se chama mesmo? – Perguntou.

— Alice. Você vai adorar o trabalho dela, é muito talentosa.

— Isso é bom. – Declarou, balançando as pernas.

— Nervoso? – Perguntou.

— Ansioso. Como a conheceu? – Indagou.

— Ela fez a tatuagem da Rosalie. – Explicou, quando Tom foi chamado.

Ele estava deitado sobre a maca, enquanto a garota começou a limpar a área onde a tatuagem seria feita.

— Então? Eu coloquei o modelo, quer ver antes de começar? – Alice perguntou e ele se virou olhando no espelho.

A garota era baixa e tinha os cabelos repicados na altura da nuca. Sua pele era branca e coberta por algumas tatuagens.

— Ficou ótimo. – Respondeu sorrindo, quando ela começou a sessão.

Durou algumas horas, mas ela finalmente terminou. Depois de limpar ela o posicionou em frente ao espelho, mal contendo sua alegria com o resultado. Bella observava tudo, seus olhos brilhando de alegria ao ver a tatuagem que Tom havia feito.

— Está pronto? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. E ali estava. Um belo panda. Não poderia pensar em nada melhor. Não se cansava de olhar para ela. Assim como não se cansava de olhar para a garota que a inspirou.

— Sabe, Alice. Será que você está livre agora? – Perguntou, e Tom ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Mesmo? – Ele perguntou, sem acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. – E o que vai ser? – Ele perguntou curioso.

— Uma grande surpresa. – Declarou sorrindo.

— Acorda, acorda, acorda. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, cheirando seu pescoço.

— Ainda é muito cedo. E é sábado. – Ela murmurou puxando o edredom e se cobrindo.

— É, mas está nevando! – Declarou, sorrindo, cantarolando baixo. – Você quer brincar na neve? - Bella gargalhou, descobrindo a cabeça e jogando o cobertor para o lado.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam vestidos com casacos, luvas e tocas. Prontos para sair.

— Olha quanta neve! – Tom declarou, tão feliz quanto uma criança na manha de natal. Ele segurou as mãos dela, a mantendo firme sobre seus pés e começou a correr. Eles estavam no meio de uma pequena praça que haviam ali perto, coberta pela neve, quando Bella começou girar e girar, deixando Tom tonto, quando ele soltou sua mão e ambos caíram na neve, ainda rindo alto.

— Isso é divertido. – Bella declarou ainda rindo.

— Você ainda não viu nada. – Respondeu se levantando e pegando uma bola de neve.

— Você não ousaria. – Bella indagou se levantando e começando a correr. Ela corria, com ele atrás dela, ambos rindo e derrapando na neve.

Tom a perseguiu, rindo cada vez mais alto, ofegante. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, enlaçando a cintura dela com o braço, pronto para jogar uma bola de neve, mas desistindo no ultimo segundo.

— Não consigo. Você é adorável demais para isso. – Ele declarou e ela abriu um sorriso largo.

— E é por isso que você vai perder. – Respondeu, jogando uma bola de neve, a espalhando sobre seu cabelo.

— Isso foi trapaça. – Disse, voltando a correr atrás dela, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na neve.

— Anjo de neve! – Bella declarou, se espalhando pela neve, quando tom rolou por cima dela. – O que está fazendo?

— Um anjo duplo. – Respondeu a beijando. As bochechas dela estavam quentes e macias, assim como seus lábios. Tom a beijou, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Ela era quente e macia, se encaixava perfeitamente com ele. Eles só... faziam sentido juntos.

— Muito engraçado. Vamos voltar para dentro, você está congelando. – Disse, sentindo o corpo de Tom contra o seu, mas as bochechas dele estavam frias e ele tremia levemente. Ela só não sabia que seus tremores não tinham nada a ver com o frio e sim com o toque dela.

— Eu estou ótimo. – Respondeu

— Você me fez vestir três casacos, mas só vestiu um. Você vai se resfriar, Tom.

— Eu não sinto frio. – Declarou se levantando e estendendo sua mão para ela. – Que tal um chocolate quente?

— Perfeito.

Tom abriu os olhos quando ouviu um gemido baixo vindo do seu lado.

— Bella? – A chamou, ainda sonolento, acendendo o abajur.– Tudo bem?

— Hum... – Ela murmurou baixo, chamando sua atenção.

— Você está bem? – Puxou o edredom, olhando para ela. As bochechas estavam coradas, quando ela tossiu. - Bella?

— Quero _dorbir_. – respondeu gemendo e puxando a coberta. – Apaga isso. – Respondeu cobrindo os olhos.

— Você está quente. – Tom respondeu, tocando sua testa. – Deve estar com febre. O que mais está sentindo? – Perguntou preocupado.

— _Sodo._ Apaga! – Implorou, enterrando o rosto nos travesseiros. – Tom se levantou, correndo até o banheiro, pegando um anti-térmico e voltando.

— Aqui, toma. – Pediu. – Prometo que apago a luz depois. – Declarou, mas dessa vez ela obedeceu. – Boa garota. Vai se sentir melhor.

— Você _dão_ devia ficar aqui. Vai ficar doente. Logo eu vou _be_ sentir _belhor_.

Ela resmungou, mas ele a puxou contra o peito, colocando uma toalha fria contra sua testa, torcendo para a febre ceder.

— Vai se sentir melhor, logo. Mas eu não vou sair daqui. – Respondeu, quando ela murmurou.

— Você é bom. _Dão_ é como ele. Ele era _bau_. – Bella declarou, chamando a atenção de Tom.

— Ele quem?

— James. Ele _bandou_ uma carta, _bas_ eu rasguei.

— O que? Quando foi isso? – Indagou surpreso. – Por que não disse nada?

— Não queria chatear você. Eu só queria que ele fosse embora. – Respondeu se enroscando ainda mais. – Ele tentou me ligar, mas eu dão quero vê-lo. _Dunca_ mais.

— Você não vai. – Declarou, acariciando seus cabelos. – Ele te machucou muito? – Indagou, sem deixar de tocar seus cabelos, quando Bella assentiu, fechando os olhos e dormindo em questão de minutos.

Dois dias haviam se passado e Bella já se sentia melhor, mas não o bastante para voltar a sua rotina. Ela estava deitada no sofá, enrolada no cobertor quando a campainha tocou.

— Eu atendo. – Tom respondeu se levantando e caminhando até a porta. Ao abrir, Tom encontrou um homem parado segurando um buque de flores. – Posso ajudar?

— Desculpe, cara. Acho que errei o apartamento. Eu estava procurando...

— James? – Tom se virou, ao ouvir Bella atrás dele.

— Bella!

— Que diabos você faz aqui? – Questionou, quando Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Esse é o cara? - Tom perguntou, apontando para James.

— Você não atendia minhas ligações, então... – James respondeu dando um passo a frente.

— Você deve ser o amigo nerd dela, né? – James perguntou estendendo as flores para Tom. – Coloca na água, cara. Olha, Bella, eu vim para...

— Para dar a volta e ir embora, espero. – Tom declarou, empurrando as flores de volta.

— Tom...- Ela o chamou, mas ele ignorou, sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

— Sou Thomas Clarke, o namorado dela. – Declarou estendendo a mão.

— Sério, Isabella? Me trocou por isso? – James indagou, indignado.

— James, vai embora! Eu não quero você aqui. Nós...

— Ainda temos que conversar. – Completou dando outro passo.

— Eu estou bem aqui. – Tom ralhou, quando James estendeu a mão.

— Minha conversa não é com você, parceiro.

— Parceiro? Sério? – Questionou irritado, deixando James impaciente.

– Meu assunto é com ela, seu nerd magrelo. - Disse, tentando tocar o braço de Bella, mas Tom foi mais rápido e pegou o braço o girando e lhe dando uma rasteira, o arrastando para dentro, o curvando sobre o braço do sofá.

— Mas que...- Ralhou, quando Tom torceu seu braço nas costas.

— Se tocar nela outra vez, ou mesmo se aproximar dela, o magrelo aqui, vai fazer mais do que dar uma rasteira. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Tom. – Bella o chamou.

— Isso dói! – James choramingou.

— Tom, solta! – Pediu, quando ele suspirou obedecendo. Ele jogou James de volta ao chão, que se levantou furioso.

— Seu desgraçado! – Ralhou, investindo contra Tom, que desviou do golpe, prendendo o braço outra vez, pronto para quebra-lo.

— James, vai embora! – Bella gritou.

— Eu sou muito paciente, mas isso está me vou te soltar e contar até três. E quando acabar... – Sussurrou, torcendo o braço, fazendo James urrar de dor. – Se você ainda estiver na minha frente, eu vou quebrar o seu braço em três lugares diferentes.

Tom soltou, arqueando a sobrancelha, esperando para ver se ele tentaria a sorte uma terceira vez, mas James viu que ele não estava brincando e recuou. Aquela garota não valia um braço quebrado. Não para ele ao menos.

— Você está bem? – Tom perguntou, se virando para ela a puxando contra seu peito, sentindo seus tremores. – Não chore. – Pediu, mas quando ela ergueu o rosto, não estava chorando. Estava rindo.

— Não acredito que torceu o braço dele. Aonde aprende aquilo?

— Aposto que ele não esperava uma rasteira de um nerd magrelo. – Respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Foi uma surpresa para mim também. – Bella declarou sorrindo o puxando para o sofá, quando ele a beijou, a erguendo nos braços, se sentando com ela em seu colo. – Sabe, não devia ficar me beijando.

— E por quê? – Questionou.

— Você vai ficar doente. – Explicou, beijando a ponta do nariz de Tom, se atirando ao seu lado no sofá, voltando a assistir o filme.

—Uh – Tom gemeu, apertando os olhos.

— Tom? – Bella o chamou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Amor?

— Eu acho que fiquei doente. – Declarou, espirrando.

— Eu disse que ficaria. – Respondeu se aproximando e se sentando na beira da cama, tocando sua testa.

— Valeu totalmente a pena. – Declarou, fechando os olhos ao toque dela.

— Bem, você pode ficar aqui e eu vou trazer um bom café para você e um anti-térmico também. – Disse, brincando com seus cabelos.

Uma semana se passou, mas Tom continuava resfriado. Se sentia melhor, mas os espirros e tosses ainda estavam presentes.

Ele estava na sala, enrolado nos cobertores assistindo um filme, enquanto Bella estava na cozinha, terminando um chocolate quente, quando Tom ouviu o telefone tocar.

— Bella? – A chamou, quando ouviu seu tom de voz subir e um barulho de algo se quebrando. – Bella? – A chamou novamente, mas ela não respondeu, quando Tom se levantou, correndo até a cozinha, onde a encontrou sentada no chão, encolhida em um canto. – Bella! – Gritou, correndo até ela.

Ele se ajoelhou a sua frente, mas seus olhos estavam frios, banhados de lágrimas, enquanto ainda segurava o telefone entre as mãos.

— Amor, olha para mim. – Pediu, quando ela ergueu os olhos.

— Meu pai... – Murmurou, voltando a soluçar, quando Tom pegou o celular.

— Senhora Swan? – Chamou, ouvindo uma voz familiar. Estava apavorado e Bella não parava de chorar.

— Thomas, é você? – Perguntou, também fungando.

— Sim, sou eu. O que aconteceu.

— Foi... Foi um acidente. Meu Charlie... – Soluçou. – Foi um acidente de carro.

— Ele está bem? – Perguntou, tentando acalmar Bella, mas ela se encolheu.

— Ele não... Não sobreviveu. Eu não... Bella, ela...- Ela murmurava palavras desconexas.

— Eu vou cuidar dela. Eu ligo para saber mais, está bem?

— Certo. – Ela respondeu e Tom podia ouvir o choro em sua voz.

— E senhora Swan? Eu realmente sinto muito. – Se despediu, suspirando. Bella continuava encolhida, fitando o chão, com um vazio nos olhos.

Ele desligou o telefone, voltando seu olhar para a garota a sua frente.

— Bella? – Tom a chamou, sentindo seu coração partir ao ouvir os soluços dela. Ele se aproximou e a puxou para seus braços. – Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto mesmo. – Declarou, seu ousar dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Ele sabia que não importava quanto tempo se passasse, as coisas nunca ficariam bem.

Ela se encolheu contra ele, e Tom envolveu seus braços ao redor dela.

— Você vai sobreviver a isso. – Sussurrou.

— Não... – Ela gemeu, apertando os olhos contra o peito dele.

— Não, me escuta amor. Você vai superar. Vem comigo. – Pediu, a pegando nos braços e caminhando até o quarto.

Tom a deitou na cama, acariciando seus cabelos e a deixou chorar, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Bucky entrou no quarto, subindo na cama e se aconchegando entre eles.

No dia seguinte, eles fizeram as malas e foram até Forks para o funeral. Renée parecia desolada, enquanto se despedia do marido. Tom ficou ao lado de Bella o tempo todo, até que a realidade os atingiu e eles tiveram que voltar. Renée decidiu que o melhor seria passar alguns dias com a irmã, Irina. Longe de todas as lembranças.

— Droga, eu me esqueci. – Ralhou olhando para o relógio. – Eu prometi ao Emmett que o encontraria hoje no consultório.

— Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu desfazendo a mala.

— Você vai ficar bem?

— Eu acho... Acho que vou pintar um pouco. Já faz um tempo desde que comecei o quadro. – Declarou se levantando. Ele beijou sua testa e saiu.

Bella entrou no ateliê, pegando os pinceis, olhando para o quadro vazio, quando o computador anunciou uma chamada de vídeo.

— Ei, Dory.

— Oi. – Respondeu, forçando um sorriso.- Como você está?

— Eu ia perguntar o mesmo, garota. Você anda meio fora do ar.

— É, eu sei. As coisas estão... – Respondeu suspirando.

— Bella? – A chamou quando ela fechou os olhos. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, quando ela abriu os olhos.

— Meu pai morreu.

— O que... Bella, eu...

— Não. Não diga que sente muito. Eu ouvi isso tantas vezes. Eu só...

— Você está sozinha? – Perguntou, se odiando por não poder estar ao seu lado.

— Não, eu... o Tom precisou resolver um assunto do trabalho. Ele tem ficado ao meu lado, mas... – Respirou fundo. – Eu só preciso ficar sozinha.

— Não acho que ficar sozinha agora seja uma coisa boa. Eu queria estar aí.

— Olha, eu vou ficar bem. Eu só preciso de um tempo. Eu tenho que alimentar o Bucky, posso te ligar depois? – Perguntou, amarrando seus cabelos.

— Claro. Se precisar eu estou a um telefonema de distancia, Dory.

— Obrigada, Martin. – Respondeu desligando.

Ela pegou o pincel novamente, olhando para o quadro a sua frente, mas não conseguia passar nada pela dela. Então em um ataque de fúria, ela jogou os pinceis contra a tela e a tela no chão, enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Sua respiração estava alterado, enquanto Bucky latia descontroladamente. Bella encostou contra a parede, deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão. E ela se permitia respirar pela primeira vez em dias.

Tom estava sentado na cadeira do consultório, mas dessa vez, do outro lado da mesa. Ali ele não era o médico, e sim o paciente.

— Eu avaliei seus exames centenas de vezes, Tom. Mas eu sabia que havia algo a mais. Então pedi a ajuda de um amigo especialista.

— Especialista em que? – Questionou, avaliando seus próprios exames.

— Eu preciso que você se acalme, está bem. Talvez devêssemos ligar para a Bella. Você vai precisar dela aqui.

— Ela está passando por uma fase complicada. Então, seja lá o que você descobriu ou acha que descobriu...

— Você tem câncer no pulmão, Tom. – Respondeu sem rodeios. – Eu não tenho palavras, para dizer o quanto eu sinto, Tom. Porque eu sinto. Mesmo. Mas existem tratamentos e a quimio..

— Não. – Respondeu, ainda olhando para os papeis, sentindo o mundo ruir a sua volta.

— O que? –Emmett perguntou, pensando não ter ouvido bem.

— Nada de quimioterapia. Eu sou médico, Emmett. Sei o que isso vai fazer comigo.

— Isso é... É ridículo. Ela tem seus efeitos colaterais, mas e daí? O que isso importa, se te manter vivo? Acha que as pessoas que te amam ligariam? Acha que Bella ligaria? – Questionou, tirando Tom de sua bolha.

— Não vai dizer nada a ela. – Ordenou, olhando para o amigo, que ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Você está com câncer e acha que vai tentar esconder isso dela? – Questionou, começando a ficar irritado.

— Não vou tentar. Ela não precisa saber. Não vai saber. Você é médico e não pode dizer nada sem minha autorização.

— Eu sou seu amigo, porra! Amigo de vocês dois. – Exclamou, sem acreditar no que Tom estava dizendo.

— Aqui não é. Aqui você é meu médico e não vai dizer nada. Ela acabou de perder o pai. Isso vai acabar com ela. Eu... Eu ouvi falar de tratamentos experimentais. Eles existem? – Perguntou, mantendo a calma, quando claramente, Emmett não conseguia. Tom entendia isso. Ele havia acabado de descobrir que o melhor amigo estava com câncer e não faria o tratamento e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

— Sim, existem, mas não há nada concreto. Nada que possa realmente funcionar.

— Não importa. Eu ainda preciso tentar. – Respondeu, pegando seus exames e saindo.

E enquanto Tom olhava para os papéis em suas mãos, só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. O amor de Bella o fez querer viver outra vez, e agora ele estava morrendo.

* * *

Uma pena que agora que Tom começou a reconstruir sua vida, as coisas começam a desandar. Eu não sei vocês, mas essa ultima frase partiu meu coração. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações são muito bem vindas também.


	9. Capítulo 09- Carta número 08

Aqui estamos! Quase na última carta. Se alguem quiser saber a definição de azar, é só mostrar o Tom. Coitado. Mas como eu disse, a fic é Beward então, com muita dor, vamos dar sequencia. Quero agradecer a todos os leitores. Vocês tem recebido muito bem essa experiência louca que resolvi criar. Espero que continuem e que gostem do rumo da história.

* * *

 **All I Need - Within Temptation**

 **I'm dying to catch my breath**

 _Estou morrendo para recuperar meu fôlego_

 **Oh why don't I ever learn?**

 _Oh, porque eu nunca aprendo?_

 **I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around**

 _Eu perdi toda a minha confiança embora tenha tentado dar a volta por cima..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 11 de maio de 2016_

 _Aposto que sabe que dia é amanhã. Nunca pensei que meu aniversário de vinte e oito anos seria desse jeito. Eu tenho o emprego dos sonhos, uma namorada linda que me ama e até um cachorro. Mas a lei de Murphy decidiu que seria uma boa coisa sair para brincar._

 _Se lembra que eu disse que estava um pouco doente? Talvez eu tenha subestimado o pouco. E francamente, me sinto uma criança outra vez. Eu amo a Bella, mas simplesmente não tenho ideia de como lhe contar. Eu nem consigo contar para você por uma carta!_

 _Eu voltei a cogitar a ideia de pedi-la em casamento, sabe? Mas como posso fazer isso? Como posso prende-la a mim dessa forma sabendo o que eu sei?_

 _Se lembra de quando éramos crianças, e seu peixe dourado morreu? E eu te disse que ele iria para um lugar melhor. Aquilo parecia o certo de se dizer, mas agora... Não posso mais dizer isso._

 _O pai da Bella morreu. Já tem alguns meses, mas eu sei que isso ainda a machuca. E eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Ela tem pesadelos que parecem deixa lá tão assustada, que algumas noites, ela parece ter medo de dormir._

 _Eu queria que as coisas fossem simples, e que eu pudesse dizer a ela o que eu disse a você. Que o pai dela está em um lugar melhor, mas eu não posso. E parte meu coração vê-la desse jeito._

 _Eu gostaria de ouvir sua voz. De nós dois, apesar de ser o mais novo, você era o que tinha bons conselhos. Eu encontrei meu lugar no mundo. O emprego dos sonhos. O amor da minha vida._

 _Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas não é justo que isso seja tirado de mim agora. Não dessa maneira._

 _Eu quero ter escolhas e saber que elas estão sendo tiradas de mim, me assusta. Como se eu fosse apenas alguém no banco do carona e não do motorista. Sem poder decidir quando e para onde estou indo._

 _Então se está lendo essa maldita carta, eu preciso de você, Anthony. Preciso do meu irmãozinho como nunca. Como sempre irei precisar._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

Emmett entrou no pequeno pub onde Thomas estava sentado, puxando uma cadeira e se jogando no lugar a sua frente.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Tom declarou, brincando com a borda de seu copo.

— Mesmo? Porque pensei que não me quisesse aqui. Não têm dado muita atenção as minhas mensagens. – Replicou, balançando o celular.

— Isso porque você simplesmente não aceita minhas escolhas. Mas você ainda é meu amigo. – Respondeu erguendo a mão, quando a garçonete trouxe seu pedido.

— Você tem câncer e se recusa a fazer quimioterapia. O que esperava que eu fizesse?

— Porquê não fala mais alto? – Indagou, apontando para as pessoas do outro lado. - Acho que as pessoas do outro lado do bar não te ouviram.

— Que inferno, Thomas. Porque não aceita de uma vez e...

— Aceitar? E o que? Me entregar a um tratamento que não sabemos se dará certo?

— É, porquê os que você tentou nos últimos meses tem funcionado tão bem, não é mesmo?

— Olha, Emmett, eu sei que você não aceita, mas pode ao menos ficar ao meu lado? Me apoiar?

— Olha, só porque eu não concordo com a sua loucura, não significa que eu lhe dei as costas. Você é meu melhor amigo e nós vamos dar um jeito. É por isso que estou aqui. - entregou um envelope, que Tom prontamente abriu.

— O que é isso? – Indagou.

— Um novo tratamento experimental. Com uma droga chamada lexoprinadina. Eles abriram um programa de experimentos e eu inscrevi você. Não há garantia nenhuma de que vá funcionar, mas...

— Obrigado, Emmett. Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia me dar. – Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

— Você ainda precisa se encontrar com o médico responsável. Ele vai poder explicar melhor os detalhes.

— Ótimo, onde é o consultório.

— Esse é o problema. Fica em Nova York. – Respondeu.

— Eu não posso simplesmente viajar para Nova York sozinho, Emmett. O que eu diria para Bella? – Indagou, puxando levemente os cabelos.

— É por isso que você não vai sozinho. Nós dois vamos, porque haverá um congresso importante. Rosalie já sabe e você vai dizer a Bella hoje. Nós partimos no final da semana. – Declarou, resolvendo tudo. Ao menos por enquanto.

Tom abriu os olhos, suspirando e olhando para o lado.

— Bella? – A chamou, quando a viu sentada perto da varanda. – Pan? – A chamou novamente, mas dessa vez ela se virou. – Você está bem?

Ela murmurou algo e voltou a olhar pela janela. Tom se levantou caminhando até ela, a cobrindo com a manta. Seu corpo estremeceu pelo frio.

— Por que está acordada? São três da manhã.

— Sonho ruim. – Respondeu, deixando que ele acariciasse seus ombros.

— Vem. – Pediu a ajudando a levantar e se deitar.

— Não quero dormir.

— Tem medo de o pesadelo voltar? – Tom perguntou, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ela se aninhava a ele.

— É só... Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, a cena se repete de novo. – Suspirou. – Vai melhorar.

— Descansa um pouco. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu vou cuidar de você enquanto dorme. Espantar os pesadelos. – Acrescentou e ela assentiu fechando os olhos.

— Bom dia. – Tom acordou com uma voz ao seu ouvido, com alguem beijando seu pescoço.

— Esse é um bom jeito de começar o dia. Dormiu bem? – Indagou e ela assentiu.

— Nenhum pesadelo. Você realmente os espantou. – Respondeu o beijando outra vez.

— Isso é bom. Eu tenho que arrumar minha mala – Declarou. – Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou. Não quer mesmo que eu vá com você? É seu aniversário. – Perguntou e ele negou.

— Isso seria incrível, mas você não iria se divertir e não passaríamos muito tempo juntos. Além disso, você tem um quadro para terminar, Pan. – Respondeu tocando seu nariz, fazendo ela rir do apelido bobo.

— Eu realmente tenho que terminar. Talvez eu possa ficar com a Rosie. Emmett vai com você nesse congresso, não vai? – Questionou.

— Sim, ele vai. E isso me deixaria muito mais tranqüilo.

— Eu vou ligar para ela. – Explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Agora, que tal aproveitarmos um pouquinho antes dessa viagem? – Perguntou o beijando e montando em seu colo.

— Isso me deixa muito feliz. – Declarou, tocando a cintura de Bella com leveza.

— Sabe, nós podemos comemorar seu aniversário quando você voltar da viagem.

— Eu já disse que não é nece...- Dizia, mas ela o calou com uma das mãos.

— Nada disso. Dessa vez meu pé não tem um gesso o envolvendo e nós vamos comemorar. Quando você voltar, eu estarei te esperando com seu bolo favorito e uma quantidade absurdamente pequena de tecido, entendeu, Thomas Clarke?

— Sim, senhora. – Respondeu disfarçando um sorriso. – Colocando desse jeito, fica muito difícil dizer não.

— Te vejo em quatro dias. – Tom declarou a beijando, pegando sua mala. – Amo você.

— Também amo você. – Ela correspondeu, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e o beijando.

— Já chega, pombinhos. Vamos perder o avião. – Emm brincou, tocando o ombro de Tom, que se afastou de Bella a contragosto.

Bella e Rosalie entraram no taxi, quando Bella olhava pela janela.

— Tudo bem? – Rosie perguntou, tocando a perna de Bella que se sobre saltou.

— O que? – Questionou.

— Terra chamando Bella! Você está bem? – Perguntou outra vez.

— Noite ruim. Os pesadelos tinham diminuído, mas...

— Continuam lá, não é? – Indagou. – Sabe o que precisa? Noite das garotas.

— Sobre isso, será que cabe um garoto? – Perguntou olhando para ela, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Que garoto?

— Bucky, é claro. Eu não posso deixar meu bebê. – Respondeu com um biquinho, fazendo a amiga sorrir.

— Esse garoto é bem vindo. – Declarou voltando a sorrir.

Bella ligou o notbook enquanto estava deitada no sofá, esperando a chamada se conectar.

— Dory! – Sorriu ao vê-la a sua frente. – Como você está? – Perguntou.

— Bem, Martin. Um dia de cada vez. – Sorriu, quando Edward olhou ao redor.

— Onde você está? – Perguntou tentando espirar ao redor.

— Na sala? – Perguntou olhando para o teto. – O que está fazendo?

— Eu tenho uma surpresa. – Edward declarou, incapaz de se controlar. – Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

— Tenho que ouvir o que tem para me contar. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

— Estou em Chicago. Será que...

— O que? – Ela gritou, pulando do sofá. – Você está aqui? Aonde?

— Em um Hotel. Wind Hotel. – Respondeu. – Posso ir te ver? Talvez conhecer o Tom? – Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não, mas você pode conhecer a Rosalie. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Tom precisou fazer uma viajem a trabalho. Vou falar com a Rosie e te passo mensagem. Mal posso esperar para te ver.

— Eu também, Dory. E enquanto isso...

— Continue a nadar. – Ela completou sorrindo e desligando.

Rosalie terminava de fritar as panquecas, quando ouviu Bella balançando as pernas nervosamente.

— O que você aprontou, garota? – Perguntou se virando para a amiga.

— Eu sei que é sua casa, mas será que eu posso receber um amigo? – Perguntou.

— Amigo? Que amigo? – Indagou curiosa.

— Se lembra do Edward?

— O cara de procurando Nemo ? – Questionou sorrindo.

— Por favor não o chame assim. – Pediu sorrindo, mordendo sua panqueca.

— É a verdade. Ele parece um cara legal e inofensivo, então, claro. Mas por precaução, posso chamar o Beau. Sabe, uma presença masculina para o caso desse Edward ser um maníaco do parque.

— Engraçado, foi o que Edward disse quando eu conheci Tom. E você sabe que Beau é gay, não sabe? E que nós duas somos mais fortes do que ele, certo?

— Eu sei, mas Edward não sabe. E que história é essa? Tom é o cara mais tranqüilo que eu já conheci. Semana passada vocês estavam aqui e tinha uma aranha no banheiro. Pedi para ele mata-la e ele a pegou e soltou no jardim. Disse que era contra violência. – Comentou rindo.

— Acho que James discorda disso. – Gargalhou se lembrando de Tom o derrubando.

— Acho que se aquela aranha tivesse tentado atacar você, talvez a coisa fosse diferente. Edward é bem vindo, mas ficaria mais tranqüila se Beau estivesse aqui.

— Tudo bem. – Comentou sorrindo. Mal podia esperar para encontra-lo.

— Bom te ver, amigo. – Emmett cumprimentou o homem a sua frente, enquanto Tom os observava

— Já faz um tempo, Eleazar. Bom te ver. Esse é um amigo, doutor Thomas. – Apontou, e o médico estendeu a mão.

— O rapaz de quem me falou, suponho.

— Tom. – Estendeu a mão, se apresentando. – Emmett disse que é o melhor da ... área em questão.

— Eu dou o meu melhor. Embora Emmett goste de elogios grandiosos. Por que não se sentam? Assim eu posso avaliar os exames e chegaremos a uma conclusão. Você tem feito algum...

— Nada convencional, se é o que vai perguntar, Doutor. – Tom revelou, fazendo Eleazar arquear a sobrancelha.

— Embora seja um excelente neurocirurgião, Tom não é muito adepto aos tratamentos tradicionais. – Emmett respondeu, torcendo o rosto, enquanto Tom se mantinha impassível.

— Eu não quero ser cutucado e drenado até a morte, obrigado.

— O que acontecerá em breve, se não começar um tratamento decente logo! – Emmett esbravejou, impaciente.

— Rapazes! – Eleazar interferiu, ganhando de ambos um olhar de desculpas.

— Desculpe. – Falaram juntos.

— Bem, então vamos ver. Quimioterapia está fora de questão.

— Sim. – Tom respondeu calmamente.

— Existem outras opções, não é, Eleazar? – Emmett questionou, enquanto Eleazar avaliava os exames.

— Nenhum comprovado, mas...

— Efeitos colaterais? – Tom indagou.

— Nenhum tão invasivo ou agressivo, mas sim, podem haver efeitos colaterais. Mas como eu disse, nada comprovado.

— Esse é o que você me mostrou, Emmett? – Questionou.

— Se chama Lexoprinadina. É uma aplicação por semana, de maneira endovenosa. – Eleazar respondeu.

— Eu gostaria de experimentar. – Tom declarou, fazendo Emmett suspirar.

— Thomas, eu sei que já tomou sua decisão, mas é apenas um estudo. Nada foi comprovado. Não é como a qui...

— Emmett. – O censurou. – Eu já tomei minha decisão. Pode me apoiar?

— Está bem. – Concordou. – Eu só esperava que você tivesse mudado de ideia.

— Eu vou dar entrada na papelada e confirmar sua inscrição no programa. Vou tentar agilizar o máximo possível dado ao estágio em que o câncer se encontra.

— Ótimo. – Tom assentiu.

— Claro que se você for aceito, o melhor é que o tratamento seja feito no hospital onde você mora e com um acompanhante. Você tem alguem que possa lhe acompanhar?- Eleazar perguntou, quando Tom se manteve calado.

Não podia pedir que Bela o acompanhasse, uma vez que não havia contado a ela sobre nada daquilo.

— Eu vou fazer o acompanhamento pessoalmente, Eleazar. – Emmett respondeu e Tom lhe lançou um olhar agradecido.

— Então vamos começar a providenciar tudo.

A campainha tocou, pouco depois a porta se abriu.

— Ah, eu acho que errei a casa. Estou procurando a Bella.

— Você é o cara do procurando Nemo? - O homem a sua frente perguntou, fazendo Edward arquear a sobrancelha e assentir. - Então está no lugar certo.

Beau cruzou os braços contra o peito, fazendo sua melhor pode de ameaçador, quando gritou por Bella.

— Seu cara chegou.

Ele se afastou, dando espaço para que Edward passasse.

— Isso na sua mão é um pretzel? - indagou.

— Beua! - Bella ralhou olhando para o homem, ainda parado na porta. - Edward! Você está aqui! - Gritou, animada. Abraçando o amigo.

— Eu disse que viria, Dory. - Respondeu sorrindo e estendendo o saco. - São para você.

— Meus favoritos. Você se lembrou.

— É claro que sim. Então, esse é o cara do esbarrão? - Perguntou estendendo a mão. - Sou Edward. Amigo da Bella.

— Não, Tom precisou fazer uma viagem. Volta em alguns dias. Vem, entre. Venha conhecer a Rosie. - Declarou o puxando pela mão.

Poucas horas depois, todos estavam na sala, conversando enquanto jogavam um jogo de tabuleiro. Edward se esquivando para o lado, todas as vezes que Beau se aproximava demais, enquanto as meninas riam.

Eles pediram uma pizza e comeram enquanto se lembravam de histórias divertidas.

Rosalie puxou Bella para a cozinha, sussurrando.

— Ele é um cara legal. - Comentou e Bella assentiu.

— Sim, ele é. - Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto olhava Beau tentar se aproximar do amigo.

Uma hora mais tarde, Edward decidiu que já estava tarde.

— Eu preciso ir, mas gostaria de te ver amanhã, Dory. Meu vôo só sai no final da tarde, o que nos dá tempo de dar ao menos uma volta naquele ônibus grande e vermelho.

— Eu tinha me esquecido! Você é louco por aqueles ônibus! - Comentou sorrindo. - Com certeza vamos dar uma volta.

— Passo aqui para te pegar as oito. - Declarou se despedindo dos outros.

— Como se você não soubesse que não sou uma pessoa matinal.

— Aposto que minha companhia vai animar sua bunda sedentária. - Respondeu sorrindo.

\- Sabe, Martin. Agora estamos perto o bastante para que eu chute a sua bunda

— Ainda seria uma pena, Dory. Te vejo amanhã. - Declarou partindo.

A noite passou, e como prometido, pela manhã, Edward estava na porta.

— Ainda é cedo. – Ela resmungou fechando a porta em suas costas.

— Você está horrível. – Respondeu brincando.

— E você é um idiota, Martin. – Indagou bufando, mas sorrindo quando ele estendeu um copo grande de café.

— Para você.

— Agora sim, você está sendo o cara legal que eu me lembro. – Sorriu caminhando ao lado de Edward.

Eles estavam caminhando pelo parque, prontos para embarcar no ônibus.

— Beua adorou te conhecer. – Declarou o empurrando levemente.

— Ele parece um cara legal, mas acho que não faz meu tipo. – Respondeu, fazendo uma cara séria, quando Bella gargalhou.

— Isso vai partir o coração dele. - respondeu provocando. - Você faz o tipo dele.

— Muito engraçado, Dory. Eu pensei que ele fosse o seu namorado. Pareceu que ele estava me avaliando.

— Ah, Isso é porque ele estava. Rosalie quis ter certeza de que você não era um maníaco ou algo assim.

— Foi o que eu disse sobre o cara do esbarrão.

— Eu disse a ela. E ele tem nome. É uma pena. Vocês ficariam uma gracinha juntos. - declarou sorrindo, descendo do ônibus.

— Sabe, você deveria largar a carreira de pintora e virar comediante. - respondeu fazendo cócegas nela, que tentou se esquivar, quando ele a jogou nos ombros. - Não é engraçado agora é? Sério que ele pensou que eu fosse um maníaco do parque? Eu não sei matar nem um bicho, quem dirá uma garota.

— Disse o cara com a garota no ombro.

— Muito engraçado. – Declarou cutucando suas costelas a fazendo gritar.

— Pare com isso, Martin. - Pediu gargalhando.

— Eu pareço com o maníaco do parque agora?

— Edward, me coloca no chão antes que... – Pediu, quando eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles.

— Você ouviu a moça, filho. - Uma voz soou atrás deles, fazendo Edward se virar, dando de cara com um policial. - Coloque a moça... No... chão. – Pediu pausadamente, enquanto Edward obedecia.

Edward calmamente obedeceu, soltando Bella. Que tentava a todo custo segurar o riso.

— Está tudo bem aqui? – O policial perguntou, quando Edward se manifestou.

— Nós só estávamos... – Ele tentou se explicar, mas o guarda o interrompeu.

— Eu perguntei para a moça, garoto. Está tudo bem aqui, moça?

— Sim, policial. Estávamos só brincando. – Respondeu calmamente.

— Tudo bem. - respondeu assentindo e seguindo seu caminho. No segundo em que o policial se afastou Bella explodiu em uma gargalhada.

— Não é engraçado. – Edward declarou, cruzando o braço, bufando.

— Ah, é sim. Os policiais levam ameaças no parque muito a sério por aqui. Você não pode sair por aí carregando garotas.

— Não vai se esquecer disso, não é Dory? – Perguntou revirando os olhos.

— De jeito nenhum, Martin. DE jeito nenhum.

Eles pararam de andar, olhando para o relógio.

— Bem, nós temos mais algumas horas. Quer conhecer a galeria?

— Claro. – Respondeu animado, enquanto ela o puxava pela mão.

Ao chegar na galeria, Edward parecia deslumbrado com os quadros.

— E aqui está. – Respondeu apontando para o quadro.

— Isso é... – Murmurou se aproximando. – Bella, isso é incrível. São todos seus? – Perguntou apontando para os quadros espalhados.

— Sim. E esse, é você.

— Incrível. – Declarou sorrindo.

— Que bom que gostou. – Respondeu. – Acha que da tempo de vermos um filme?

— Procurando Nemo? – Indagou e ele assentiu sorrindo caminhando com ele.

Algumas horas se passaram, quando Edward finalmente se levantou do sofá.

— Melhor filme de todos. – Ele declarou olhando para o relógio.

— Você tem mesmo que ir? – Perguntou.

— Eu realmente tenho. Não sei quando vou conseguir outra folga, mas eu vou tentar vir te ver logo, está bem, Dory?

— Isso seria muito legal. Assim pode finalmente conhecer o Tom.

— Você quase não falou sobre ele. – Respondeu apanhando seu casaco.

— Ele é tão... Tão incrível. Eu nem sei por onde começar. Ele é inteligente, divertido e tão perfeito.

— Ele te faz feliz. – Ele constatou.

— Sim, ele faz. Muito. Você me liga quando chegar?

— Sim, eu ligo. – Respondeu se despedindo dele, enquanto ele partia.

— Você voltou! – Bella gritou, quando Tom apareceu na porta. Ela correu em sua direção, pulando em seus braços.

— Alguem está feliz em me ver.

— Sim, pode apostar nisso. – Ela respondeu o beijando.

— Ei, arrumem um quarto. – Emmett, respondeu beijando Rosie.

— Pode apostar nisso também. – Bella declarou, pegando a mão de Tom e o arrastando porta a fora.

Eles estavam deitados na cama, Bella apoiada contra o peito e Tom, acariciando seu ombro.

— Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou.

— Entediante. – Respondeu se virando e a beijando. – Seu amigo veio?

— Sim. Rose o conheceu. Ele é exatamente quem eu pensei que fosse. – Declarou, rolando para cima de Tom, voltando a beija-lo. – Mas agora eu estou muito mais interessada no homem que está aqui, comigo.

— Esse homem fica muito feliz em ouvir isso. – Retrucou, agarrando sua cintura, a erguendo, entrelaçando seus dedos e a beijando, enquanto ela se movia sobre ele.

— Eu amo tanto você, Bella. – Sussurrou, gemendo seu nome, a fazendo sorrir, agarrando seus cabelos. – Tanto...

— Eu também, querido. Amo muito. – Ela respondeu sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto ambos os corpos chegavam a borda e caiam exaustos, ainda entrelaçados.

Tom acordou, sobre saltado, fazendo Bella suspirar, ao ser acordada. O suor escorria por suas costas, fazendo com que ele sentisse um arrepio.

— Você ta bem? – Bella perguntou, se aconchegando a ele, abrindo os olhos, enquanto a respiração de Tom se acalmava.

— Estou, foi só um a dormir. – Ele pediu, se agarrando a ela.

— Claro. Eu não estou tão acordada, depois de te ouvir gritar enquanto dormia. – Murmurou. – Quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntou, tocando seus cabelos, quando Tom encostou sua testa contra a dela.

— Não. Sabe o que eu quero fazer? Ficar com você, assim. – Respondeu, rolando para cima dela. – Para sempre.

— Não mude de assunto, Thomas Halpikins.

— Halpikins? Eu estou com problemas? – Indagou, beijando seu pescoço.

— Já é a terceira noite seguida.

— Eu sei de outra coisa que aconteceu por três noites seguidas. – Sussurrou, infiltrando sua mão pela blusa dela, mas ela segurou seu rosto, encarando seus olhos. - Sério, eu estou bem. – Respondeu a olhando docemente, beijando sua mão.

— Que foi? – Bella perguntou tocando seu rosto.

— Eu só... Eu só te amo muito.

— Eu também, querido. Amo muito. – Respondeu, quando ele deitou a cabeça contra a barriga de Bella e se deixou ser abraçado. Só conseguia pensar no resultado dos exames e do tratamento que logo começaria. Sabia que o certo seria contar tudo, mas o que aconteceria depois?

Enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos, sua respiração ficou mais tranqüila e logo ele adormeceu.

A luz do sol invadiu o quarto, fazendo Tom tocar o lugar vazio ao seu lado, encontrando um bilhete.

Ele pegou o papel, lendo a caligrafia bagunçada de Bella.

— **_Tive que resolver um problema na galeria. Volto logo. Descanse um pouco e lembre-se: Amo você._**

 ** _Com amor, Bella._**

Leu o bilhete, o levando contra o peito, fechando os olhos, pensando no que deveria fazer. Não poderia partir o coração de Bella daquele jeito. Não faria aquilo.

Ele se sentou, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo, pegando uma caixinha de veludo, onde havia um pequeno anel de noivado.

— É, eu acho que houve uma mudança de planos. – Murmurou fechando a caixinha com o anel se levantando e o guardando onde sabia que Bella não o encontraria.

* * *

Tom se recusa a seguir a quimioterapia, mas ele vai continuar com outros tratamentos. A lexoprinadina é um tratamento ficcional, mas quem sabe um dia realmente criem algo parecido. Edward e Bella finalmente se encontraram e esse é o primeiro de muitos encontros. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações como sempre, são bem vindas.


	10. Capítulo 10- Carta número 09

Aqui estamos, o último capítulo onde nosso amado Tom aparece. Ao menos em vida. Eu sou má, e sei disso. Quero agradecer todos os comentários e recomendações que a fic recebeu até agora. Então vamos a mais um capítulo.

* * *

 **Take on me - A-Há**

 **You're all the things I've got to remember**

 _Você é tudo que tenho que lembrar_

 **You're shying away**

 _Você está se afastando_

 **I'll be gone**

 _Partirei_

 **In a day or two**

 _Em um ou dois dias..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 02 de janeiro de 2017_

 _Sou eu de novo, irmãozinho. Não ao vivo e definitivamente não a cores. Já que só temos nos comunicado por cartas ou quase isso. Eu só quero que as coisas voltem ao normal. Ou ao que é tão normal quanto possível._

 _Eu continuo doente, mas não se preocupe. Vou dar um jeito._

 _Não que eu esteja lhe escrevendo pelo fato de você ser um médico. Você vai ser pediatra e eu definitivamente não sou mais uma criança. O caso é que eu não tenho ideia de como contar para Bella e Deus, isso vai partir seu pobre coração. Eu nem ao menos tive coragem de contar a você direito. Tudo que eu fiz foi dar rodeios. Tudo o que eu sempre faço é dar rodeios._

 _Se lembra da história do ex-namorado dela? Eu jurei matar qualquer um que partisse seu pobre coração e agora, nesse momento, eu estou muito tentado a fazer isso. Porque ele sou eu, Anthony.. Eu jurei protege-la de tudo e todos que pudessem machuca-la, mas nunca no mundo pensei que estaria do lado errado da linha. Eu sei que o que estou prestes a fazer vai machuca-la como o inferno, mas também sei que adiar vai tornar tudo cem vezes pior._

 _Eu já disse uma vez, mas preciso que siga as instruções com muita atenção, irmão. Existe uma chave do nosso apartamento que fica perto do extintor de incêndio. É pequena, redonda e está escondida, mas sei que vai encontra-la. Eu preferiria que você não arrombasse a porta. Não precisamos assustar Bella mais do que ela já ficará assustada. No entanto, se não encontrar a chave,faça o que tem que fazer._

 _Só espero que quando ler minha próxima carta, você possa me perdoar e me ajudar a terminar tudo sem mais danos. A próxima será a ultima carta, Anthony. Depois disso, não serei mais eu. Nem mesmo se eu quisesse, e acredite, eu queria._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

— Planos para hoje? – Ela perguntou, se apoiando contra os ombros de Tom.

— Ainda pensando. Planejou algo? – Questionou, torcendo por uma resposta positiva.

— Na verdade, pensei em ficar aqui, com você. Eu tenho uma exposição importante amanhã, então tenho que ir cedo para a galeria. – Respondeu se virando e montando em seu colo. – Por isso pensei em passar a noite toda aqui, sabe, apenas passando um tempo.

Ela dizia as palavras, enquanto as mãos dele tocavam sua cintura. Bella apoiou as mãos contra os ombros de Tom, beijando seu pescoço.

— Como isso soa para você? – Questionou.

— Como o céu. – Respondeu a levantando, ainda que vacilante, a carregando em direção ao quarto.

As mãos tocavam por toda parte, tentando se livrar das peças de roupa.

— Eu ainda sei tirar minhas roupas. – Ela o censurou, com um ar divertido, fazendo-o parar e olha-la por cima dos cílios.

— Eu sei disso. Mas acontece que eu faço isso muito melhor. – Respondeu, voltando a arrancar as peças, enquanto a beijava.

Bella ria, mas seu sorriso morreu no instante em que os lábios dele tocaram sua barriga, agora nua.

— Tom...- Gemeu, levando as mãos até os cabelos cacheados dele.

Ele a tocava como se ela fosse desaparecer sobre seus braços.

Completamente despidos e conectados, Tom enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Bella. As mãos dela arranhando suas costas, enquanto ele sussurrava palavras desconexas. Era quase como se ele estivesse se despedindo.

Aquele pensamente lhe causou um arrepio.

Tom levou sua mão até a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Por um segundo, ele afastou o rosto, olhando para ela. Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados, ela mordia o lábio e estava ofegante.

Aquela imagem partiu seu coração, mas ainda sim ele sorriu. Poderia passar horas olhando para ela. Nunca se cansaria dela. Mas naquele momento, olhar para ela doía. Ele sempre fora delicado e gentil, mas precisava de mais.

Usando suas mãos, ele ergueu as dela sobre sua cabeça, pressionando com força, balançando a cama e derrubando um porta retratos. Tom fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e soltando as mãos dela.

— Tudo bem. – Bella o tranqüilizou, tocando seu rosto, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos.

Ele voltou a beija-la, tentando se acalmar dessa vez.

— Eu amo você, Bella. Amo... tanto você. – Sussurrou, gemendo, desabando sobre ela. Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o agarrou. As mãos dele acariciando seu rosto.

— Fica assim. Apenas... um pouco, por favor. – Suplicou. Não queria aquela sensação de abandono. Algo estava diferente daquela vez. Mais intenso. Ou talvez ela estivesse mais sensível.

— Vejo você a noite? – Bella perguntou, enquanto passava o cachecol pelo pescoço e terminava de calçar as botas.

— Com certeza. O que acha de uma maratona de Harry Potter?

— Parece ótima. Um dos clientes importantes vai na galeria hoje e talvez, se eu tiver sorte, ele leve um dos meus.

— Você não precisa de sorte. É uma artista. – Retrucou, sorrindo preguiçosamente, se espreguiçando na cama.

— E você não é nada imparcial. Deus, como eu queria pintar você assim. – Murmurou, mordendo o lábio.

— Como? Com a cara amassada de sono? – Indagou e ela bufou.

— Não, com esse lençol enrolado na sua cintura. Eu estou quase cogitando mudar de ideia e ficar aqui.

— Então estou fazendo um bom trabalho. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Provocador. – Respondeu atirando o travesseiro nele. – Eu tenho que ir. Trago pizza e vejo você a noite, senhor Halpikins. – Respondeu saindo do quarto.

— Tudo bem. Amo você, Pan! – Ele gritou.

— Eu sei. – Gritou de volta, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Também amo você.

Tom olhou para o apartamento vazio. Nele haviam fotos e peças de roupa espalhadas. No canto do sofá, Bucky dormia tranquilamente. Ele se aproximou do cão, tocando suas orelhas, depois se afastando, apanhando os papeis e lendo outra vez.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Ele já havia tentado de tudo. Estava cansado dos tratamentos alternativos, estava cansado de fingir estar bem e estava cansado da falsa esperança.

Ele olhou para o apartamento, onde jurava que seria feliz por toda sua vida, ao lado daquela quer era sua vida, se aproximou da mesa de centro e começou a escrever, o que seria a carta mais difícil de sua vida.

Tom olhou para o relógio, calculando quanto tempo teria, depois de enviar a carta. Ele sabia que levaria alguns dias, então ele teria que esperar. Teria que agüentar um pouco mais.

— Só um pouco mais... – Sussurrou, olhando para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele parecia mais magro e pálido também. Seus cabelos estavam a bagunça de sempre e ele vestia sua camisa favorita. Aquela que Bella havia manchado de tinta.

E olhando para o reflexo do homem que ele havia sido algum dia, tudo que sentia era raiva e dor. Não a dor física. Mas sim uma dor muito mais profunda e poderosa. Ela a queimava de dentro para fora, lhe tirava o ar. Era como ele se sentia apenas ao imaginar como Bella ficaria. Ele ficava sem ar.

Sua doce Bella. Ah, como queria lhe contar tudo. Sobre a doença e suas esperanças. Mas do que adiantaria? Isso só a faria sofrer e definhar, como ele próprio, para depois seguir sozinha.

Tom ainda se lembrava de como a conhecera. De como se sentiu completamente encantado. Da tamanha necessidade de ligar para ela no momento em que colocou os pés em seu antigo apartamento.

Fazia tanto tempo... E ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter sido ontem mesmo. Ele se lembrava de todo e cada detalhe sobre ela. Se lembrava de como ela sorria sem parar na guerra de tinta, mas também se lembrava como havia desabado em seus braços quando Charlie, pai dela havia morrido.

Ainda se lembrava do nó na garganta, que havia se formado enquanto ela soluçava contra seu pescoço. Se lembrava de desejar que ela nunca tivesse que passar por algo assim outra vez. E lá estava ele, olhando para o reflexo do homem que causaria as mesmas lágrimas e soluços, mas dessa vez, ele temia que não houvesse ninguém para consolá-la como ele havia feito no passado. E aquilo fez com que ele se odiasse um pouco mais. ~

A campainha tocou, chamando sua atenção.

— O que faz aqui? – Perguntou, vendo o amigo parado na porta.

— Que bom te ver, Emmett. Como vai meu melhor amigo? Estou bem, Tom. Estou feliz em te ver também.

— Engraçado. – Retrucou, mas parou ao ver os papeis em sua mão. – Não.

— Você ainda não me ouviu. Não sabe o que é. – Respondeu, passando por Tom, que apertou o nariz entre o polegar e o indicador, suspirando.

— É outro dos tratamentos milagrosos que são completamente inúteis? – Questionou, se atirando no sofá.

— Se você tivesse escolhido a qui...

— Já chega, Emmett! – Ralhou se levantando. – Já chega disso. Você é médico também. Sabe como isso vai acabar.- Gritou, apontando para o próprio peito. – Não há nada que possamos fazer. Eu soube o que aconteceria no dia em que fui diagnosticado. Eu já aceitei isso. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Então por que fazer os tratamentos? Por que ir ao médico? Por que se dar o trabalho, Thomas? Se você já tinha tanta certeza de que não sobreviveria a isso, por que se esforçar tanto?

— Porque eu queria mais tempo com ela! Porque eu estou com raiva, porque levei anos para achar um lar, uma família, amigos e agora tudo foi arrancado de mim. Porque tudo foi roubado de mim e eu queria usar o tratamento para roubar um pouco de volta, mas já chega.

— Isso não tem que acabar assim, Tom. Não tem que acabar agora. – Explicou se aproximando, mas ele deu um passo para trás, erguendo a mão.

— Emmett, você não tem ideia do inferno que é olhar para Bella, e saber que eu vou destruir a vida dela. Você não estava com ela quando ela soube do Charlie. Eu estava. Eu vi o que fez com ela.

— Então por que não conta para ela, inferno!

— E transformar o amor dela em piedade? Sofrimento? Não precisamos disso.

— Não, o que você precisa é superar o que aconteceu no passado e deixar ser ajudado. Precisa contar a ela. Não entende que se ela descobrir sozinha, vai ser muito pior?

— Não importa. Não serei eu a contar e nem você. Eu não posso e não vou fazer isso com ela. Além disso, ela não vai descobrir. – Explicou, voltando a se sentar.

— Acha que ela é burra? Que não vai perceber as mudanças se você parar o tratamento? Acha que...

— Já chega. – Murmurou o interrompendo. – Vai embora.

— O que? – Perguntou, confuso.

— Ela vai voltar logo. Vai embora, Emmett. Você fez o que podia. Eu não sou mais seu paciente.

— Thom...

— Vá embora! – Gritou, atirando o porta retrato contra a parede. Emmett bufou, se virando.

— Eu vou, mas isso não acabou ainda. Vamos encontrar um jeito, Thom. Isso ainda não acabou. – Respondeu batendo a porta, enquanto Tom sentia lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto.

Dias haviam se passado e pelas suas contas, sua ultima carta já havia sido recebida. Ele havia feito e refeito as contas. Várias e várias vezes. Era inteligente e sabia o que fazer e o que deveria fazer agora. Antes de o expulsar de casa, seu pai havia lhe ensinado muito sobre o mundo da medicina. Quais remédios tomar e quais não misturar. Quais resultados eles poderiam dar e quais nunca seriam explicados.

Na primeira gaveta, onde ele guardava sua carteira e outras coisas importantes, ele havia colocado um exame falso, dizendo que ele sofria de problemas do coração. Seria mais fácil para Bella, pensar que ele havia sofrido um infarto, rápido e indolor. Que não havia sofrido.

A realidade por outro lado, era bem diferente.

Algumas horas depois, Tom se mantivera ocupa lendo artigos e mais artigos sobre familiares de pacientes que cometeram suicídio e como aquilo havia os afetado. Ele estava quase terminando quando ouviu a porta, se apressando em juntar tudo.

— Ei. – Bella declarou se aproximando e o beijando.

— Como foi na galeria? – Perguntou animado, terminando de juntar os papeis.

— Uma bagunça. Meu chefe pareceu chocado quando eu contei que um dos clientes estava interessado em comprar meus quadros. Você tinha que ver a cara dele.

— Seu chefe é um idiota. – Resmungou, juntando os papeis.

— O que são esses papeis? – Perguntou, olhando sobre o ombro de Tom, beijando seu pescoço.

— É só trabalho. Eu já acabei, na verdade. Você tem toda minha atenção. – Respondeu a puxando para seus braços.

— Isso é bom, porque eu tenho uma pergunta hipotética. – Respondeu, brincando com os cabelos dele.

— Ótimo. Adoro suas perguntas hipotéticas. Diga. – Pediu, e ela o olhou, mordendo os lábios, nervosa.

— É sobre o que falamos na viagem, no parque. O que você diria se eu dissesse que vamos ter um filho? – Perguntou, e o sentiu ficar tenso na mesma hora. – Tom?

— Está dizendo hipoteticamente, certo?

— Sim, claro. – Respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Que bom. Olhe, Bella. Não me leve a mal, eu amo você e nunca te abandonaria ou algo assim...

— Ou algo assim? – Indagou.

— É só que... Já conversamos sobre isso e o momento para um filho não poderia ser pior do que esse. Além do mais, nós tomamos todos os cuidados, certo? – Indagou.

— Certo... – Murmurou, mantendo uma expressão vazia.

— Eu disse a você o que penso disso. Não sei se quero ser pai e não sei se vou mudar de ideia algum dia, mas...

— Não, tudo bem. Esqueça que eu perguntei. Foi só uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça. Eu acabei de me lembrar que tenho que resolver uma coisa... – Respondeu se levantando.

— Bella... – Murmurou indo atrás dela.

— Não, tudo bem. – Respondeu, antes de bater a porta.

Uma hora se passou enquanto ele esperava que Bella voltasse. Cansado de esperar, Tom pegou o telefone, ligando para ela.

— Por favor, atende; - Pediu. - Ei, sou eu. Acho que você está dirigindo então não vai atender. Eu só queria...Eu sei que as coisas estão complicadas ultimamente e eu sinto muito por isso, Pan. Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu amo você, Bella. Que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e que se você dissesse, vamos ter um filho, eu mudaria todos os meus planos para ficar com vocês. Porque eu amo você e essa criança seria metade você, então, como não amar? – Declarou, fechando os olhos.

Tom caminhou pelo apartamento, ainda com o celular na orelha.

— Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo, mas eu amo você, Bella. Mais do que consigo explicar e a ideia de que a magoei, acaba comigo. Então, só... volta para casa, está bem? Você é minha lagosta e eu te amo. – Terminou, desligando, esfregando o rosto.

Ele não queria que as coisas terminassem desse jeito, mas que outra escolha ele tinha? Se a carta tivesse sido recebida, seu tempo estava acabando. Não podia mais esperar.

Ele sabia o que estava prestes a fazer e o quanto doeria, mas ainda sim, seus olhos se mantinham fixos nos comprimidos. Havia os espalhado pela cama, se livrando do frasco para que Bella não o encontrasse.

Haviam alguns. Poucos para que fossem diagnosticados e muitos a ponto de alcançar o resultado desejado. Ele tomou o primeiro, que diminuiria um pouco sua dor e pegou a foto de Bella, a olhando. Queria que aquela fosse sua ultima visão. Sabia que estava agindo feito um covarde, mas quem poderia culpa-lo?

O remédio começara a fazer efeito, então ele se deitou, colocando a foto dela contra o peito.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto mesmo. – Disse, com a voz embargada. – Nunca quis te deixar sozinha. – Acrescentou e quando se sentiu fraco e mole, tomou os outros comprimidos de uma vez. Estava feito. Agora só precisava esperar.

E foi uma longa espera. Ele sentia suas mãos frias, tremulas, mas ainda sim, molhadas. Uma camada de suor escorria por suas costas, molhando sua camisa. Seus olhos se apertaram, tentando controlar os embrulhos do estomago, tentando manter tudo que havia ali, dentro dele.

Tom se contorceu sobre o colchão, sentindo os espasmos, suas respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada e ofegante e ele sentia frio. Como sentia frio. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto frio em toda sua vida.

— Só mais um pouco... – Sussurrou, se agarrando ainda mais a foto, quando ouviu um latido. Não seja a Bella, ele implorou. Que ela não tenha voltado mais cedo. Ela não precisa ver isso. Só mais um pouco e estará terminado, ele suplicava.

Bucky continuava latindo e arranhando a porta, tentando entrar no quarto. Era quase como se o cão soubesse que havia algo errado. Ele continuou a latir, quando Tom ouviu um toque de seu celular. O aparelho estava no chão, jogado e ali continuaria até que tudo estivesse acabado.

Ele ouviu o celular, que não parava. Talvez fosse um sinal. Talvez ele tivesse a chance de ouvir a voz dela uma ultima vez. Só tinha que se manter calado, não importando o quanto aquilo estivesse doendo, e inferno, doía.

Tom sentia como se seus órgãos estivessem tentando sair, se revirando dentro dele. Sentia sua boca seca e sua garganta queimando. Seu corpo doía e sua visão começara a ficar turva. Talvez tivesse exagerado na dosagem dos compridos afinal. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Tudo que importava era chegar até o telefone. Era ouvi-la uma ultima vez.

Caído ao chão, ele se arrastou até onde o aparelho estava caído. Bucky latindo cada vez mais alto. Sua cabeça latejava e seus pulmões ardiam quando ele finalmente alcançou o celular. Mas antes que pudesse atender, a força de seus braços partiu, fazendo com que eles desabassem e sua visão se escurecesse. Então havia acabado antes mesmo que ele pudesse ver que não era Bella que ligava e sim, seu irmão.

Enquanto isso, alguem abria a porta em um rompante, sem nem ao menos imaginar o que estava prestes a encontrar.

* * *

Tom nos deixou e agora que o negócio vai esquentar. Beward vai começar a se desenvolver. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Recomendações são bem vindas.


	11. Capítulo 11- Carta número 10

Olha mais um capítulo aqui. Tom se foi e isso é muito triste, mas acho que todos querem ver Beward em ação né? Comentários e recomendações são bem vindas.

* * *

 **Celine Dion - Ashes**

 **'Cause I've been shaking**

 _Porque eu tenho estado abalada_

 **I've been bending backwards 'til I'm broke**

 _Tenho me curvado até quebrar_

 **Watching all these dreams go up in smoke**

 _Vendo todos esses sonhos se tornarem fumaça_

 **Let beauty come out of ashes**

 _Deixe a beleza surgir das cinzas..._

* * *

 _Chicago, 15 de janeiro de 2017_

 _Para aqueles que eu realmente amo,_

 _Anthony, eu sempre achei você melhor com as palavras do que eu. Então, nada do que eu disser aqui, seria bom o bastante. Nunca será. Mas tenho certeza como o inferno que vou tentar._

 _Em primeiro lugar, quero explicar meus motivos. Você merece isso. Isso é uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer. Já não conseguia mais seguir em frente._

 _Essa carta é para você, irmãozinho, mas também é para ela. Para Bella. Mas não quero que mostre a ela, ao menos não por enquanto. Quero que dê apoio a ela. Que diga que eu amo e continuarei amando e que ficaria com ela para sempre se pudesse._

 _Eu sei que você, Anthony, será o primeiro e único a ler isto, desde que tenho certeza de que será você a me encontrar. Uma vez que você leu a última carta, então sabe como eu estou_.

 _Nenhum de vocês sabe, mas descobri que tenho câncer no pulmão, e ele rapidamente se espalhou, antes mesmo que eu desenvolvesse qualquer sintoma mais sérios. Se eu pudesse lutar, acredite, eu teria feito. Mas uma coisa sobre o câncer, que aprendi por ser filho de médicos, você nunca realmente vence, uma vez que você perde muitas coisas na batalha._

 _Chamam isso de luta, como se só os mais fortes pudessem vencer e os fracos fossem eliminados, mas não é como as coisas são._

 _Câncer não é um jogador que você pode derrotar. Câncer é o jogo._

 _E não importa o quanto você seja forte. Não importa o quanto você resista. De um modo ou outro, ele sempre vence. Porque em determinado momento, seus recursos acabam, enquanto os dele estão apenas começando a aparecer._

 _E este sou eu, irmãozinho. Porque meus recursos acabaram e não há mais nada que se possa ser feito. Sim, eu poderia ter tentado mais, mas o que isso poderia tirar de mim?_

 _Minhas forças, minha independência e o mais importante, o Thomas que você e Bella conheceram; minha essência. E eu prefiro que isso não aconteça. Nem daqui a quatro meses, nem agora._

 _Pode parecer egoísmo, mas convivi o suficiente com pacientes de câncer, para saber como ele trabalha e do que é capaz e me recuso a terminar assim._

 _Poderia existir uma cura? Talvez. Mas e se não existisse? Eu me recuso a me tornar um fardo para aqueles que tanto amo, então veja isso, como um presente. Estou poupando vocês de escolherem uma coisa que não desejam._

 _Eu sei que isso pode não parecer uma desculpa boa o bastante, mas eu sabia que se falasse com qualquer um dos dois sobre isso, vocês teriam implorado para que eu não fizesse. E essa, seria uma promessa que eu teria que quebrar eventualmente._

 _E só Deus sabe em como tenho pensado sobre isso. Eu farei de um jeito que facilitará as coisas._

 _Eu sei que tudo que disse até agora, pode parecer bastante egoísta, mas essa será a maior delas, Tony. Eu sei que quando eu fizer isso, Bella estará na galeria. Eu também sei que quando tudo acabar, você estará lendo essa carta e provavelmente correu até aqui antes mesmo de termina-la, porque eu o conheço bem o suficiente. Mas ainda sim, fico feliz em saber que será você a me encontrar e não ela._

 _Como eu disse, venho pensando nisso tem algum tempo, então, caso não consiga reagir rápido o bastante, aqui estão algumas instruções, irmãozinho._

 _Existe uma chave reserva que fica debaixo do extintor de incêndio no corredor. Você poderá entrar sem problemas, mas não deixe que o B fuja. A última coisa que você irá querer, é perseguir um labrador pelas escadas do prédio._

 _Assim que você entrar, feche o B no quarto que eu divido com a Bella. A casa ficará movimentada e ele não gosta de estranhos. Eu estarei no quarto de hóspedes, uma vez que não quero manchar o quarto em que fui tão feliz. Sei que Bella não suportaria ficar onde eu a deixei e não me pareceu justo, depois de tirar tantas coisas dela, tirar seu quarto também._

 _Você pode ligar para a emergência e eles irão retirar meu corpo, e isso vai acabar em algumas horas._

 _Sei que não será fácil e será especialmente difícil lidar com a situação quando Bella souber de tudo, então tentarei tornar tudo um pouco mais fácil._

 _Como filho de médico, sei que os comprimidos que tomarei, fará com que a causa dá morte seja dada como infarto. Deixe que todos pensem isso. Deixe que ela pense isso. Será mais fácil para ela seguir em frente assim. E ela merece. Ela merece alguém bom. Alguém inteiro. Alguém que não esteja quebrado, como eu estou._

 _Como sempre estive._

 _Por favor, irmãozinho, certifique-se que ela encontre esse alguém. E que seja feliz. Porque ela não merece nada menos do que isso._

 _E no futuro, se vocês estiverem próximos o suficiente. Peço que lhe mostre nossas cartas. Exceto esta última. Eu preciso que leia com muita atenção, Anthony. Quero que ela leia todas as cartas, mas deixe esta ultima longe de suas mãos. Mesmo que ela me odeie por abandona-la dessa maneira, mesmo que nunca saiba o que aconteceu e me odeie por isso. Talvez seja mais fácil assim._

 _Você já é um homem irmãozinho. Sinto muito se falhei com você, mas não se culpe. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe o destino._

 _De todos que deixo para trás, os que mais sentirei falta serão de você e da Bella._

 _Agora, a parte que eu mais adiei. Como pedi que não mostre essa carta, acho que terá que se despedir por mim, irmãozinho. Eu sei que no passado, eu disse a ela que talvez, pudéssemos criar um universo alternativo, onde eu, me parecendo o Harry, e ela, Bella, seria minha Hermione, e nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu tenho que dizer que as vezes, as coisas acontecem por algum motivo. Existem certos finais que não devem ser mudados. Talvez esse seja um sinal para que ela siga a história original e não me odeie por dizer isso, por escrever isso, mas talvez ela devesse encontrar seu Rony e apenas continuar a história._

 _E se não puder passar essa mensagem, irmãozinho, não tem problema; mas por favor, por favor apenas... Diga a ela que eu a amo. Que a amo tanto que não suportaria vê-la se afastando de mim aos poucos, como seria com o câncer. Então tive que abri mão da minha felicidade, da minha vida e arrancar o curativo de uma vez._

 _Queria ter conseguido resolver tudo como sempre fiz e me curado. Queria ter conseguido ser forte e dizer "Eu tive câncer e venci" Mas isso não vai acontecer. Mas apesar de qualquer coisa, ainda amo vocês com todo meu coração._

 _Do seu irmão mais velho;_

 _Clarke._

* * *

— Tom? – Edward gritou, batendo na porta. Sem conseguir mais esperar, correu até onde encontraria a chave. E ali estava ela. Se ele disse a verdade sobre aquilo, sobre o que mais falava sério?

Sentindo o suor se acumular em suas costas, virou a chave, abrindo a porta. Haviam sido as duas horas mais infernais de sua vida, mas ele finalmente estava ali.

Ao entrar, pôde ouvir um latido insistente. Bucky, o cão que eles haviam adotado, latia sem parar. Aquilo não era o melhor dos sinais.

— Edward? – Ouviu aquela tão conhecida voz o chamando, fazendo com que ele paralisasse.

— Bella? – Indagou, ainda sem acreditar. Ela não poderia ser... quais eram as chances de que... Ele só havia visto seu estúdio, afinal de contas. A descrição, o nome... Absolutamente batia, mas quais eram as malditas chances de sua Bella, sua amiga ,a garota que ele aprendeu secretamente a amar e a namorada se seu irmão, serem a mesma garota?

— Oh, meu Deus, Tom! O que aconteceu? – Rosnou, correndo em direção ao corpo caído do namorado.

— Bella, não! – Gritou a segurando, enquanto ela gritava, tentando se livrar de seus braços.

— Não! Não! – Continuou gritando, enquanto se debatia. – Tom! – Soluçou.

— Eu posso explicar tudo, Dory. – Edward sussurrou, tentando segura-la. – Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto tanto... Eu não fazia ideia de que ele... – Tentou explicar, mas ela já segurava o celular, enquanto suas mãos tremiam.

Haviam dois enfermeiros, o carregando, enquanto Bella ainda lutava contra os braços que a seguravam com firmeza.

— Você! Como você...? O que você...? – Sua voz vacilava e seu corpo tremia. – O que você fez?

— Eu não fiz nada, Bella. Eu juro. Nunca o machucaria. Ele era... – Suspirou olhando para ela. – Tom era meu irmão.

— Isso não... Ele não... Todos esses anos e ... – Ela tinha a respiração ofegante, enquanto segurava seu estomago. – Você mentiu.

— Eu nunca soube. Não até agora. – Disse, enquanto a respiração dela ia se acalmando. – Nunca fiz a ligação, Bella. Eu juro.

A enfermeira que ali estava apenas olhou para ele, negando. Edward sabia o que aquilo significava.

— O que? – Bella indagou, enquanto a enfermeira lhe observava.

— Eu sinto muito, senhora. - Bella se virou para o corpo, se aproximando. Eles haviam o coberto com um lençol.

— Bella...- Edward começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Ele está morto...Ele está morto. – Como médico, havia visto aquela cena um milhão de vezes. A aceitação. A constatação de que a vida se fora e não iria retornar.

— Bella, fala comigo. – Implorou, se aproximando, fazendo com que ela recuasse.

— Falar com você? Eu não conheço você! – Gritou, recuando contra a parede.

— Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa. – Edward retrucou.

— Não. Eu conheço um fantasma. Uma fantasia. Você mentiu para mim. Quando eu disse que queria que você conhecesse... Deus, isso não importa. Você pode ter feito tudo isso. Fica longe de mim.

— Doutor Cullen... – A enfermeira disse, fazendo com que ele assentisse.

— Para onde vocês vão? – Bella gritou correndo, quando o corpo foi levado para o corredor. – Para onde vão leva-lo?

— Bella, nós precisamos tira-lo daqui. Eu vou cuidar de tudo. – Declarou, enquanto ela gritava, tentando segui-lo. Foi quando Edward a segurou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Acrescentou, antes que Bella sentisse uma picada. Antes que seu corpo ficasse mole e sua vista escurecesse.

Edward a carregou até o sofá, antes de seguir as ordens que Tom havia deixado.

Os olhos de Bella tremeram, quando ela acordou em um pulo.

— Tom! – Gritou, olhando ao redor, pôde ver que estava em sua cama. Tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. Mas se foi assim, onde ele estava?

Bella se levantou, abrindo a porta do quarto e caminhando pelo corredor. Foi quando ouviu alguem na cozinha.

Deus, havia sido apenas um sonho, ela pensou, enquanto corria em direção a cozinha.

— Tom! Você não vai acreditar no ... – Começou a dizer, mas parou, olhando para o rosto familiar que estava em sua cozinha. – Não... – Sussurrou.

O homem em sua cozinha não era um estranho, mas aquilo não significava que ela estava segura.

— Bella...

— Não. Isso não é real. É apenas outro pesadelo, Deus por favor! – Suplicou, dando um passo para trás.

— Eu vou explicar tudo o que quiser, mas por favor, você precisa me ouvir. – Pediu, enquanto ela recuava.

— Onde ele está? O que você fez com o Thomas? – Rosnou o atacando.

— Eu não fiz nada. Eu juro que tentei chegar a tempo, Bella. Mas eu não... Não consegui. Eu sinto muito. Mas você precisa me ouvir, Bella. Eu não menti. Eu não fazia ideia de que... Ele nunca me disse... – Suspirou, agarrando os cabelos.- Nossa comunicação era tão...

— Inexistente? – Ela questionou com raiva, enquanto batia seus punhos contra o peito de Edward. – Você ficou do lado daquele cretino. Deu as costas para ele, mentiu para mim e agora está aqui! Como quer que eu acredite em qualquer palavra sua?

— Eu posso explicar tudo. Existe uma parte da história que...

— Não! – Grunhiu se afastando. – Eu não quero ouvir. Para onde o levaram? – Questionou, mas ele negou.

— Você não está em condições de... – Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase, ela correu. – Bella, por favor! – Gritou, correndo atrás dela. Suas mãos agarram a cintura dela, mas ela se virou, o chutando. E com ele caído, pôde ver enquanto ela corria.

Edward entrou no carro, dirigindo pelos quarteirões, a procura de Bella. O tempo fechava cada vez mais, com uma ameaça de tempestade a caminho.

Estava prestes a voltar para o hotel, quando a viu. Ele encostou aos seu lado, baixando o vidro.

— Entra no carro, Dory. - Pediu e ela o ignorou. E continuou a caminhar enquanto a chuva caia.

Apenas o ignorando.

— Você vai ficar doente assim. – Suplicou, enquanto a acompanhava com o carro.

— Me deixe em paz. - grunhiu acelerando o passo e cruzando a rua. Edward irritado desceu do carro, indo atrás dela.

— Volta para o carro. – Pediu, gritando contra a chuva. – Está tarde, Dory.

— Eu mandei me deixar em paz. Por que não volta pra Nova York? Para casa dos seus pais. E esqueça de mim! – Rugiu, se virando.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. – Respondeu exausto.

— Por que não? O único dá sua família com quem eu me importava era o Thomas. - Parou se o encarando. Completamente molhada. - E ele morreu!- Gritou.

— Pensei que fossemos amigos! – Explicou. – Amigos não abandonam amigos!

— Eu também, mas acho que os dois estão errados, não é mesmo? – Rugiu, batendo em seu peito.

— Olha só, vamos conversar no carro? Eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar. - Pediu segurando seu braço e ela puxou de volta, se afastando.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – Gritou, suas bochechas coradas pela raiva.

— Dory...

— Não me chame assim! Você não tem mais esse direito! Você o perdeu quando mentiu para mim! – Se enfureceu, se afastando.

— Mas eu não menti! – Tentou se explicar.

— E de que você chama essa merda? Não me contou que Tom era seu irmão. Inferno, você nem ao menos me contou que tinha um irmão!

— Isso é porque quando você me perguntou, Tom tinha acabado de sair de casa e nós não...

— Saiu? Você realmente está dizendo que ele saiu, quando quer dizer que o cretino do seu pai o expulsou? - gritou, empurrando Edward, enquanto a chuva despencava. -Todos deram as costas para ele. Ele só tinha a mim. E eu só tinha ele. E agora ele morreu- Ela gritou chorando. A dor a consumia completamente.

— Acha que não sinto falta dele? Que a dor que você sente no seu coração, eu não sinto no meu? Ele era meu irmão. Meu herói. Eu o amava. Eu nunca abandonei.

— E por que você nunca veio ve-lo? Você ficou lá! Apoiou seu pai quando ele expulsou Tom como se fosse um cachorro. Você nunca o visitou. Nunca quis saber como ele estava.

— Isso é o que você acha. E é o que eu estou tentando explicar. Agora entra nesse carro, Bella. - Pediu quase suplicando com os olhos e ela caminhou até o carro. Estava exausta. Não conseguia mais brigar. Não tinha mais forças. Queria que a dor parasse. Ela não sabia mais lidar com aquilo. Ela o amou e o perdeu. E agora ela estava morrendo por dentro.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento, Bella estava adormecida, completamente exausta, quando Edward a pegou nos braços, a carregando.

Ele a colocou na cama, ligando o aquecedor e a cobrindo. Suas roupas ainda estavam úmidas, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Tocando seu rosto adormecido ele sussurrou.

— Eu sinto tanto, Bella. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa para mudar isso... – Sussurrou se afastando.

Todos estavam reunidos em uma pequena capela, observando a pequena urna. Rosalie e Emmett se abraçavam, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

— O que vai fazer agora? – Rosalie perguntou, para Bella, que se mantinha calada, abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Eu não... Eu não sei. – Declarou, esfregando os olhos. – Primeiro meu pai e agora... Ele estava tão...

— Bella...

— Não. Não posso fazer isso. – Respondeu saindo.

— Bella? – Ela parou ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

— É muita coragem aparecer aqui. – Rosnou, se virando.

— Você não atende minhas ligações. Eu precisava saber como você estava e... além disse, ele era...

— Seu irmão? O irmão que você abandonou. – Respondeu.

— Bella, por favor! Eu quero só conversar. Explicar tudo.

— É? Mesmo? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. – Então explica.

— Mesmo? – Questionou.

— É, Edward. Explica. Explica porque nunca me contou que Tom era seu irmão. Me explica porque nunca nem sequer me disse que tinha um irmão. Me explica, o que estava fazendo, no meu apartamento com o corpo do meu namorado. – Gritou, socando seu peito. – Do meu namorado que morreu.

— Bella, eu não sei como dizer o quanto eu sinto. Eu não fazia ideia de que seu namorado era o meu irmão, Bella. Nossa comunicação.

— Sua comunicação? Você nunca ligou para ele! Você nunca... – Indagou, esfregando o rosto. – Eu não sei porque estou aqui. Vá embora, Edward.

Uma semana havia se passado. Edward tinha ido até o apartamento todos os dias, tentando conversar com ela e dizer que iria se mudar para Chicago.

A campainha tocou, fazendo Bella olhar para a porta. Estava pronta para gritar outra vez. Ela caminhou até a porta a abrindo com raiva.

— Eu mandei você sair! – Gritou, parando ao ver quem estava na porta. – Emmett! – Correu o abraçando.

— Bella. – Declarou a apertando nos braços. – Como você está?

— Eu não entendo... Isso não faz sentido. Ele estava tão... E agora... – Gemeu baixo, afundando o rosto contra seu pescoço.

— O que o médico disse? – Perguntou, querendo saber até onde ela sabia.

— Eles disseram que foi o coração. Ele nunca disse... – Respondeu se virando e pegando alguns papeis na mesa. – Encontrei isso em uma das gavetas. – Respondeu estendendo os papeis.

— Thomas... – Emmett sussurrou, sabendo que aqueles exames não eram reais. – Bella, eu sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Não é sua culpa, não é? Você não tinha como saber.

— Por que gritou ao atender a porta? – Questionou.

— Ah, e as novidades nunca param. Se lembra do Edward? – Perguntou o deixando passar.

— O seu amigo do procurando Nemo? Ele te visitou alguns meses atrás, não foi?

— Ele mesmo, em pessoa.

— O que tem ele? – Indagou.

— Ele aparentemente, além de um cretino mentiroso, é o irmão do Thomas.

— O que? – Gritou, surpreso.

— Essa foi a minha reação. E essa nem é a pior parte. Quando eu encontrei Tom caído, advinha quem estava no apartamento, com ele?

— Bella, não... – Sussurrou a abraçando. – Eu sinto muito.

— Eu quero ficar sozinha. – Pediu, se afastando. – Por favor... – Implorou e ele assentiu se afastando.

Duas semanas haviam se passado e as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito. A dor e a tristeza a sugava cada vez mais, enquanto Edward tentava desesperadamente se aproximar e explicar tudo.

Bella passou direto pela porta do ateliê, caminhando em direção ao quarto, retirando os sapatos e se jogando na cama.

Aquela era definitivamente a pior parte do dia.

Ela se agarrou ao travesseiro, tirando algo de baixo . A camisa de Tom. A mesma que ela manchou de tinta, quando ele a pediu em namoro. Mas agora só passava de um pedaço de pano. O cheiro dele já havia sumido há muito tempo.

Então as lágrimas começaram a cair, uma a uma, lenta e dolorosamente, até que ela começou a chorar de verdade. Abafando seus gritos de dor, contra o travesseiro que era de Tom.

Edward passou pela porta, que ela havia deixado destrancada, e começou a olhar em volta. Era ali, que seu irmão havia passado os últimos nos de sua vida.

Olhou uma camisa xadrez, pendurada sobre a poltrona. Um vídeo game, que provavelmente havia sido dele, uma vez que Bella não sabia jogar. Fotos e mais fotos dos dois, espalhadas por todo o apartamento.

Então ele passou por uma porta, o ateliê de Bella. Era de lá que sempre conversavam. Tudo estava lá. As tintas, os pincéis, mas havia algo diferente. A bagunça que lá estava, era diferente. Não era a bagunça criativa de Bella. Era uma bagunça de raiva. De coisas espalhadas e jogadas ao chão, em um momento fúria. E no canto do cômodo, havia um último objeto. Dois na verdade.

Dois quadros, cobertos por um pano. Ele sabia antes mesmo de puxar o tecido, o que havia nas telas.

Um, era o seu retrato. O quadro que Bella pintou para sua primeira exposição. Ele estava destruído, mostrando ali nos cortes que ela havia feito, como ele havia a machucado com suas mentiras.

E atrás dele, havia outro. Rosto fino, cabelos escuros, caídos sobre olhos despreocupados. Aquele era seu irmão. E diferente de seu retrato, o de Tom estava intocado.

Sem conseguir mais olhar para eles, Edward saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, caminhando em direção, onde sabia que Bella estaria.

Ele nem ao menos pensou em bater. Apenas entrou, silenciosamente, a encontrando afundada em lágrimas e dor.

Havia dado um tempo a ela, mas precisava explicar tudo.

Então, ainda olhando para ela, apenas se aproximou.

— Eu não sei mais o que dizer. - a essa altura, já não haviam mais lágrimas fluindo por seus olhos. Apenas um rosto manchado e inchado e a dor, que nunca se esvaía

— Edward, eu passei as últimas semanas com tanta... Tanta raiva. - Declarou se sentando, respirando fundo, ainda agarrada a camisa – Dele, por nunca ter dito nada. Dos seus pais que o abandonaram... - levantou o olhar, o encarando. - De você.

— Bella... - começou a dizer, quando ela negou, se agarrando ainda mais ao tecido molhado nas mãos, quando Bucky subiu na cama.

— Até mesmo do próprio Tom, por não ter dito nada. - Fungou, baixando o olhar, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos. - Mas na verdade eu não estou com raiva, nem mesmo irritada. Eu estou destruída.

Sua respiração estava curta, enquanto ela tentava conter as lágrimas, que teimavam em brotar.

Edward se aproximou, se sentando aos pés da cama, ainda sem dizer nada, quando Bella cortou o silêncio.

— Eu queria culpar você. Culpar qualquer um. - declarou, esfregando os olhos. - Mas a verdade, é que o Tom morreu, por uma fatalidade. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer. - Acrescentou, voltando a se deitar, agarrando a camisa do pink Floyd, a favorita dele, puxando Bucky para perto, enquanto ele se deixava embalar.

— Dory... – A chamou, exausto.

—Vai embora, Edward. Você não tem mais nada do que fazer aqui.

* * *

Edward vai ter um trabalhinho até a Bella se acalmar, mas ele vai continuar tentando. Comentem e recomendem!


	12. Capítulo 12- Carta número 01

Aqui estamos com a segunda fase da fic. O Beward logo vai começar. Quem está preparada? E quem ainda não superou a morte do Tom? Comentem e recomendem!

* * *

 ** _Titânio_**

 ** _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

 _Sou à prova de balas, nada a perder_

 ** _Fire away, fire away_**

 _Atire, atire_

 ** _Ricochet, you take your aim_**

 _Ricocheteiam, você acerta o alvo_

 ** _Fire away, fire away_**

 _Atire, atire_

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

 _Você me derruba, mas eu não caio_

 ** _I am titanium_**

 _Sou de titânio_

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

 _Você me derruba, mas eu não caio_

 ** _I am titanium_**

 _Sou de titânio_

* * *

 _Nova York, 20 de dezembro de 2014_

 _Como vão as coisas, irmão? Eu sei que demorei. Comecei minha residência tem pouco tempo e ainda estou me acostumando a não dormir._

 _Fico muito feliz em saber que encontrou alguém. Mesmo que eu seja o mais charmoso de nós dois, me preocupa o fato de você sempre viver sozinho. Como ela é? Tenho a impressão de que ainda vou ouvir muito falar dela._

 _Gosto quando as garotas mostram esse lado sincero. Talvez sejamos dois românticos incuráveis, mas não há nada que se possa fazer, não é?_

 _Também sinto sua falta mais do que consigo me expressar em palavras, irmão. E você sabe como sou bom com elas. Acredito que todos tenhamos feito escolhas das quais nos arrependemos ao longo dos anos._

 _Apesar de ter me ressentido muito no passado, entendo suas razões para ter feito o que fez. E me arrisco a dizer até, que no seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo._

 _Sei que não posso ir aí tão cedo e você tão pouco vir aqui, mas não quero que se sinta sozinho._

 _Você se lembra de quando éramos pequenos e nos uníamos? De qual era nosso lema? Nada importa, eu tenho você irmão._

 _E mesmo hoje, depois de todos esses anos, as coisas continuam iguais, Clarke. Podem se passar cinco anos, vinte anos e nós ainda seremos os mesmo. Nada do que aconteceu importa para mim. E tenho você irmão, assim como você me tem. Para sempre._

 _Prometo não demorar muito para responder. E quero saber sobre mais sobre minha possível futura cunhada. Não demore a dar noticias._

 _Do seu irmãozinho;_

 _Anthony._

— Bella? – Ela ouviu uma voz a chamando, mas não respondeu. – Bella?

— Aqui. – Murmurou quando Rosalie entrou no quarto.

— Vim ver como você está. Emmett me contou. Sobre Edward. – Explicou, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

— Lamento ter deixado ele entrar na sua casa. Você tinha razão no que disse. – Acrescentou.

— Não poderíamos saber que ele era irmão do Tom.

— Não, não poderíamos, mas quer saber? Não importa! Ele mentiu para mim. Nos conhecemos há dois anos e ele nunca nem disse que tinha um irmão! E o Tom? Como eu nunca vi nenhuma foto vi uma foto do irmão dele. – Resmungou, cobrindo os olhos.

— Bella...

— Não! Eu andei pensando, nessas ultimas semanas. Eu pensei em me mudar.

— Se mudar? O que isso... – Declarou, mas Bella a interrompeu, se levantando e caminhando pelo quarto.

— Eu só não... Não quero mais viver aqui. Não quero mais essas lembranças e não quero esse silencio. Essa casa era barulhenta e viva. Com a música e os vídeo games do Tom e agora só esse silencio.

— Bella

— Não! Eu só quero sair daqui. Eu sinto que tudo que tem acontecido está me sufocando. – Gritou, esbarrando na cômoda, derrubando o retrato deles que havia em cima.

— Querida, se acalme, está bem? – Rosie pediu segurando suas mãos. - Emmett me contou outras coisas. Queria saber até que ponto ele tem razão. – Declarou.

— Eu não entendo... Sobre o que...? - Indagou confusa.

— Eu não sei, mas você não acha que anda meio sensível? Esses ataques de raiva...

— Acha que não tenho razão para estar com raiva? – Questionou, ainda mais furiosa. – Eu sei que você diz que estou sensível, mas francamente, com tudo que anda acontecendo.

— Bella, eu entendo totalmente, mas já faz dois meses. Eu quero dizer, é normal estar sensível, mas você não acha que anda sensível demais? Algum tempo atrás uma amiga do trabalho estava assim e ...

— E? – Questionou, cruzando os braços.

— E ela estava grávida, Bella. Por isso as mudanças e humor e... Bella? – A chamou.

— Eu não tenho certeza. – Declarou a interrompendo.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou.

— Eu não tive coragem de fazer o teste. – Respondeu se sentando e cobrindo os olhos.

— Bella! – Exclamou. – Por que? - Perguntou acariciando seus cabelos, a confortando.

— Porque qualquer um dos resultados, vai ser demais para mim. – Explicou.

— O que quer dizer? – Perguntou, quando Bella deitou a cabeça no colo dela.

— Se der negativo, significa que nossa briga foi por nada, que eu não precisava ter saído e ele ainda podia estar vivo. Além disso, quer dizer que eu realmente perdi todas as partes de Tom. Que não sobrou nada. – Respondeu voltando a chorar.

— Bella isso... – Tentou argumentar, mas o soluço da amiga a cortou.

— E se der positivo, então eu estarei sozinha com a criança que eu tanto desejei. Com um filho que nunca irá conhecer o pai. E eu não tenho ideia de qual das duas possibilidades me assusta mais, Rosie. Eu estou com medo.

— Eu sinto tanto, Bella. Ninguém deveria passar por isso. Nunca. – Declarou, acariciando os cabelos da amiga. – Você ainda tem os testes? – Questionou e ela assentiu. – Quer saber? Levanta.

— O que você...?

— Vamos resolver isso. Saber se você está ou não grávida.

— Olha Rosie, eu entendo que você...- Tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

— O que? Quer se mudar? Encontrar um novo apartamento? Eu ajudo você, mas antes vamos resolver isso, Bella. Você nunca estará sozinha. Se você estiver grávida, você vai ter esse bebe e eu vou ter um lindo afilhado. Vai ser difícil? Claro, mas você não está sozinha, Bella!

— Eu estou com medo.

— Eu sei, querida. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Respondeu a abraçando.

Edward estava sentado no corredor, ainda esperando que alguma hora ela abrisse a porta e pudesse perdoa-lo

Seus olhos estavam fechados, quando sentiu algum se sentar ao seu lado.

— Pensei que ela tivesse te mandado embora. – Emmett declarou.

— Ela mandou, ela gritou e chorou. E isso acabou comigo, porque eu realmente pensei que nós pudéssemos resolver isso. Eu pensei que chegaria a tempo e poderia salvar meu irmão. E agora eu perdi tudo.

— Eu não disse nada, mas sinto muito. Tom era meu melhor amigo. – Respondeu. – Ela está com muita raiva. Mas ela gosta de você. Pode ser que demore um pouco, mas ela vai te perdoar.

— Ela disse que foi um ataque cardíaco. Foi o que os médicos disseram. – Declarou. – Você e meu irmão eram próximos não eram? Você sabe sobre, você sabe, a morte dele.

— Ele contou para você? – Sussurrou. – Sobre...

— O câncer? Contou. Mas não é sobre isso que estou falando. Eu vim para Chicago por causa de uma carta.

— Uma carta? – Emmett questionou.

— Tom me mandou uma carta contando muitas coisas, sabe. Então, o que eu quero saber, é, até onde você sabe das razões da morte dele? – Indagou.

— Eu não sei onde quer chegar. – Respondeu olhando para Edward.

— Também acha que foi um ataque cardíaco? – Indagou e Emmett negou.

— Não, mas a outra alternativa não me deixa feliz. – Respondeu. – Você sabe a verdade, não é? Seu irmão contou a você? Eu não entendo, se ele contou a você, como é que você não sabia sobre ela? – Perguntou apontando para o apartamento.

— Eu realmente não fazia ideia. Ele me contou sobre ela, mas eu nunca pensei... Nunca me ocorreu. – Rosnou, cobrindo os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na parede.

— Quer saber? Eu sinto muito mesmo.

— Sobre o que? – Questionou.

— Pelo seu irmão. Eu sei que todos dissemos isso a Bella, mas você perdeu seu irmão. Eu amo aquela garota e sei como ela tem sofrido, mas ele era seu irmão. Deve doer. – Declarou.

— Obrigado. . – Respondeu

Bella abriu a porta, levando o lixo para fora, quando tropeçou em algo que resmungou.

— Você. – Rosnou , quando Edward se levantou. – Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

— Não consigo. – Respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Não com as coisas assim. Eu sei que você me odeia, mas...

— Não odeio. – Respondeu, se apoiando contra o batente. – Eu não odeio você.

— O que?

— Eu não odeio você. Eu tenho passado muito tempo odiando, ou tentando odiar, mas não consigo. – Declarou.

— Eu só queria explicar. – Começou, quando ela o interrompeu.

— Está bem, explica. – Pediu.

— O que? – Indagou.

— Explica, Edward. Me explica porque você nunca disse que tinha um irmão. Que seu pai o expulsou de casa. Explica como entrou no nosso apartamento e encontrou Tom. Explica o que você estava fazendo aqui e como sabia que Tom... – Parou de falar, sufocando um soluço.

— Bella, eu não fazia ideia. Nunca fiz a ligação. Eu estava aqui, porque... Não importa. Eu só quero que as coisas se resolvam. Que possam ser como antes e ... – Ele dizia, mas ela negou.

— Vem aqui. – Pediu, lhe dando passagem para entrar.

Eles caminharam pelo apartamento silencioso, Bella foi até o quarto, com Edward atrás dela.

Haviam algumas fotos e porta retratos quebrados pelo chão.

— O que você vê? – Perguntou para Edward.

— O que? – Perguntou confuso.

— Olha ao redor, Edward. E me diz, o que você vê? – Pediu, se sentando na cama.

— Roupas? Fotos? Eu não sei, o que quer que eu veja, Dory. – Declarou, esfregando os cabelos.

— Olha esse retrato. Como ele está? – Perguntou calmamente.

— Quebrado. – Ele respondeu.

— Exatamente. – Declarou, pegando o retrato de volta. – Está quebrado, Edward. Lamentar isso não vai arrumar as coisas. Não importa o quanto eu sinta muito, as coisas não serão as mesmas.

— Me diz como eu posso consertar isso. – Pediu.

— É isso que estou dizendo Edward, mas tudo bem e quer saber? Eu sei que não é justo. Afinal, ele era seu irmão. Eu sinto muito como as coisas acabaram. Mesmo. – Respondeu, abrindo o armário.

— São as coisas dele? – Edward perguntou.

— São. Eu ainda não consegui me desfazer delas. Ainda não consigo. – Respondeu. – São as roupas, alguns livros e outras coisas. Os discos dele estão na sala, pode traze-lo para mim, por favor?

Ele assentiu, enquanto Bella subia no banco, tentando pegar a caixa que ficava dentro do armário. Sua mão encontrou algo, quando ela se desequilibrou, trazendo com si, vários papéis.

Edward ouviu um barulho e um grito, seguido de um som abafado. Ele correu até o quarto e a encontrou sentada.

— Bella? - a chamou, mas ela pareceu não notar sua presença e mantinha algo nas mãos- Você as encontrou.

— Você mandava cartas para ele. – Declarou, olhando para os papeis espalhados.

— Não. Eu só as respondia. – Respondeu, a ajudando a se levantar.

* * *

Parece que as cartas eram respondidas afinal. Edward não abandonou o irmão. Será que isso vai amolecer o coração da Bella e ela finalmente vai ouvir o que ele tem a dizer? Comentem e recomendem!


	13. Capítulo 13- Carta número 02

Aqui estamos. Todos morrendo de curiosidade sobre se tem baby ou não a caminho, não é? Contiuem acompanhando e comentando e logo vamos descobrir.

* * *

Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers

 **Yeah, I need you right now**

Sim, eu preciso de você agora

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

Então não me, não me, não me desaponte

 **I think I'm losing my mind now**

Eu acho que estou ficando louca

 **It's in my head, darling, I hope**

É coisa da minha cabeça, querido eu espero

 **That you'll be here when I need you the most**

Que você esteja aqui quando eu mais precisar de você

* * *

 _Nova York, 17 de maio de 2015_

 _Fico feliz em saber que encontrou alguém e de que não está mas sozinho. Isso costumava me preocupar._

 _Eu não me importo que fale da sua garota. Fale dela o quanto quiser. Entendo como se sente. Como quando a gente conhece alguem e essa pessoa simplesmente se torna o nosso mundo._

 _Se lembra da garota de Procurando Nemo? Pode parecer ridículo, mas pensei que talvez um dia as coisas pudessem mudar, mas agora não tenho certeza._

 _Eu disse isso a você uma vez, e aproveitando que você está na sua bolha, então deve saber exatamente como me sinto, eu ainda gosto dela. Muito. Mais do que deveria. Porque adivinhe só, parece que ela também conheceu um cara. E por mais que eu quisesse odiar esse cara, ela parece realmente feliz, então não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso._

 _Não acho que você seja narcisista, Clarke. Acho que você está se apaixonando e é isso que o amor faz conosco. Ele nos deixa bobos. Eu não costumava pensar nisso como uma coisa ruim, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza. Mas fico feliz por você, irmão. Aproveite o que conseguiu e não a deixe escapar._

 _Ansioso para conhecer minha nova cunhada._

 _Do seu irmãozinho;_

 _Anthony._

* * *

 _—_ ___

— Vocês se correspondiam? – Ela perguntou ainda olhando para as cartas.

— Eu disse a você, Bella. Eu não o abandonei. Ele era meu irmão. – Respondeu, se sentando na cama.

— Então eu não entendo, Edward. Se você não o deixou, então como não sabia sobre mim? Como não sabia que era eu? – Questionou, começando a se irritar outra vez, mas parando, sentindo seu estomago revirar. Ela levou a mão a boca, enquanto corria em direção ao banheiro.

— Bella? – Edward a chamou, preocupado, a seguindo. – Bella, eu juro que não... – Começou a dizer, mas sentiu as palavras ficarem presas em sua garganta com o que havia visto no lixo. – Isso é...

— Me de um minuto, está bem? – Ela pediu, sabendo o que ele havia visto. O teste de gravidez que Rosália havia a obrigado a fazer.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele continuou a esperando no quarto.

— Você está grávida? – Questionou sem rodeios.

— Que sutil. – Bella respondeu esfregando a nuca.

— Você está grávida? – Perguntou novamente. – Porque se estiver...

— Se eu estiver o que? – Indagou. – Acha que está em posição de fazer perguntas? – Retrucou irritada.

— Olha, Bella, eu sei que você ainda está irritada, mas honestamente eu não sei mais o que dizer. Mas eu também perdi alguém, está bem? Agora, se você não quiser me ver, eu entendo. Mas eu não posso dizer que sabia que você era a namorada dele, porque não sabia. E você pode me odiar se quiser, mas se realmente estiver grávida, não vou te deixar sozinha. Não importa como se sinto, você não estará sozinha, Bella. Alem disso... – Continuou, mas parou de falar quando olhou para ela.

— Está chorando? Por que está chorando? – Indagou.

— Porque estou com medo! Eu não tinha certeza até essa manhã. E agora eu tenho. Eu estou grávida, Edward. E saber que eu vou ter um filho do Tom, só me faz lembrar que ele não estará aqui. Que eu estou sozinha nisso.

— Não está. – A interrompeu. – Você não está sozinha. Mas eu não entendo... Como...?

— Jura? Você quer saber como aconteceu? – Perguntou mais calma.

— Eu sei como aconteceu, Bella. O que eu não entendo, é como você vai ter um filho, se Tom sempre disse que não queria. Ele mudou de ideia? Foi isso? – Questionou curioso e ela negou.

— Não. Eu nunca disse a ele que estava grávida. Perguntei hipoteticamente, mas ele não mudou de ideia. Não queria filhos, mas disse que se eu engravidasse algum dia, ele cuidaria do bêbe. Disse que seria metade minha, então sempre o amaria. Mas não, ele não queria filhos. – Respondeu cobrindo os olhos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem. – A abraçou, mas dessa vez ela não o afastou.

Edward caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, se familiarizando com as pessoas que ali estavam, completamente alheio aos olhares curiosos, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida o chamar.

— Edward? – Ele se virou, dando de cara com o amigo de Bella, Emmett.

— Emmett, certo? – Indagou.

— Sim, o que faz aqui? Bella...?

— Não, ela está bem. – Respondeu o tranqüilizando. – Eu consegui um emprego aqui, na verdade. Ala pediátrica. Ainda estou me familiarizando com o hospital, então... – Respondeu envergonhado por estar perdido.

— O mapeamento desse lugar é uma bagunça. Venha, eu ajudo você. Bella comentou que você era médico, mas não sabia que iria trabalhar aqui. – Declarou, liderando o caminho.

— Eu pedi transferência depois que meu irmão... Você sabe. – Explicou. – Mas começo oficialmente essa semana.

— Entendo. Burocracia, não é? Então, como andam as coisas? – Indagou.

— Bem, seguindo. Ela não me perdoou totalmente, mas acho que saber que eu não sou um canalha que deu as costas para o irmão ajudou um pouco. De qualquer maneira, as coisas estão diferentes.

— Isso leva um tempo, não é? – Emmett perguntou, parando.

— Acho que sim. – Edward respondeu.

— Aqui estamos, doutor Cullen. - Respondeu apontando para a ala. – Engraçado, ele usava o sobrenome Mason.

— É da nossa mãe. Esme Mason Cullen. O Cullen veio do meu pai. Deve imaginar porque ele não usou, não é. – Declarou entrando. – Obrigado pelo ajuda.

— Não por isso. E, bem, se quiser sair para o almoço mais tarde, a comida do refeitório não é tão boa, mas eles tem um cachorro quente incrível aqui na esquina.

— Eu quero sim, obrigado. – Respondeu sinceramente, acenando e olhando a ficha de sua primeira paciente.

Era hora de começar o trabalho.

— Vocês vieram. – Ela declarou, dando espaço para que eles passassem.

— Claro que sim. E trouxemos pizza. E um filme.

— Que filme? – Bella perguntou, pegando a comida e arrumando na sala.

— Uma comédia. – Rose respondeu.

— Eu queria terror, mas alguem não deixou que eu escolhesse, não é?

— Querido, eu amo você, mas suas escolhas são uma droga. – Respondeu se sentando ao lado dele no sofá, mas se mexeu ao sentir algo preso entre as almofadas e a puxando. – O que?

— Isso é meu, eu vou... – Respondeu se apressando, mas Rose foi mais rápida.

— Sério, Bella? Pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa parte. – Indagou olhando para a amiga.

— Eu tive uma noite ruim, está bem? Não é como se...- Tentou se defender, mas Rose a interrompeu.

— Como se você estivesse dormindo com a camisa dele outra vez? A camisa que nem ao menos tem mais o cheiro dele.

— Muito gentil jogar isso na minha cara, obrigada. – Retrucou, se levantando.

Rose se levantou, para ir atrás dela, mas Emmett a impediu.

— Não. Eu vou, pode deixar. Pega leve com ela, está bem, Rose? – Pediu.

— Pegar leve? Emmett, já tem quase três meses.

— Ele era o amor da vida dela. Acha que se supera isso em três meses?

— Eu não...

— Você me superaria em três meses? – Perguntou ainda segurando seus pulsos.

— Eu nunca superaria, Emmett. Eu entendo que é difícil para ela, mas eu só quero que ela fique bem. Quero que ela volte a ser a mesma, porque daqui alguns meses, não vai ter mais espaço para o luto.

— Isso vai levar tempo, Rose. Eu acho sinceramente que esse bebê é a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter agora. Vai lhe dar esperança. E ela não vai se sentir tão sozinha. – Explicou.

— Por falar em se sentir sozinha, você acha que o irmão vai ser um problema? Sabe, pela guarda. Não acho que ele teria coragem, mas... – Declarou, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Ele não é assim. É um cara descente. Conversei com ele. Ele realmente gosta dela.

— Ele mentiu para ela. – Retrucou, se calando quando Bella voltou. – Desculpe. Passei dos limites.

— E eu estou mais emotiva do que o normal. Péssima combinação. Então, ligue o filme. – Pediu se sentando na poltrona, enrolada no cobertor.

Estavam no meio do filme quando Rosalie começou a se mexer desconfortavelmente.

— Vai perguntar logo ou só ficar pulando aí? – Bella perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

— É sobre ele. Edward.

— E lá vamos nós. – Respondeu, suspirando. – O que quer saber?

— Você vai manter contato com ele? – E com ele, Bella sabia exatamente a quem Rose se referia.

— Eu não sei.

— Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia. – Explicou.

— E por que não? – Bella perguntou.

— É, Rose. Por que não? – Emmett questionou. – Eu conversei com ele e ele não pareceu o sociopata que você descreveu.

— Você não o conhece, está bem. Além disso, é a Bella que tem...

— E você o conhece? O viu uma vez. – Explicou, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

— Vai defender o cara? Ele mentiu para ela. – Rose declarou.

— Ele não sabia de nada disso. – Tentou defender. – Sobre ela ser namorada do Tom.

— Ele a visitou e nem ao menos disse que tinha um irmão. Isso é mentir.

— Foi um problema de comunicação.- Respondeu a deixando irritada.

— Vai ficar do lado dele? – Indagou.

— Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. Só quero o melhor para a Bella.

— E o melhor para ela, é ficar longe de alguem que pode tentar tirar o filho dela.

— Já chega! – Ela gritou. – Já chega, os dois. Edward nunca tentaria tirar meu filho de mim. Ele pode não ter dito nada sobre ter um irmão, mas não é o canalha desprezível que você está pensando., Rose. Eu não o odeio, diferente do que você pode achar.

— Eu só...

— Eu sei que você só quer me proteger e agradeço por isso, mas eu sou bem grandinha. Eu sei que não parece, mas eu estou superando e tocando em frente. Um dia de cada vez, mas estou. Quem se importa se eu ainda preciso de uma camisa idiota para dormir? É o que me ajuda a dormir, e Deus sabe quantos pesadelos eu tive nos últimos meses. Eu mereço isso. Devo a mim e ao meu filho uma boa noite de sono, inferno.

— Desculpe.

— Agora será que podemos voltar ao filme? Já discutimos duas vezes sobre isso e o objetivo aqui é diversão, não é?

— Tem razão. Vamos nos divertir. – Declarou sinceramente, voltando para o filme.

Algumas horas se passaram, quando Emmett e Rose finalmente foram embora. Bella caminhou pelo apartamento, olhando as coisas espalhadas. Olhou para o relógio e ainda não passava das dez da noite. Seria uma longa noite. A menos que... Se tivesse um jeito...

Ela se sentou na poltrona, voltando a se enrolar no cobertor, com o celular passando de mão em mão, pensando se aquela seria a melhor escolha. Então, mesmo se saber se seria o melhor, mandou a mensagem mesmo assim.

* * *

 _Sim, ela está grávida! Mas será? Ela vai perdoar ele? Rose está pegando pesado, mas é porque ela ama a Bella. Emmett é um amorzinho . Comentários e recomendações inspiram então continuem!_


	14. Capítulo 14- Carta número 03

Aqui está mais um. Quase que não sai. A gripe sumiu com a minha inspiração gente. Então espero que curtam o capítulo e não julguem muito.

* * *

Michael Schulte - You Let Me Walk Alone

 **You made this place a home**

Você transformou esse lugar em um lar

 **A shelter from the storm**

Um abrigo para tempos difíceis

 **You said I had one life and a true heart**

Você disse que eu só tinha uma vida e um bom coração

 **I tried my best and I came so far**

Eu tentei o meu melhor e cheguei tão longe

 **But you will never know**

Mas você nunca saberá

' **Cause you let me walk this road alone**

Porque você me deixou viver essa vida sozinho

—_

* * *

Chicago, 12 de agosto de 2015

Eu acho que sei exatamente como se sente, irmão. Sua garota me lembra uma amiga. Bem, eu gostaria que fosse mais do que apenas uma amiga, mas a vida não é uma fabrica de realização de sonhos, não é?

Eu já falei dela para você. Nos conhecemos em uma sala de bate papo e temos mantido contato desde então. Eu meio que me apaixonei por ela, mas ela não sabe. Algumas coisas devem ficar como estão.  
Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguem e que esteja seguindo em frente. Acho que vai ser bom. Arrumar uma garota, um emprego e seguir a vida.

Eu comecei a minha residência em pediatria e comecei a trabalhar em uma ala infantil do hospital. As coisas andam corridas, mas eu ainda quero te visitar. Saber como você está e só... Te ver.  
Eu acho que sei exatamente como se sente em relação a sua garota e acho que as coisas vão avançar como se devem. Acho que as coisas vão fluir naturalmente e se você realmente gosta dela, acho vai valer cada segundo da sua espera.

Do seu irmão mais velho;

Anthony.

* * *

—_

— Você chamou, eu vim. – Respondeu, se apoiando no batente.

— Eu não sei o que eu quero. – Bella declarou, com a porta aberta. – Eu mandei aquela mensagem, mas não sei o que eu quero.

— Eu sei que você está um pouco confusa e muito machucada, mas eu pensei...

— Não. – O interrompeu. – Eu não quero desculpas, ou verdades nem mesmo piedade. Emmett e Rosalie foram embora. Os dois brigaram porque ela acha eu você é um cretino mentiroso e Emmett acha que não é.  
— E o que você acha? – Edward perguntou.  
— Eu acho que quero que as coisas volte a ser como eram.  
— Eu quero isso também. Só preciso saber como fazer isso, Bella.  
— Me diga o que eu perdi nos últimos meses. Emmett disse que você está trabalhando no hospital da cidade. - Declarou se sentando no sofá, deixando lugar para que ele sentasse.

— Sim, eu comecei na ala pediátrica.

— E como é? Tudo que você sonhou?- Perguntou realmente interessado.

— É melhor. Eu me candidatei a vaga na ala da pediatria das vítimas de queimados. Poder ajudar aquelas crianças, Bella. Isso é... Eu nem tenho uma palavra para o que é.

— Você se sente realizado. - Afirmou e ele assentiu animado.

— Eu me sinto. E você? Como tem lidado com as coisas? A gravidez?

— Eu tenho levado. Tentado me manter na linha e tenho uma consulta amanhã. Rosalie vai comigo.

— Se quiser, eu posso...

— Não, tudo bem. Mas obrigada. - Agradeceu. - Eu não queria entrar nisso, mas... Eu tenho que perguntar. - Declarou , suspirando.

— Pode me perguntar o que quiser, Dory. - Edward respondeu se levantando e colocando o filme para que eles pudessem assistir.

— Seus pais sabem? Da morte dele? Você contou a eles?

— Sabem. - Respondeu sem se virar. Se recusando a olhar para ela.

— E eles não disseram nada? - Indagou.

— Meu pai é... Um homem distante. E minha mãe é obediente demais para o meu gosto. De qualquer forma, eles só souberam depois do enterro, então não acham que tem motivos para vir aqui. - Declarou ligando o DVD.

— Eles sabem sobre...

— Você? A gravidez? - Indagou se sentando outra vez. - Não. Pela sua reação, imaginei que você não iria querer que soubessem. Não agora pelo menos. De qualquer forma, acho que tem que ser você a contar.

— Obrigada. Eu gostaria que fosse assim. Sei que eles tem o direito de saber, porque é neto deles, mas...

— Eu sei. É muita coisa. Tudo no seu tempo, está bem?- Declarou enquanto assistiam o filme.

—*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

— Não acredito que ele fez isso. - Respondeu sentindo os olhos encherem de água enquanto ria.

— Juro que fez. Ele apertou o botão principal do loja de móveis e todas as portas começaram a se fechar. As vendedoras ficaram desesperadas e meu pai furioso. Nós só estávamos nos divertindo.

— Como ele era? Quando pequeno. - perguntou se aconchegando na poltrona.

— O melhor irmão mais velho. Ele era divertido, tímido, mas inteligente. E superprotetor. Eu não sei se ele te contou sobre a minha entrevista.

— A reapresentação do procurando Nemo? Contou. - Respondeu se lembrando da história.

— Sempre pensei nas possibilidades daquele dia. Se eu tivesse aparecido naquela entrevista, nosso pai não teria se zangado e feito o que fez. Tom não estaria distraído na cirurgia e a menina provavelmente estaria viva.

— Edward?- ela o chamou, mas foi ignorada.

— Ele não teria abandonado a medicina e brigado com nossos pais. Ainda estaria em casa e...

— Edward! - disse mais alto, chamando sua atenção

— Desculpe. Eu só...

— Eu sei. Mas não vale a pena viver nas possibilidades. Eu mesma já pensei muito sobre isso. Se não tivéssemos brigado aquela manhã eu não teria saído. Ele ainda estaria vivo? Se eu não tivesse se quer levantado a questão de filhos... Isso não vai trazê-lo de volta, Edward. Não vale a pena sofrer por isso.

— Tem razão. Você tem razão. - Respondeu quando o filme acabou. - Já está tarde. Melhor eu ir...

— Não. - Pediu. - Fica. Me conta mais histórias. Sobre quando vocês eram pequenos.

— Bella, eu não acho que ..

— Eu sei o que você deve estat pensando .O que todos devem pensar, sei que é o que a Rosalie pensa. Que eu estou usando você pra cobrir o buraco que a falta dele deixou, mas não é isso. Juro que não é. Eu só quero meu amigo de volta. Tem meses que não ficamos assim, conversando, rindo. Sem julgamentos e acusações. Eu não quero perder isso agora. Por favor- suplicou.

— Eu já te contei sobre o nosso clube da árvore? - Perguntou, voltando as histórias.

—*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ela já estava deitada na maca, esperando o exame começar. Rosalie do seu lado, atenta a tudo.

— Agora vamos começar os exames. Faz alguma ideia de quantas semanas está?

—Eu acredito que umas treze. Faz um tempo desde minha última menstruação e eu tenho sentido uns enjoos.

—Ótimo. Vamos ter a certeza com o ultrassom. Pronta para conhecer seu bebê?- perguntou e ela assentiu, com Rosalie segurando sua mão.

—A médica começou o exames, mas franziu o senho em um momento.

—Algo errado?

—Não, Eu... Só um momento por favor. - Pediu se afastando e saindo da sala.

—Não deveríamos ouvir ou ver alguma coisa?- Bella perguntou.

—Eu não sei. Vamos esperar a médica. - Rose sussurrou de volta.

Alguns minutos depois, ela retornou acompanhada de um outro médico, mais velho.

—Como vai? - ele perguntou docemente

—Bem, eu acho. - Respondeu com desconfiança - O bebê está bem?

—Vamos ver isso em um segundo. - Respondeu realizando alguns exames.

—Tudo bem. - Bella assentiu esperando.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o médico se virou, fechando os olhos e voltando a encarar Bella.

—É Isabella, certo?

—Bella.- O corrigiu.

—Bem, Bella. Eu não sei bem como explicar isso, mas...

—Algo errado com o bebê? - perguntou sentindo seu coração bater.

—Esse é o problema, querida. Não há um bebê.

—O que? Não, deve haver um engano, eu fiz o teste e minha menstruação, os enjôos...

—Testes de farmácia podem dar um falso positivo. Falsos diagnósticos no exame de farmácia são muito comuns, de 20 a 30% a probabilidade desse ocorrido. E quanto a sua menstruação, algum estresse pode ter causado o atraso, assim como os enjôos.

— Não, eu conheço meu corpo. Sei que está diferente.

— Quanto a isso, isso pode ser explicado como gravidez psicológica. É um quadro que ocorre quando uma mulher deseja tanto um filho, que seu cérebro entende que ela gerou um, e seu corpo começa a mudar para se adaptar, mas acredite em mim, Bella. Você não está grávida. Eu sinto muito.

A expressão de Bella morreu, deixando apenas o silêncio.

—Eu vou deixá-las a sós um momento. - Respondeu saindo.

—Bella...- Rosalie começou, mas ela ergueu a mão, a parando.

— Eu quero ir pra casa, por favor- Respondeu terminando de se trocar.

— Tudo bem.

—*_*_*_*_*$_*_*_*_*_*_*

Elas chegaram no apartamento, Rosalie a seguindo para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

— Você pode ir.

— Eu não acho que te deixar sozinha agora seja...

— Uma boa ideia? Vou te contar uma novidade, Rose. É assim que vai ser daqui para frente. Melhor eu me acostumar. - Respondeu cruelmente. Estava cansada de meias palavras.

— Bella, não...

— Não o que? Eu tive me mantido forte, porque esse bebê, esse bebê que eu tanto queria, precisava de mim, mas adivinha só? Ele não existe! Tom e eu brigamos por uma coisa que nem ao menos vai acontecer. Você entende isso? Entende o que significa, Rosalie?

— Não começa com isso outra vez. Não vai te levar a nada. Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? - perguntou quando ela começou a se acalmar.

— Eu só quero ficar sozinha. Mesmo. - Suplicou.

— Eu vou, mas só se prometer que vai me ligar se precisar.

— Eu prometo. - garantiu se despedindo da amiga. - Obrigada.

Assim que Rose deixou o apartamento, Bella começou a andar pelos cômodos, olhando para tudo que lá havia. Seu ateliê, que não mexia fazia tempo. O retrato de Edward que ainda estava destruído e o de Tom, que se mantinha intocado.

Ela voltou para o quarto, olhando a pilha de cartas, que havia sido incapaz de ler. As espalhou pela cama, as tomando na mão e lendo uma por uma. Até a última delas. Estava tudo ali. A comunicação dele com Tom, ele contando sobre sua residência e perguntando como andavam as coisas por aqui. Ficando feliz quando Tom havia encontrado seu caminho e junto dele a encontrado, e nas mesmas cartas, dizia que também havia se apaixonado, mas era um amor impossível.

Bella leu até a última carta, ainda incapaz de digerir o que havia lido, pegou seu telefone, discando o número da agenda.

— Phill? É a Bella. Sim, eu liguei para falar sobre a exposição em Tóquio. - Declarou, andando de um lado para o outro. - Na verdade a hora é perfeita. Um tem fora do país vai me fazer bem. Então, quando eu viajo?

* * *

Aqui estamos com mais um. Para a alegria de uns e tristeza de outros, não tem baby vindo não. Ela leu as cartas e agora sabe o que ele se sente. Ainda estou ruim na gripe, então a revisão fica pra outro dia. Mas quero saber o que acharam. Continuem acompanhando, comentando e recomendando.


	15. Capítulo 15- Carta número 04

OLha eu aqui e na data certinha! Muita coisavai rolar nos próximos capítulos então tenham paciencia.

* * *

Let Me Go

 **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**

 _Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer_

 **I'm sorry it's too late**

 _Sinto muito, é tarde demais_

 **I'm breaking free from these memories**

 _Estou me libertando dessas memórias_

 **Gotta let it go, just let it go**

 _Preciso esquecer, somente esquecer_

 **I've said goodbye, set it all on fire**

 _Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo_

 **Gotta let it go, just let it go**

 _Preciso esquecer, somente esquecer_

 **Oh, oh**

 _Oh, oh_

* * *

 _Nova York, 12 de agosto de 2015_

 _Eu acho que entendo bem o que quer dizer. Começos de relacionamentos são... no mínimo complicados._

 _Eu entendo que se sinta confuso e inseguro, mas tenho certeza de que essa garota, a sua garota vai perceber o quão incrível você é, irmão. E eu acho que ela deve ser bem especial, para que você não se importe com as manchas._

 _Me lembro que quando éramos jovens, eu peguei uma camisa sua emprestada. Também me lembro dos seus gritos. Apesar de tudo, eram bons tempos._

 _Acho que tempo é importante, mas quando conhecemos a pessoa certa, não importa se se conhecem há uma semana, um mês ou até mesmo uma hora. Algumas pessoas simplesmente se encaixam, sabe? E julgando o número de vezes que você disse o nome dela, eu acho que você encontrou essa pessoa._

 _Não a deixe escapar, irmãozão._

 _Do seu irmãozinho:_

 _Anthony._

* * *

Edward tocou a campainha, enquanto olhava outra vez, dentro do saco que carregava. Os favoritos de Bella.

Emmett havia ligado para ele e dito o que havia acontecido. Não havia um bebê e isso devia ser devastador para ela. Não passava das sete, então ela deveria estar no apartamento, então voltou a tocar a campainha.

Depois de algum tempo sem resposta, pegou o celular, mandando mensagem, mas não foi respondido. Então decidiu tentar outra coisa.

— Emmett? Eu sei que você saiu do plantão e deve estar cansado, mas falou com a Bella hoje? – Perguntou, voltando a tocar a campainha.

— Não, eu cheguei em casa tem pouco tempo. Falei com ela ontem a noite. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Indagou, sonolento.

— Não, eu... Acho que não. – Respondeu, pegando a chave no bolso. Ainda estava com ela, já que não havia se lembrado de devolver. – Falo com você depois. – Acrescentou desligando e abrindo a porta.

— Bella? – Chamou, mas o apartamento estava escuro. Mas assim que acendeu as luzes, viu que havia algo errado. – Bella? – Gritou caminhando até o quarto ainda sem resposta. – Que droga. – Resmungou ao ver a bagunça que o quarto havia se tornado. Portas abertas e gavetas reviradas, mas tudo vazio. O mais rápido que pôde, Edward pegou o telefone, ligando para Emmett outra vez.

— Edward, eu juro por Deus... – Resmungou, sonolento.

— Temos um problema. – Declarou olhando em volta.

— Tem que haver algo aqui. – Rosalie declarou, procurando pelo apartamento.

— Acha que eu não olhei em cada parte? – Indagou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Inferno! Ela não atende.

— Continue tentado. Eu vou até a galeria e alguns lugares onde ela costuma ir. Ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido. A Bella tem de estar em algum lugar. – Emmett resmungou, pegando as chaves e saindo do apartamento.

Edward pegou o telefone, voltando a ligar. De novo e de novo, até que alguem finalmente atendeu, mas não havia uma voz do outro lado da linha.

— Bella? – Chamou esperando, mas só ouvia uma respiração suave do outro lado. – Bella, está me ouvindo? – Declarou, olhando para as cartas espalhadas na cama.

Ele se aproximou, as pegando na mão.

— Bella, escuta. – Pediu. – Eu sei o que deve estar sentindo e sei que leu as cartas, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem, só... Me diz onde você está. – Implorou. – Bella, por favor, nós... – Continuou quando a ligação foi interrompida.

Rapidamente ele pegou o celular, ligando outra vez, mas dessa vez não foi atendido.

Então se sentou na cama, olhando para as cartas espalhadas. Ela finalmente havia lido cada uma delas. E agora ela sabia de tudo, ou quase tudo.

— Onde você está, Bella? – Sussurrou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Eles haviam ido até a delegacia prestar queixa de desaparecimento. Edward estava em seu apartamento quando o telefone tocou, um número desconhecido.

— Bella? – Chamou se agarrando ao ultimo fio de esperança.

— Não. É a Rosalie. Olha, eu sei que nós tivemos nossas diferenças e que...

— Você me acha um cretino? – Indagou, frustrado. A cada minuto que passava ao telefone com ela, era um minto a menos de chance de receber noticias de Bella. – Algum motivo especial para me ligar ou...

— Ela me ligou. – Respondeu de uma vez, fazendo com que ele se calasse.

— Ela ligou para você? Quando? De onde? O que ela...- Disparou uma pergunta atrás da outra, sem dar tempo de Rose responder.

— Se você me deixar falar eu respondo. – Respondeu impaciente. – A única razão pela qual estou ligando, é que apesar de tudo, se preocupa com ela, então deveria saber.

— Ela me disse onde está e que está bem. Disse que precisa de um tempo sozinha e que isso fará bem a ela.

— Tudo bem. Ela disse onde ela está, e onde é? – Questionou, pegando uma mochila e começando a jogar roupas nela.

— Ela me proibiu de contar. – Declarou.

— O que?- Edward esbravejou. – Você sabe onde ela está e está me dizendo que não vai me dizer.

— Eu não escolhi isso, Bella escolheu. Ela tem direito de saber o que quer. – Retrucou.

— Eu sei que você é esperta então isso não é tão difícil de entender. Ela está de luto, solitária e triste. Acha que ficar sozinha Deus sabe onde é o melhor para ela? Está errada!

— Você a conhece tem alguns meses, o que sabe sobre ela de verdade? – Questionou. – Até onde eu sei, você é o cara que ela conversava pelo computador, mas também o irmão sacana do namorado morto dela. – Respondeu com crueldade. – Emmett me diz que eu passo dos limites, mas acho que é hora de esclarecer algumas verdades.

— Por favor, faça isso. Tenho certeza que se esperar mais um pouco, vai acabar sufocando com tanto veneno. Bella me disse o que você pensa sobre mim, mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Você pensa que me conhece, mas não conhece.

— Não? Não mesmo? Eu acho que...- Dizia, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não sei se notou, mas eu não me importo com o que você acha! Não faz diferença para mim se você acha que eu sou um psicopata do parque ou o coelho da Páscoa. Bella é minha amiga e eu sei que ficar sozinha não é o melhor agora. Então, se não quer me contar onde ela está? Ótimo! Eu descubro sozinho. – Gritou desligando o telefone e saindo do apartamento, completamente sem rumo.

* * *

Edward botou a Rose no lugar dela! Tava na hora de soltar umas verdades. Logo logo tem mais, entao comentem e recomendem esse meu bebê.!


	16. Capítulo 16- Carta número 05

ISSO NÃO É UMA MIRAGEM. Depois de uma eternidade sem postar, finalmente me reergui e aqui estou. Organizei minha vida toda e as postagens votarão a ser semanais.

* * *

Just Give Me A Reason – Pink

 **Just give me a reason**

 _Dê-me apenas um motivo_

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 _Só um pouquinho já basta_

 **Just a second**

 _Só um segundo_

 **We're not broken just bent**

 _Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados_

 **And we can learn to love again**

 _E podemos aprender a amar novamente_

 **It's in the stars**

 _Está nas estrelas_

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 _Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações_

 **We're not broken just bent**

 _Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados_

 **And we can learn to love again**

 _E podemos aprender a amar novamente_

* * *

 _Nova York, 12 de maio de 2016_

Acho que quando encontramos alguem com quem queremos passar cada minuto do nosso dia, vale a pena. Eu tenho saído com uma garota nesses últimos meses, mas não acho que ela esteja tão comprometida quando eu.

Nunca pensei que seria eu o cara a perguntar quando vamos mais adiante. Talvez não de certo entre nós, porque estamos em sintonias diferentes e isso é importante.

Acho que as coisas acontecem por uma razão, irmão. Acho que seria ótimo se você pudesse voltar atrás e fazer escolhas diferentes, porque você estaria aqui, mas então não teria conhecido sua garota e talvez não fosse ta feliz quanto parece. E isso seria uma pena. Então acho que tudo está melhor assim.

Não acredito que adotaram um cão. Isso é grande. Eu sei que você a ama, mas isso quer dizer que realmente pretende construir um futuro com ela e mais do que nunca quero conhece-la.

Fico mais do que feliz em ler que pretende retomar a medicina. Você sempre foi brilhante e seria um desperdício de mente não retomar.

Esses pressentimentos sempre me assombraram também. Acho que quando passamos por um período ruim e coisas boas começam a acontecer, é normal ter medo. Apenas seja feliz irmão. Você mais do que ninguém merece.

Eu adoraria te visitar no seu aniversário e voltar a fazer parte da sua vida, Clarke, mas não acho que isso seja possível agora. Com a residência e tudo mais. Tudo que posso fazer é prometer tentar, porque eu realmente quero isso.

Do seu irmãozinho;

Anthony

* * *

Ela respirou pelo que pareceu a vigésima vez seguida antes de finalmente tomar coragem e bater, e esperou o que pareceram-se horas antes que a porta se abrisse.

— Sim?- a garota da porta perguntou, fazendo Bella olhar outra vez para o número do apartamento, se perguntando se estava no lugar certo. Cinco meses haviam se passado, mas não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez ele não morasse mais ali.

— Desculpe. Acho que errei o apartamento. Eu estava procurando por um amigo e...- Gaguejou ajeitando sua franja, que sempre caia em seus olhos. O novo corte de cabelo fazia parte do processo de superação e mudança. Seus longos cabelos haviam sumido e agora ela os mantinha curto, com uma franja.

— Edward?- Perguntou e Bella assentiu. - Não, você não errou de apartamento. Ele mora aqui. Desculpe, eu te conheço?

— Acho que não. Eu sou Bella. – Se apresentou estendendo a mão.

— Isso mesmo! A namorada do irmão e melhor amiga, certo. Eu sou Mia. Eu vi muitas fotos e ouvi histórias. Escuta, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho. Edward está no banho, mas você pode entrar e esperar.

— Eu não acho.. – Tentou se afastar, mas Mia já havia puxado para dentro do apartamento.

— É muito bom finalmente colocar um rosto ao nome. Edward falou de você. Quase tanto quanto Tom falava.

— Conheceu Tom? – Perguntou sentindo sua coragem sumir. Tinha um planejamento. Iria até lá tentar recuperar sua relação com Edward e dizer que o passado estava no passado. Um recomeço. Ter uma estranho falando de Tom não fazia parte do plano.

— Claro. Fomos bons amigos. Ele me falou sobre você. Por que não se senta? Vai ficar mais confortável.

— Mia? Tem alguém...- começou a dizer, quando a frase morreu em sua boca. Talvez sua cabeça estivesse lhe pregando peças. Fazia meses que não tinha noticias.

— Olá, Edward. – Bella declarou se levantando e arrumando outra vez sua franja.

— Bella ... Você voltou. – Respondeu com um suspiro, ainda a olhando a uma distancia segura.

— Eu adoraria ficar para conversar e conhece- lá, mas eu tenho plantão. - A garota ruiva respondeu sorrindo docemente, se aproximando de Edward e o beijando - Vejo você mais tarde?

— Claro. - Respondeu tocando o rosto de Mia suavemente.

—Foi um prazer, Bella – Disse ao sair os deixando sozinhos.

Bella caminhou pelo apartamento, olhando as fotos espalhadas.

— Quando voltou? – Edward perguntou se sentando.

— Faz uns dois dias. Arrumei um apartamento novo. Queria acertar umas coisas no trabalho antes de te procurar. – Declarou olhando para ele, que se recusava a olha-la nos olhos.

— Por onde andou? Eu liguei, mandei mensagens, mas você nunca... – Ralhou, esfregando os olhos. – Porque você...

— Eu sei. Eu sei! – Respondeu se aproximando dele. – Eu sei que não tenho o direito de estar aqui e que você tem todo direito de me odiar agora, mas eu pensei em vir aqui e que talvez pudéssemos recomeçar.

— Recomeçar? Quer dizer, esquecer que você sumiu por meses e não pensou em me ligar ou mandar uma mensagem dizendo que estava bem?

— Era o que eu esperava. Poder recomeçar. Eu só não sabia que você... Estaria acompanhado. Depois de um tempo, finalmente segui o conselho da Alice. Acho que consegui.

— Conselho? Que conselho? – Perguntou, confuso.

— Ela disse que talvez seria bom se eu viajasse. Colocasse a cabeça no lugar. Disse que as coisas ficariam mais claras depois, quando eu voltasse. Eu só não sabia que você...

— Teria seguido em frente? Sinceramente, Bella. Eu não consigo mais. Digo, não entendo, o que você quer? O que esperava? Você simplesmente desapareceu. Você leu as cartas, descobriu como eu me sinto e desapareceu . Eu entendi bem a mensagem. Você não sente o mesmo.

— Não. Você não entende? É exatamente o oposto disso, Edward. Eu sei que pode parecer egoísmo, mas...

— Porque é! Eu fui paciente. Dei tempo e todo espaço que você pediu, mas ainda sim, quando você descobriu como eu me sentia, escolheu fugir invés de sentar e conversar. Inferno, eu praticamente te entreguei meu coração em uma maldita bandeja de prata e você o destruiu. Quer saber qual a pior parte?

— Edward, eu não fazia ideia de que...

— Não. É minha vez agora, está bem? Eu deixei! Deixei que me tratasse do jeito que bem entendesse sem nem piscar, porque eu amo você. Sentia que talvez fosse minha culpa toda a raiva que você estava sentido. A dor. E que talvez eu merecesse a rejeição. Eu sentia falta das mensagens e das conversas, porque me acostumei a receber um simples e maldito bom dia seu. Da para ficar mais patético?

— Edward isso não é justo, eu nunca prometi nada e...

Justo? Quer falar sobre o que é justo? Eu não estou falando de promessas de amor, Bella. Estou falando de amizade. Eu fui seu amigo, e te apoiei no momento mais infernal da sua vida e teria apoiado ainda mais quando descobriu que não estava grávida, mas você preferiu fugir ao agir como uma mulher adulta e enfrentar a situação. Eu estava aqui e teria te apoiado, mas e quanto a você? Eu perdi meu irmão e logo depois minha melhor amiga. Quando descobri a verdade pensei, talvez possamos superar isso. – Declarou se levantando. - Mas não, você me abandonou. Me deixou sozinho. Conquistou minha amizade, minha confiança, meu amor e depois me chutou para escanteio. Então eu fiz o que eu sempre faço, Bella. Eu me virei sozinho. Eu dei um jeito e me reergui.

— Espero que esteja feliz. É tudo o que eu quero, Edward. - Ela declarou, incapaz de responder outra coisa. Porque ela sabia que tudo o que ele havia dito, era a mais pura verdade. Ela havia perdido seu melhor amigo e não havia ninguém para culpar. Ninguém além dela mesma. – E eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu sinto. A ultima coisa que queria era machucar você. Você tem razão, eu fui uma péssima pessoa. Eu perdi alguem, mas você também. Eu acho que não processei a informação. Ele simplesmente se foi, assim como meu pai.

— Bella...

— Não. Não estou dizendo isso para que sinta pena ou algo assim. Eu só não consigo explicar, sabe. Foi do nada. Um minuto ele estava lá e logo depois, havia desaparecido. Eu não gosto de mudanças. Só não consigo entender como tudo desabou tão rápido. É isso que não encaixa. Eu vim até aqui e agora eu já vou. Eu realmente queria meu amigo de volta, mas entendo se não me quiser como amiga, porque, convenhamos que eu sou uma droga.

Ela apanhou sua bolsa, caminhando em direção até a porta, mas parou ao ouvi-lo chama-la.

— Dory... – Edward declarou esfregando os olhos como se sentisse dor.

— Sim? – Perguntou se virando.

— Eu fiz uma promessa a ele, mas minha lealdade também é com você. – Declarou se virando. – Espere aqui. Eu preciso pegar uma coisa.

Bella aguardou curiosa, enquanto Edward vasculhava uma caixa em seu guarda roupas.

— Aqui. Você leu todas as cartas que eu mandei para ele, mas não leu todas as que ele me mandou. – Disse as entregando. – Ele me pediu que não mostrasse a ultima, mas quer saber? Eu acho que você precisa. Pra seguir em frente. Você queria saber o que eu fazia no seu apartamento aquele dia. Isso vai responder suas perguntas.

— Ele as mandou? – Perguntou.

— Mandou. E eu vou deixar que você as leve e leia, mas tem que prometer uma coisa. – Pediu e ela assentiu. – Não importa como se sinta depois de ler tudo. Não vai fugir outra vez. Não importa o quanto doa, porque acredite em mim, vai doer. Você não vai fugir. Você disse que queria consertar as coisas entre nós. É assim que vai fazer isso.

— Está bem. – Assentiu, ainda olhando para as cartas . – Eu prometo. – Acrescento se despedindo e saindo.

Edward olhou para o apartamento vazio, se perguntando se havia feito a coisa certa.

— Bella. É bom ter você de volta. – Paolo declarou estendendo a mão. – Quero que você conheça George, ele é nosso estagiário, mas espero poder efetiva-lo no fnal do período. Eu preciso designa-lo a alguem e você é minha melhor funcionária, então a partir de hoje ele será seu assistente. Espero que se entendam bem. – Declarou saindo da sala, os deixando sozinhos.

— Eu prometo que não vou causar nenhum problema para você e vou me mostrar o mais excepcional possível, além disso...

—Ei! Vai com calma. – Bella pediu sorrindo. – É George, certo? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – Tenho certeza de que é ótimo, ou não estaria aqui. Eu nunca tive um assistente, mas tenho certeza de que vamos nos entender.

— Certo. E o que eu posso fazer? Posso ajudar a arrumar sua sala e nossa, você está carregando esse monte de papéis e eu nem me ofereci para... – Disse puxando as coisas que Bella carregava, derrubando tudo no processo. – Me desculpe, são cartas? Parecem meio pessoais e um pouco antigas.

— Porque são. – Resmungou as puxando, respirando fundo, tentando se controlar. Estava superando e mudando. E parte do processo era não destratar as pessoas. – Desculpe. Não queria ter gritado.

— Tudo bem. A senhorita Stanley minha ultima chefe sempre gritava. Eu me acostumei.

— Não, não está bem. Eu não sou como a Jessica. Não quero ser. Não grito com as pessoas. As cartas são particulares. Porque não fazemos assim, tenho certeza de que tem seu portfólio, não tem? – Perguntou.

— Sim, senhora. Eu tenho sim.

— Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella. Ótimo. Por que não o traz? Adoraria vê-lo. Eu preciso resolver um assunto antes. Eu o chamo assim que acabar, está bem, George?

O garoto assentiu deixando a sala, enquanto Bella pegava a primeira carta de Tom. Talvez aquilo fosse o que faltava para ter seu encerramento. E depois daquilo, ela poderia parar de dizer para todos que estava superando e finalmente superar.

* * *

Bella voltou de cara lavada e esperava o que? Não aguem no apartamento. Vocês vão descobrir que George é um amorzinho. Edward finalmente entregou as cartas e agora vamos ver no que vai dar.


	17. Capítulo 17- Carta número 06

OLha mais um capítulo aqui! Agora que a coisa vai esquentar. Estamos entrando em reta final. Então vamos nos preparar.

* * *

 **Never Be Alone - Shawn Mendes**

 **Hey**

 _Ei_

 **I know there are some things we need to talk about**

 _Eu sei que há algumas coisas sobre as quais precisamos_ **falar**

 **And I can't stay**

 _E eu não posso ficar_

 **Just let me hold you for a little longer now**

 _Só me deixe abraçá-la mais um pouco agora_

 **Take a piece of my heart**

 _Pegue um pedaço do meu coração_

 **And make it all your own**

 _E torne-o todo seu_

 **So when we are apart**

 _Assim, quando estivermos separados_

 **You'll never be alone**

 _Você nunca estará só_

 **Never be alone**

 _Nunca estará só_

* * *

 _Nova York, 10 de janeiro de 2016_

Fico feliz que as coisas estejam funcionando para você, irmão. Conhecer o amigo dela pode ser uma coisa boa. É uma coisa realmente boa, Clarke. Quer dizer que você é uma parte importante da vida dela.

Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer o B. O Peru é um cachorro incrível e acredito que você sinta falta dele. Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Mas talvez você goste de saber que eu me mudei da casa dos nossos pais e o trouxe para meu novo apartamento.

Não acredito que vai voltar a ser médico. Depois de todo esse tempo? Isso é realmente incrível.

Eu disse a você que as coisas estavam prestes a melhorar para você.

Do seu irmãozinho;

Anthony.

* * *

—_

— Bella? – Emmett declarou surpreso. – Marcamos alguma coisa, porque eu não... – Dizia, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não, não marcamos. Eu falei com Edward, sabe, depois que eu voltei. – Disse, entrando no apartamento.

— Então já conheceu a Mia. Eu sei que não era o que você esperava, mas...

— O que? Não, não era, mas não é sobre isso que eu vim fala com você. – Explicou.

— Mesmo? Quero dizer, você finalmente ia se declarar e...

— Eu não ia me declarar. – O interrompeu pela terceira vez naquela manhã. – Eu ia dizer que queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre nós.

— E? – Indagou cruzando os braços.

— E no lugar disso eu encontrei uma garota que parece ser muito legal e várias cartas do meu noivo morto.

— O que você esperava e..., espera, o que? – Indagou confuso.

— Edward e Tom tem se correspondido por anos. Edward havia me dado as cartas dele.

— As que ele diz ser apaixonado por você. – Concluiu.

— Sim. Mas agora ele me deu as do Tom também. – Respondeu, olhando a expressão de Emmett endurecer.

— Você já leu? – Perguntou sem olhar para ela.

— Não. Não consegui. Eu estava prestes a ler no trabalho, mas meu dia foi cheio e não consegui. Então eu vim até aqui e...

— Não acho que deva ler. – Concluiu.

— O que? Por que não? É uma chance de entender tudo que ele veio passando nos últimos meses e ter um pouco mais dele.

— Não, Bella. É a chance de se machucar mais. Eu sei que a Rose foi cruel em algumas coisas que disse, mas eu sou seu amigo, não sou?- Indagou.

— Claro que é. – Confirmou rapidamente.

— E quem esteve ao seu lado enquanto você surtava com a descoberta do Edward e as acusações da Rosie? – Perguntou e ela suspirou.

— Você. – Declarou.

— Então é como seu amigo, que eu digo. Ler essas cartas não vai trazer nada de bom.

— Mas... – Começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não, Bella. Você sabe que eu tenho razão.

— Eu sei. Sei disso, mas isso seria, eu não sei. – Murmurou andando pelo apartamento. – Eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Pensei que tivesse superado isso. Pensei que estivesse pronta para recomeçar, mas não. Eu acho que talvez esse seja meu recomeço. – Acrescentou esfregando o rosto.

— Bella... – Emmett começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não, quer saber? Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. Obrigada pela ajuda, Emm. Eu preciso ir agora. – Se despediu. Ele tentou impedi-la, mas ela já havia partido.

Bella estava em seu apartamento, terminando seu jantar enquanto Bucke se aconchegava no sofá.

Ela terminou de limpar a cozinha e se deitou no sofá, olhando as cartas ainda não lidas na mesa de centro.

— Eu sei o que está pensando. Emmett provavelmente está certo e ler as cartas é um erro, mas pensar no que ele disse nas cartas. Saber se ele falou de mim e se estava feliz. – Murmurou esfregando as orelhas do cão.

Bella pegou o telefone, discando o número novo.

— Alô? – Disse uma voz suave do outro lado.

— Edward está? – Perguntou.

— Não, ele não está. Ele está de plantão. Quem é? – Perguntou.

— É a Bella. Eu não sabia, é Mia, certo? – Indagou

— Sim. Nós não tivemos muito tempo para conversar. Algum problema? – Perguntou verdadeiramente preocupada.

— Não, eu só... Edward deve ter te contado sobre as cartas, não é? – Perguntou pegando o papel nas mãos.

— Sim, ele contou. Você já leu? – Perguntou curiosamente.

— O que? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

— Desculpe, não é da minha conta. Edward deve chegar em algumas horas. Eu posso pedir para ele te ligar se quiser.

— Eu gostaria muito, obrigada. – Agradeceu desligando. – Já chega, Bucke. Vamos descobrir o que ele tem a dizer. – Resmungou pegando a carta e começando a ler.

Bella bateu na porta sem nem ao menos se importar com a hora. As palavras daquela carta ainda giravam em sua cabeça.

— Bella? – Edward abriu a porta, confuso. – O que..?

— Você sabia? – Perguntou mostrando a carta. Edward sabia que aquele momento chegaria. – Sabia o que ele tinha feito? Que ele tinha...cancer? E que que desistiu. Você sabia, não é? – Perguntou, sentindo sua garganta embolar e os soluços escaparem.

— Eu estava imaginando quanto tempo levaria para você vir aqui.

— Ele estava com medo? Ele disse mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou o ignorando.

— Bella...

— Não! – o censurou. – Deus, ele... os médicos disseram que foi o coração. Emmett disse... Emmett! Ele sabe? Emmett sabe, não sabe? – Perguntou esfregando o rosto.

— Sabe. Emmett sabe, sim. Eu sei que é muito pra digerir, mas vamos conversar.

— Eu... Foi uma ideia ruim vir aqui, eu preciso ir pra casa. Eu preciso ir.

— Não, Bella. Não faz isso. Não fuja outra vez. – Pediu segurando seu braço.

— Edward, ele se matou. Tom, meu noivo, seu irmão se matou. Ele mentiu sobre um câncer que o atormentou e aterrorizou por meses. Acha que eu não tenho direito de enlouquecer?

— Acho que isso não vai ajudar em nada. Você tem se saído tão bem, se superado. Se quiser ir para casa, tudo bem. Mas eu levo você. – Respondeu apanhando seu casaco.

— Edward, eu não quero uma babá. Eu quero saber por que nunca me contou. Há quanto tempo sabia do câncer?

— Eu soube quando recebi a ultima carta.

— Então tem quase um ano. – Constatou. – E Emmett?

— É complicado. – Explicou. – Código de médico e paciente e...

— Acha que isso é uma desculpa? – Questionou.

— É tudo que eu posso dizer, Bella. O que queria que eu fizesse? Vem, eu te levo para casa. Por favor. Não vamos voltar ao começo. – Pediu gentilmente e ela assentiu.

Estava cansada de brigar e queria voltar para casa.

— Mia sabe onde você está? –Perguntou sem olhar para ele.

— Ela foi chamada no hospital. Eu mandei uma mensagem. – Bella assentiu entrando no apartamento e caminhando até o quarto. Bucke rapidamente se acomodou com ela nas cobertas.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? –Perguntou e ela negou. – Podemos conversar amanhã, - olhou para ela, que assentiu. – se quiser.- Ela assentiu fechando os olhos, deixando tudo desaparecer.

— Sabe, Pan. Você não está sendo muito justa

— Tom? Você... Você está aqui...

— Eu sempre estive aqui, Bella. Prometi que nunca te deixaria e estou tentando manter minha parte da promessa da única maneira que posso. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

— Isso é um sonho?

— É o único jeito que encontrei de que você me ouvisse. Você precisa perdoa-lo

— Ele mentiu! Você mentiu. Até mesmo o Emmett. Todos têm mentido para mim.

— Não, Pan. Eles têm mantido promessas. Emmett não contou porque não podia. Sigilo médico, lembra? E quanto ao meu irmão, ele é leal a você, mas também é a mim. Fui eu, Bella. Eu implorei para que não dissesse nada. Para que não mostrasse a última carta que enviei, porque eu sabia exatamente o que ela faria a você. Ela te destruiria, meu amor.

— E como acha que estou agora? Você podia ter tentado... Podia ter...

— Não, Bella. Não podia. Você acha mesmo que eu a deixaria se tivesse outra escolha. Os exames não mentem, e meu tempo estava acabando. Então eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.

— Você me deixou.

— Eu te libertei. Eu conheço você e você nunca teria me deixado.

— É claro que não. Porque é isso que se faz quando se ama alguém. Ficamos com esse alguém.

— Eu sei que não parece, mas essa dor, essa dor vai passar e você vai viver de novo. Vai ser feliz outra vez. Só precisa parar de afastar as pessoas e se permitir respirar outra vez.

— Não... Eu não...

— Consegue sim. É a mulher mais forte e incrível que já conheci e fui muito feliz ao seu lado, mas agora é a sua vez, Bella. Você está pronta.

— Não me deixe. Não de novo.

— Eu sempre estarei aqui. Eu te amo, Bella. Minha Pan. - Piscou para ela, quando Bella abriu os olhos se encontrando em seu quarto, sozinha outra vez.

Ela caminhou até a sala, encontrando Edward adormecido em uma posição nada confortável em seu sofá. Fazia frio e ele estava encolhido, tentando se aquecer da melhor maneira.

Bella voltou ao quarto, apanhando um cobertor e voltando para a sala, o estendendo sobre Edward, que suspirou ao se sentir aquecido.

Ela estava prestes a voltar para o quarto, quando ouviu seu nome.

— Bella? - ela se virou, o fitando, sem dizer nada.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. Nunca foi minha intenção mentir.

— Chega de desculpas. O que está feito, está feito. Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco e você devia fazer o mesmo. .

— Claro. Deve estar exausta.

— Sabe, tem um quarto de hóspedes bem ali. Você não precisa dormir nesse sofá. - respondeu se virando.

— Boa noite, Dory. - ele declarou, torcendo por uma resposta. Ao ouvir aquela frase, Bella parou de caminhar e respondeu sem nem se virar.

— Boa noite, Martin.

* * *

Bella leu a carta, Tom deu o ar da graça. Será que tudo vai se ajeitar ou desandar de vez? Comentem e recomendem!


	18. Capítulo 18- Carta número 07

Olha eu aqui! Não é miragem nem alucinação. Depois de muito tempo finalmente voltei. Consegui organizar minha vida, se livrei do que me prendia e organizar meus horários. Agora vamos de capítulo.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm gonna have to move on**

Yeah, eu vou ter que partir para outra

 **Before we meet again**

Antes de nós nos encontrarmos de novo

 **Yeah, it's hard**

Yeah, é dificil

 **If you had only seen**

Se você tivesse apenas visto

 **Take control**

Assuma o controle

 **And don't be afraid of me**

Não tenha medo de mim

* * *

Nova York, 16 de maio de 2016

Acho ótimo pensar no casamento. Significa eu você realmente encontrou a garota certa. Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que meu irmão se amarraria a alguem. Garota de sorte essa.

Espero que quando ler essa carta, esteja se sentindo melhor. Mas caso não esteja, você tem meu número.

Eu acho que nós nunca percebemos realmente o quão talentosos somos. Principalmente se alguem nos diz isso.

Fico feliz em saber que sua garota finalmente foi descoberta pelo lunático das artes e agora esteja vendendo seus quadros. Espero te ver logo, Clarke. Já tem muito tempo que não nos vemos e só as cartas não tem sido mais o suficiente

 _Do seu irmãozinho:_

 _Anthony._

* * *

Edward despertou sentindo cheiro de café e panquecas. Seu estomago roncou enquanto abria os olhos e se espreguiçava. Dormir no sofá não havia sido uma boa ideia, mas a conversa da noite passada com Bella o havia deixado atordoado demais para procurar uma cama descente.

— Bom dia. – Ouviu uma voz familiar vindo da cozinha. Bella estava em pé perto do batente, segurando uma caneca de café.

— Bom dia. – Murmurou se levantando e olhando as mensagens no celular. Não havia falado com Mia desde a noite passada. Ele mandou uma mensagem rápida e desligou o celular, voltando sua atenção a Bella. – Dormiu bem? – Perguntou a fazendo negar com a cabeça.

— Sonho estranho. Mas eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. É você que está no meu sofá. Eu disse que tinha uma cama. – Explicou oferecendo uma caneca de café para ele.

— Eu estou bem. – Murmurou bebendo o café. – Você... Leu todas? As cartas.

— Cada uma delas. – Respondeu com os olhos vazios. – De novo e de novo. Procurando algo que deixei passar.

— O que quer dizer? – Perguntou olhando para ela, a testa franzida enquanto ela fitava o chão.

— Procurando onde estava o erro. O que não batia na história. Se em algum momento ele pediu ajuda e eu simplesmente não vi.

— Bella.. Não faça isso. Não outra vez. – Pediu.

— Quer dizer, quando foi que ele decidiu que na valia mais a pena lutar? Quando pensou que não podia me contar a verdade. Deus, será que ele pensou que eu não o apoiaria? Que viraria as costas como os seus pais? – Indagou.

— Não. Claro que não. – Respondeu se levantando. – Acredite, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com meu irmão. Ele foi feliz, Bella. Ele só não...

— Queria dar trabalho? Acha que seria isso que aconteceria?

— Eu sei que é difícil pensar nisso, mas sim. Talvez ele pensasse nisso. Ele só não queria ser um fardo. – Respondeu calmamente. – Olha, eu tenho que ir para o hospital agora. Eu tenho algumas consultas e depois vou me encontrar com a Mia. Mandei uma mensagem para ela dizendo que passei a noite aqui, mas eu não posso mais fazer isso, Bella.

— Fazer o que? Perguntou.

— Ser sua ocupação. – Respondeu claramente. Mas não havia mágoa em sua voz. Só certeza.

— Você não... – Começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Talvez devesse voltar para o trabalho. Procurar um passa tempo, sabe. Algo que te faça feliz.

— Eu já fiz isso. Voltei para a galeria e até pensei em pintar outra vez. Já faz muito tempo.

— Isso é bom. – Respondeu se levantando, mas parou, olhando para ela. – Eu sei que você pensou que nunca seria feliz outra vez, mas isso vai acontecer. Pode levar um tempo, mas um dia, você vai ser completamente feliz outra vez. E de verdade, espero estar por perto para ver esse dia chegar. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Edward? – O chamou hesitante. – Acha que podemos retomar de antes? Quando éramos amigos? Quero dizer, eu sei que tenho sido uma péssima amiga, mas... Eu realmente adoraria tentar. Se você ainda quiser. – Completou.

— Seria bom. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Senti falta da minha melhor amiga.

— É, eu também. – Completou. – Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite? – Perguntou esperançosa. Sabia que seria difícil fazer com que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas tentaria como nunca. – Podíamos fazer uma sessão de procurando Nemo.

— Seria bom, mas... Hoje não é um bom dia. Os pais da Mia estão na cidade e vamos jantar com eles. – Explicou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Ah, claro. Eu só pensei... Sem problemas. – Respondeu rapidamente.

— Mas podemos marcar outro dia. Quem sabe. – Declarou, passando as mãos no cabelo. – Eu realmente tenho que ir agora. Mas eu te mando uma mensagem. Eu quero muito que você a conheça. Ela é tão...inteligente, engraçada. Além de você, ela é a única que conheço que entende meu humor negro, e ela é tão fantasticamente brilhante. Acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

— Claro. Ela parece ótima mesmo. Podemos marcar um dia para um jantar, talvez. Seria ótimo. – Respondeu trincando os dentes.

— Pensei que só fosse te ver a noite. – Mia declarou beijando Edward. – Como sua amiga está? Sua mensagem me deixou preocupada.

— Ela está bem. Agora ela sabe a verdade sobre a morte do Tom. Acho que foi... Demais para ela. Eu não sei como vai ser agora.

— Ela ainda acha que é sua culpa? – Indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Porque você sabe que não...

— Não, ela não acha. Olha, eu sei que essa situação pode ser desconfortável para você, mas eu não quero que pense que...- Ele tentou explicar, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Edward, somos adultos aqui. Eu amo você, então acredite quando eu digo que não estaríamos aqui agora, se eu não estivesse completamente segura de onde seu coração está. Ela é sua amiga e sim, você foi apaixonado por ela, mas eu não acho que esteja agora. Porque se estivesse, acho que estaria com ela, e não aqui, me dando explicações e se desculpando. – Explicou tranquilamente, enquanto pegava os prontuários.

— Eu já disse o quão madura você é? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

— Já. Segundo você e minha mãe, eu tenho apenas vinte e seis, mas a maturidade de alguem na casa dos quarenta. O que me torna incrível no trabalho.

— E as vezes um pouco convencida. – Brincou, mexendo em uma das mexas do cabelo de Mia.

— Só um pouco. Mas isso é saudável. Não seria bom se você fosse o único convencido da relação. – Retrucou o beijando e se afastando. – Eu gosto muito de onde estamos agora, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir. Tenho que chegar os pré operatórios. Vejo você a noite? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Que horas seus pais chegam? – Perguntou vestindo o próprio jaleco.

— As sete. – Respondeu saindo. – Não se atrase.

Bella terminou seu banho, vestindo um shorts claro, com uma regata cinza. Já fazia calor e ar estava abafado. Talvez fosse o próprio apartamento, que a fazia se sentir sufocada. Queria uma mudança de ar. Precisava disso.

— Acho que está na hora, Buck. – Suspirou, enquanto o cão a observada, deitado na cama.

Bella amarrou o cabelo para o alto, se preparando para o dia que teria pela frente. Emmett e Rosie haviam deixado caixas no armário já fazia um mês. Estava na hora. Sabia que nunca seguiria em frente com todas aquelas coisas ali, como uma lembrança permanente de que ele se fora. Do que ela havia perdido.

Pegou seu celular, ligando uma música alta e animada. Talvez fosse aquilo que ela precisava, dois ou três minutos de música, dança e barulho, para abafar aquela voz que a mandava guardar as caixas e deixar as coisas.

Talvez fosse mais fácil começar por outro cômodo invés do quarto. Ali era tudo muito, devastador. A lembranças, as fotos, os cheiros e momentos que haviam vivido ali. A sala talvez fosse uma melhor escolha.

Ela abriu a primeira caixa. O vídeo game ainda estava ali, assim como os jogos. Era só um brinquedo. Nada mais, ela ficava se lembrando. Apenas um brinquedo que ninguém mais brinca. Repetiu isso duas vezes e depois o colocou na caixa. Os discos podiam ficar. Afinal, ela ainda os escutava. Separou os livros de medicina, os colocando na caixa. Talvez Edward os quisesse.

Continuou colocando nas caixas tudo que fora de Tom e ela não usaria.

Quase havia terminado de encaixotar tudo, quando Emmett bateu na porta.

— Você está suando. – Comentou com uma cara de nojo, passando por ela. – Como vão as coisas?

— Bem. Estive fazendo umas coisas de manhã. – Respondeu amarrando o cabelo pela quinta vez na ultima hora.

— Aquilo são... – Perguntou olhando para as caixas no canto da sala.

— São. Pode me ajudar com o transporte? Braços magros, lembra? – Perguntou tentando aliviar o clima. Não queria ter que explicar o que estivera fazendo.

— Lembro. Sedentária convicta, certa? – Retrucou, decidindo que o melhor era deixar o assunto de lado. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Já passava da hora do almoço quando eles haviam terminado de colocar todas as caixa na caminhonete de Emmett. Bella havia terminado de embalar todas as roupas, mas deixou a camisa do Pink Floyd. Emmett entrou no quarto e a encontrou a segurando contra o peito.

— Eu embalei tudo. Não tem mais nada, só essa camisa. É errado eu não querer me desfazer dela? – Perguntou sem olhar para o amigo.

— Não. Acho que é natural. Era a camisa favorita dele. Você quer uma parte dele. A única parte que pode ter. E se não quer se desfazer dela, você tem esse direito.

— Eu não quero ficar presa ao passado, Emmett. – Respondeu se virando.

— Bella, olha em volta. Nós embalamos todas as outras coisas. Você não está presa ao passado. Está seguindo em frente e isso é ótimo. Acredite em mim, você não está indo para trás.

— Acho que você está certo. – Declarou suspirando.

Havia tomado outro banho e estava pronta para se despedir. Emmett disse que cuidaria das caixas. Já era o fim da tarde, mas ela ainda tinha mais um lugar para ir.

Se sentou na cadeira, se olhando no espelho, pensando no eu estava prestes a fazer. Sempre manteve seu cabelo longo. Se lembrava dos dedos de Tom se embrenhando por eles, os acariciando. Emmett estava certo. Estava caminhando para frente, não era mais hora de dar passos para trás.

* * *

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possivel. Comentem e recomendem a fic.


	19. Capítulo 19- Carta número 08

Atenção, isso não é uma alucinação! Depois de muito tempo, aqui estou. O capítulo é curtinho, mas é decisivo. Vamos ver o que acontece daqui para frente!

* * *

 **Love is the answer at least**

 _Amor é a resposta pelo menos_

 **for most of the questions in my heart**

 _para a maioria das questões no meu coração_

 **Why are we here? And where do we go?**

 _Por que estamos aqui? E para onde vamos?_

 **And how come it's so hard?**

 _E por que é tão difícil?_

 **It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving**

 _Não é sempre fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser enganadora_

 **I'll tell you one thing,**

 _Vou te dizer uma coisa_

 **it's always better when we're together**

 _é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos_

* * *

 _Nova York, 16 de maio de 2016_

 _Acredite em mim, irmão. Gostaria muito de estar com você._

 _Eu não tenho ideia do que você está passando, mas se sua garota for tão especial quanto você vem dizendo, deve contar tudo para ela. E o que quer dizer com doente? É tão grave assim? Seja lá o que for, você sabe que pode contar comigo, irmão. Eu sei que nos afastamos com o passar dos anos, mas espero que saiba que basta uma ligação e eu estarei aí. Em um piscar de olhos._

 _Honestamente, acho que se ama sua garota tanto quanto diz, deve tornar oficial e se casar com ela. Mas eu sempre fui o romântico de nós dois, não é?_

 _Eu me lembro do peixe. Sr Nelson. Mas não consigo entender o que está acontecendo. Ao longo das suas cartas você tem me parecido tão imensamente feliz._

 _Eu sinto muito em saber que o pai dela morreu. Ainda mais sabendo o quão bom ele parecia ser. Eu sei que não é o que você queria ler, mas me lembro quando papai morreu. Eu sei que ele não era o melhor pai do mundo, mas ainda sim... Tenho certeza que vai ajuda-la a superar a perda e que com o tempo, as coisas vão se ajeitar._

 _Clarke, eu falo sério. O que quer dizer com ter as coisas tiradas de você? Você está me assustando._

 _Eu falei sério no que disse. Uma palavra sua e eu pego um avião. Estamos juntos, irmão._

 _Do seu irmãozinho;_

 _Anthony_

 _—_ ___

* * *

 _Dias atuais..._

Edward leu a carta que tinha nas mãos, ainda sem processar tudo o que estava escrito.

Era uma carta de aceitação para um programa pediátrico com a duração de três anos. Na África.

Ele ainda tentava processar tudo que havia lido, quando ouviu passos e um suspiro.

— Você encontrou. – Declarou se sentando.

— África? Quando recebeu isso?

— Tem duas semanas.- Respondeu sem olha-lo nos olhos.

— E quando ia me contar? – Questionou se virando para Mia, que agora fitava o chão.

— Eu não...

— Você vai? – A interrompeu antes que pudesse se explicar. Ela podia sentir a magoa em sua voz.

— Edward, isso é... Somos adultos. Não vou dizer que é só uma carta estúpida. Você sabe tanto quanto eu o que isso seria para minha carreira.

— Então não está aberto a discussão? Você simplesmente vai fazer as malas e ir? Você não pensou que minha opinião importaria? O que isso faria com nosso relacionamento?

— Nosso relacionamento? Você passou a noite passado onde? Edward, eu não acho que você possa ver isso agora, mas você quer um relacionamento, mas não acho que seja comigo. – Replicou na defensiva.

— Sério? Vai mesmo colocar as coisas assim? Pensei que fossemos adultos e você estivesse bem com isso. Com o fato de sermos amigos. – Declarou olhando para a carta outra vez. – Talvez esse sempre tenha sido o plano. Me coloque como o cara que ficou com outra, assim pode dormir a noite, quando for embora.

— Acha que é isso que estou fazendo aqui? Edward, eu nunca disse que queria terminar. Eu só estou dizendo que mesmo sendo uma mulher adulta, e mesmo que concordasse com um relacionamento a distancia, seria estúpida em deixa-lo aqui com a garota que você tem amado há anos.

— Amado? De onde saiu isso? Como fomos de perfeitamente maduros a isso em duas semanas? – Gritou jogando a carta no chão e cobrindo os olhos.

— Quando você disse o nome dela, enquanto eu beijava você!

— O que? – Indagou surpreso.

— Eu nem mesmo acho que você se lembre disso. Há três noites, nós estávamos na cama, e já era de manhã. Você estava dormindo e gemeu baixo. Eu me aproximei e comecei a beija-lo.- Ele se lembrava daquela manhã, mas não do que havia sonhado. – Pensei que estivesse sonhando comigo, mas quando o beijei e você gemeu, não foi o meu nome que você chamou. Foi o dela.

— Mia... – Começou, mas ela o parou.

— Eu não quero ouvir você dizer que não é isso. E que são amigos. Eu não te contei sobre a África porque eu ainda não havia tomado a decisão e pensei que eu fosse, pudéssemos fazer isso dar certo. Quer dizer, muitos casais conseguem. A gente daria um jeito. Chamadas de vídeo e...

— Chamadas e vídeo? Mia, você já teve um relacionamento a distancia? É horrível! É como namorar um fantasma.

— Eu não terminei. Por favor. – Suplicou e ele assentiu. – Mas então, aquilo aconteceu e me fez perceber que mesmo que você me ame, você a ama também. Eu não tenho como e nem quero competir com isso, Edward. – Declarou ficando em pé a sua frente. – Eu viajo em duas semanas. Vou pegar minhas coisas aqui e sair do apartamento.

— Então não podemos nem mesmo falar sobre isso? – Questionou olhando para ela.

— Não temos sobre o que falar. Eu vou embora e você... – Suspirou olhando para ele. - Vá atrás dela. Já está na hora.

Bella terminava seu café, quando ouviu a campainha. Já fazia quase uma semana que ela e Edward não se falavam. Ele havia passado a noite em seu apartamento e depois disso... nada.

— Eu pensei que não fosse mais... – Começou dizer, mas parou ao ver Emmett na sua porta. – Ah, é você. Entra. – Pediu lhe dando as costas.

— Bom te ver também. – Resmungou entrando no apartamento.

— Desculpe. Pensei que fosse.. Não importa. Algum motivo especial para a visita? – Perguntou pegando outra caneca de café.

— Eu preciso de um motivo para vir te ver? – Questionou, fazendo Bella estreitar os olhos. – Está bem. Eu e Rose brigamos. De novo.

— Emmett!

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas em minha defesa, ela estava sendo teimosa. Ela tem estado meio louco nessas ultimas semanas. – Suspirou se sentando.

— E todos nós não temos estado loucos? Emmett, tenho certeza do que quer que seja, vocês vão resolver. – Declarou apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo.

— Você não deveria dizer que eu estou certo e que ela está sendo impossível? – Perguntou.

— E porque eu faria isso? – Indagou.

— Eu estive do seu lado durando o ataque dela, se lembra.

— Isso é verdade, mas eu estava fora de controle. Além disso, não quero que fiquem brigados. Nunca se sabe quando as coisas podem mudar.

— Bella... – Declarou em tom baixo.

— Eu estou bem. Só estou dizendo que... espere um minuto.- Declarou pegando seu celular. – Edward? – Olhou confusa para o visor.

— Já era hora. – Emmett murmurou. – Acho que vocês tem muito que conversar. - Acrescentou se levantando.

— Alô?

— Dory? – Uma voz a chamou por seu apelido, mas não era uma voz que Bella conhecia.

— Desculpe, quem é? – Indagou ainda confusa, chamando a atenção de Emmett.

— Aqui é do Hospital San Patrick. O seu numero foi o ultimo discado pelo senhor Cullen. Você o conhece? – A mulher do outro lado da linha perguntou, fazendo o ar sumir dos pulmões de Bella.

— Oh, meu Deus, sim! Eu o conheço. O que aconteceu? – Questionou, deixando Emmett em estado de alerta.

— Houve um acidente, onde o senhor Cullen se envolveu. Ele deu entrada há uma hora. Não conseguimos localizar os familiares e ele acaba de dar entrada na cirurgia e...

— Pode me passar o endereço, por favor? – Suplicou, sentindo seus pulmões queimarem e sua cabeça rodar. Não havia se dado conta que havia prendido a respiração desde que ouvira a palavra acidente.

A enfermeira passou o endereço e tentou explicar melhor o que havia acontecido, mas Bella já havia desligado e começado a correr.

— Bella! Espere, o que aconteceu? – Emmett questionou, a fazendo parar por um segundo.

— Era do hospital. Houve um acidente e Edward está ferido. Eu preciso ir! – Respondeu sem ouvir mais nada. E então, começou a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. E para ela, realmente dependia.

* * *

Eu sei que foi muito curto, mas eu vou tentar postar com mais frequencia agora. Então, Bella caiu na real e Mia e Edward terminaram. Tudo bem que parte do motivo foi ele chamar o nome dela a noite... Ahh e claro. Temos acidente! Comentem e recomendem que talvez eu me anime e volte bem rapido.


	20. Capítulo 20- Carta número 09

Olha eu aqui! Quem está pronta para surpresas?

* * *

 **Got it in you**

 **You got it in you**

 _Você tem isso em você_

 **When the lights go out and leave you standing in the dark**

 _Quando as luzes se apagam e te deixam no escuro_  
 **No-one ever told you this would be so hard**

 _Ninguém nunca te disse que isso seria tão difícil_  
 **I know you think your fire is burning out but I still see you shining through**

 _Eu sei que você acha que seu fogo está queimando,_  
 **You got it in you**

Você tem isso em você

* * *

—_

 _Nova York, 05 de janeiro de 2017_

 _Eu tenho te achado meio afastado, Clarke. Desde suas ultimas cartas, você tem estado estranho. Distante. Se você está passando por uma fase ruim ou mesmo com problemas, espero que saiba que sempre pode me contar qualquer coisa._

 _Agora sobre contar para sua garota, eu ainda não a conheço, mas se ela é tão incrível quanto você diz, sei que ela vai ficar ao seu lado e te apoiar apesar de tudo. Embora seria bom saber sobre o que você está falando._

 _Eu me lembro da história do ex namorado e acho que se estivesse aí, o ajudaria a machucar o babaca. Mas conhecendo você, sei que você deve ter pelo quebrado o braço dele, apesar de não gostar de violência, eu sei que você faz tudo que pode para proteger aqueles que você ama._

 _Eu me lembro quando eu tinha uns sete anos e você dez. Nós estávamos no parque quando garotos maiores me cercaram. Foi quando você apareceu e disse para que me deixassem em paz. Quando eles não ouviram, você quebrou o nariz do líder deles. Quando eles fugiram, você me ajudou a levantar e disse que tudo bem não saber brigar, porque você sempre estaria ali comigo. E agora eu quero estar do seu lado, como você fazia, mas não posso fazer isso sem que você me deixe. Acho que já passamos da hora de nos encontrar, irmão. Só preciso que você aceite isso, porque essa sua ultima carta me deixou preocupado como o inferno, então eu preciso mais do que um pedaço de papel. Preciso da sua voz, preciso te encontrar. Preciso do meu irmão mais velho._

 _Do seu irmãozinho;_

 _Anthony_

—_

* * *

Já faziam horas desde que ela chegara até aquela sala de espera, quando Emmett veio ao seu encontro.

— Alguma noticia? – Perguntou se levantando. Suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava acelerada.

— Ele saiu da cirurgia, mas ainda não acordou. Os ferimentos não foram tão graves quanto eu imaginei, o que é bom, mas ele sofreu um pancada na cabeça, que fez com que o cérebro inchasse.

— O que isso quer dizer, Emmett? – Indagou aflita.

— Os médicos tiveram que aplicar barbitúrica. – Respondeu esfregando os olhos, fazendo Bella arfar, dando um passo para trás.

— Ele está em coma? Emmett, como isso... – Gaguejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Como isso aconteceu? Por quanto tempo ele...

— Bella, isso é bom. – Tentou tranqüiliza-la. – O coma vai dar tempo para o cérebro dele se recuperar da batida.

— Quanto tempo? – Bella questionou, sem erguer os olhos.

— Algumas semanas, talvez mais. Eu sei que você está com medo, Bella, mas acredite, essa era a melhor opção. Ninguém teria feito melhor.

— Ele teria feito. – Murmurou, se referindo a Tom. Bella se levantou. – Eu não consigo, preciso de ar. Quando posso vê-lo? – Questionou.

— Ele vai para o quarto em pouco tempo. Depois você pode vê-lo. – Bella assentiu, apanhando seu casaco e saindo.

Ela só conseguia ficar parada, olhando para o monte de neve que se formava a sua frente. Sentindo a brisa bagunçar seus cabelos, enquanto ouvia o sopro o vento em seus ouvidos.

— Como deu tudo tão errado? – Murmurou para si, enquanto respirava fundo. Havia cometido o erro de pensar que nada mais poderia dar errado, mas quem estava enganada.

— Com licença? –Uma mulher a chamou, fazendo Bella se virar. – Você está bem?

— Sim, eu só precisava de um minuto. Obrigada – Agradeceu sinceramente.

— Dia difícil? Sei como é. Veio visitar alguem? – Perguntou, fazendo Bella assentir.

— Sim, um amigo sofreu um acidente. E quanto a senhora? – Perguntou, tentando ser educada.

— Meu filho está internado. – a mulher respondeu abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Sinto muito.

— Obrigada. Os médicos disseram que não foi tão grave, mas como mãe, é meu trabalho se preocupar, sabe? – Perguntou, sem esperar um resposta.

— Claro. Eu acho melhor voltar para dentro. – Respondeu, apertando seu casaco.

— Sim, o tempo aqui está horrível. De onde eu vim faz frio, mas sem tanto vento. – Respondeu, caminhando ao lado de Bella.

— E de onde é? Me chamo Bella, a propósito. – Se apresentou gentilmente.

— Nova York. Eu sou Esme. – Respondeu, fazendo Bella para de caminhar. O rosto da mulher parecia familiar, mas ela não sabia dizer de onde a conhecia. Não a conhecia. Conhecia os filhos dela. Aquela era mãe de Tom e Edward. Nunca chegou a conhecer e agora ela estava ali, bem na sua frente.

Bella se afastou da mulher que havia acabado de conhecer, voltando até onde Emmett estava.

— Ela está aqui. – Murmurou, olhando para o amigo. – Emmett, eu juro por Deus se eu o encontrar, não sei o que faria.

— Bella, com calma. – Pediu, tocando em seus ombros. – Quem está aqui? – Perguntou.

— Esme. A mãe de Edward e Tom está aqui. – Respondeu entre dentes.

— Acha que o pai também veio? – Indagou, entendendo a reação de Bella.

— Eu não sei, mas para o bem dele, espero que não. Eu não estaria no meu juízo perfeito se o deixasse ir embora sem dizer o que penso.

— Aqui não é lugar, Bella. Precisa se acalmar. – Pediu.

— Me acalmar? – Perguntou, dando um passo para trás. – Que tipo de pais não aparecem no funeral do filho? – Indagou. – Edward está em coma e eles aparecem como se fossem pais preocupados?

— Agora está sendo malvada. Você não tem como saber como é a relação de Edward com os pais.

— Vejo que descobriu quem eu sou. – Bella se virou, ao ouvir a voz da mulher a suas costas. Deve ser a amiga do meu filho. – Respondeu tranquilamente.

— Eu diria que fui muito mais do que amiga de um dos seus filhos, mas não é como seu você pudesse saber disso. – Rosnou, sentindo Emmett segurar seu braço.

— Bella...- A advertiu.

— Suponho que mereço essa hostilidade. Afinal, que tipo de mãe perde o funeral do próprio filho, não é? – Indagou, olhando para os pés. – Acreditaria se eu dissesse o quanto lamento? Que lamento o tempo que passei longe dos meus filhos e que lamento o quanto deixei meu ex-marido comandar a minha vida? Acredito que é tarde demais para isso, mas ainda tenho um filho e é por isso que estou aqui.

— Acha que isso... Ex marido? – Indagou confusa.

— Deixei Richard quando soube da morte do Tomy. – Declarou, engolindo seco como se sua garganta fosse apertada. – Quando soube o que havia acontecido, foi como se todo o medo que eu tinha dele, tivesse desaparecido. Ele não podia mais me machucar, porue eu não sentia mais nada. Era como se eu estivesse dormente. Não consegui aparecer porque me sentia culpada. Culpada por dar as costas para meu menino. Mas o que mais eu poderia ter feito? Já era tarde. É por isso que estou aqui agora. Não vou deixar meu filho. Não vou perder meu outro menino.

— Familiares de Edward Cullen? – A médica chamou, fazendo todos se virarem. – Ele já foi transferido para o quarto e pode receber visitas. Duas pessoas por vez.

— Não ousaria tomar sua vez. – Esme respondeu. – Acredito que vocês dois devem ser muito mais presentes do que eu. – Respondeu, fazendo Bella pensar por um segundo, se virando para Emmett.

— Emm, se importa de esperar um pouco? – Indagou. – Acho que seria bom para ele, que você entrasse. – Respondeu, olhando para Esme. – Afinal, você é mãe dele.

— Obrigada. – Respondeu suspirando e caminhando ao lado de Bella até o quarto onde Edward estava. Não era hora de brigar. Talvez fosse hora de seguir em frente.

* * *

Olha quem apareceu? E ai? Quem aposta como Esme é? Continuem acompanhando.


	21. Capítulo 21- Carta número 10

Olha que está aqui outra vez! Vamos aproveitar a inspiração enquanto ela vem!

* * *

 **Someone You Loved**

 **Now the day bleeds, into nightfall**

 _Agora, o dia sangra, ao anoitecer_

 **and you're not here, to get me through it all**

 _E você não está aqui, para me ajudar nisso tudo_

 **I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**

 _Eu abaixei minha guarda e você puxou o tapete_

 **I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**

 _Eu estava me acostumando a ser alguém que você amava_

 **And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes**

 _E eu tendo a fechar os meus olhos quando machuca às vezes_

 **I fall into your arms**

 _Eu caio em seus braços_

* * *

 **—** **_**

 **Nova York, 20 de Janeiro de 2017**

 _Eu ficarei seguro em seu som até cair em mim novamente_

Eu recebi sua ultima carta, Clarke. Não acredito que estou escrevendo essa carta, sobre tudo considerando que você nunca vai recebe-la. Eu não acho que tenho palavras para dizer o quanto lamento. Lamento não ter estado mais presente, lamento não ter feito que você se sentisse seguro a ponto de conversar comigo antes, e sobre tudo, lamento não ter sido rápido o bastante para salvar você.

Eu encontrei sua garota, mas a maior surpresa, foi que eu já a conhecia. Se lembra da garota que lhe falei? Da minha melhor amiga, que também gosta de procurando Nemo? Sua garota é mais incrível do que você pensa, irmão. Porque é ela. Sempre foi, e me sinto um idiota por nunca ter percebido as semelhanças. E a pior parte de tudo, é que se havia uma pequena chance de ficar com a garota no final, ela acaba de se partir em milhões de pedaços, porque quando ela souber, porque irei contar a ela, todas as minhas chances acabaram.

Mas em parte, fico feliz que as coisas sejam assim. Talvez seja mais facial fazer ela me odiar. Porque eu sei que ela ama você. Eu vi o que sua morte fez com ela e sei que não importa o quanto eu ame essa garota, ela é sua garota, Clarke. Tudo que posso fazer agora, é tentar enterrar meu luto e apóia-la, mesmo que ela me afaste. Mesmo que ela me odeie. Talvez seja bom para ela, dar um foco a sua vida e fazer com que alivei, mesmo que um pouco, da sua dor.

Do seu irmãozinho;

Anthony.

—_

* * *

— Você devia ir mais para casa. – Emmett disse estendendo um copo de café. – Sabe que eu avisaria se houvesse alguma mudança.

— Sei que avisaria. Obrigada. – Respondeu, virando o copo, sentindo a cafeína correndo em suas veias, e a deixando mais desperta. – Já faz cinco semanas. Os médicos disseram alguma coisa? – Questionou sabendo a resposta.

— O processo de recuperação é complicado. Os médicos já fizeram todo o possível. Agora depende dele.

— Olá. – Esme bateu na porta, entrando. – Pensei em trazer café, mas acho que não precisa.- Sorriu sem graça.

— Eu tenho que checar meus outros pacientes. Passo aqui mais tarde. – Emmett declarou, se despedindo.

— Sabe, eu não ficaria surpresa se você me odiasse. – Esme declarou se sentando ao lado da cama. – Afinal, acredito que meu filho não tenha dito coisas boas. Eu o amava, mas isso não foi o bastante. Quando tudo aconteceu, eu pensei em deixar Richard, mas para onde ira? Uma mãe com dois filhos. Eu disse a Tom que iria com ele, mas ele negou. Disse que o pai deles não nos machucaria se eu ficasse, porque ele teria quem odiar.

— Tom pediu para que você ficasse? – Bella perguntou sem acreditar.

— Sim. Ele disse que a partida dele, talvez fizesse do meu marido um homem melhor e realmente o fez.

— Se você veio defende-lo...- Rebateu com raiva.

— Eu não ousaria. Imagino o quanto odeie meu marido, mesmo sem conhece-lo e tem razão em fazer isso. Mas depois que Tommy foi embora, parece que algo se quebrou dentro dele. Talvez fosse medo de perder a mim e Edward, mas ele se transformou completamente. – Explicou.

— Se ele virou um marido tão perfeito, por que o deixou? – Questionou, rosnando com raiva.

— Eu o deixei porque mesmo que ele seja um bom marido e pai agora, não tivemos apenas um filho. E quando soubemos da morte do Tommy, ele nem ao menos piscou. Aquilo me mostrou mesmo que ele tenha mudado, nada pode trazer meu menino de volta.

— Ao menos você vê isso. – Bella respondeu, terminando seu café. – Você acha que ele pode ter mudado, mas para mim ele ainda é o homem que deu as costas para o filho. E eu não acho que exista desculpas o bastante para justificar isso. – Esme suspirou. Sabia que ela tinha direito de odiar o pai dos meninos e não estava completamente errada em suas afirmações.

— Sabe, Edward sempre disse coisas boas sobre você. Assim como Tom em sua ultima carta. Lamento que tenhamos nos conhecido nessas circunstancias, mas acho que você está errada. Eu posso não estar casada com Richard, mas acredito que algo se partiu dentro dele quando nosso Tommy se foi.

— E por que acha isso? – Questionou, ainda olhando para Edward. Ele continuava imóvel.

— Porque em todos os anos que o conheço, a noite que recebemos a noticia, foi a única vez que o vi chorando feito um menino. – Respondeu caminhando até a porta. – Acho que tem todo direito de o odiar, mas já pensou, que se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes entre Tomas e Richard, você jamais o teria conhecido? – Declarou saindo e fechando a porta, deixando Bella sozinha.

Tudo estava quieto e não havia nada além de escuridão, até que um feixo de luz se formou, aumentando sua intensidade, ficando cada vez mais forte, cegando Edward.

— Eu sai por alguns meses e você já se mete em encrenca, irmãozinho.

— Clark? – Edward perguntou, cobrindo os olhos da claridade que o cegava. – É mesmo você?

— Eu diria em carne e osso, mas seria mentira, não é? – Debochando de si mesmo.

— Como eu estou vendo você? Eu morri? – Edward questionou, tocando o próprio rosto.

— Não. Mas chegou perto. E sabe, no processo, você deixou algumas pessoas apavoradas. – Tom se sentou, apontando para trás de onde Edward estava, o fazendo se virar, mas não havia nada lá. – Antes de tudo acontecer, eu pensei que vocês dois se dariam bem e parece que eu estava certo.

— Eu sinto tanto sua falta, irmão. – Confessou.

— Eu sei, irmãozinho. Eu lamento que as coisas tenham acontecido assim, mas pelo menos você não está sozinho. Você tem a Bella agora. E acredite, te-la é como ganhar na loteria todos os dias. E você a tem, irmãozinho. Você a salvou. Salvaram um ao outro.

— Não está com raiva? Eu quebrei a promessa para isso. – Revelou, fazendo Tom sorrir.

— Não, irmãozinho. Você manteve sua palavra, da melhor maneira que pôde. Bella merecia saber a verdade. Eu só acho que a vida tem um senso de humor de merda as vez, porque eu sei o que você estava indo fazer quando o carro te pegou. – Contou, com um sorriso bobo, fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos.

— Clarke, eu não...

— Ei, está tudo bem. – Tom o interrompeu antes que continuasse. – Vocês são as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo e se ela te ama tanto quanto você a ama, se isso a fizer feliz outra vez, então eu não poderia pedir mais nada. – Completou, sorrindo. – Mas se eu fosse você, não esperaria nem mais um minuto. – Declarou desaparecendo, junto com a luz, deixando Edward na escuridão.

— Clarke? – o chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. – Por favor, não. Não outra vez. – Suplicou, gritando, até seus pulmões queimarem. – Tom!

— Edward? – Ouviu uma voz o chamando, mas não era de ser irmão. Ele havia partido outra vez. – Edward, você precisa voltar. Por favor! – A voz suplicava, mas parecia distante demais para ser reconhecida. Ele continuou caminhando, até a voz ficar mais e mais alta.

— Mãe? – Reconheceu a voz, mas devia ser outro sonho. Porque sua mãe não podia estar ali. Ela estava em Nova York, com seu pai. Onde sempre esteve.

— Eu sei que não fui a melhor mãe do mundo, meu menino, mas eu quero mudar isso. Então, se estiver me ouvindo, por favor, por favor acorde. – Acordar? Ele não estava dormindo. Nunca se sentira tão vivo e tão acordado até aquele momento.

— Alguma mudança? – Ouviu outra voz perguntando, mas dessa vez a reconheceu. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Bella. – Você devia descansar um pouco, Esme. Eu ligo para você se houver qualquer mudança.

— Bella? – Ele a chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. A luz havia desaparecido junto com Tom, e agora Edward tropeçava na escuridão. – Bella! – Gritou, tentando se concentrar nela. Eu seus olhos, sua voz, sua risada. E a cada lembrança feliz que buscava em sua mente, seu caminho se tornava mais e mais iluminada, fazendo com que ele pudesse enxergar. – Bella! – Gritou, correndo, sendo atraído para uma bola de nevoas, um caminho que parecia um penhasco. Mas ele podia ouvir sua voz e sentir sua presença ali, e sem pensar muito sobre isso, saltou.

— Edward? – O chamou, tentando ter certeza de que não era um sonho. Por varias noites havia sonhado com ele abrindo os olhos, mas quando acordava, eles permaneciam fechados. - Graças a Deus, você acordou! – Clamou, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas caírem.

— Eu sei que você me ama, mas eu só tirei um cochilo, Dory. – Brincou, tentando faze-la. Sorrir.

— Eu amo mesmo. – Respondeu fungando, e se aproximando de Edward. Só estavam os dois no quarto. – Sua respiração estava desregular, quando ela levou as mãos a nuca dele, acabando com os espaço que havia entre eles.

O beijo durou alguns segundo, quando seus pulmões gritaram por ar.

— Desculpe por isso. Você ainda deve estar confuso e eu te ataquei. – Se desculpou respirando fundo. O que havia feito?

— Não se atreva se desculpar, Dory. – Nunca me senti tão feliz por estar vivo. – Respondeu a puxando para mais perto.

* * *

Olha quem acordou! Esme pode estar louca, mas não está errada. Será que rola reunião familiar?


	22. Capítulo 22- Carta número 01

Olha eu aqui! Mês que vem tem o desafio Edwards turn. Uma one especial só no ponto de vista do Edward. Mas enquanto isso.. vamos de carta do passado, que está em reta final. Que comecem as cartas de Bella!

* * *

 **Already Gone**

 **I want you to know**

 _Eu quero que você saiba_

 **It doesn't matter**

 _Não importa_

 **Where we take this road**

 _Aonde levamos esta estrada_

 **But someone's gotta go**

 _Mas alguém tem que ir_

 **And I want you to know**

 _E eu quero que você saiba_

 **You couldn't have loved me better**

 _Você não poderia ter me amado melhor_

 **But I want you to move on**

 _Mas eu quero que você siga em frente_

 **So I'm already gone**

 _Então eu já parti_

 _—_ ___

* * *

Chicago, 15 de fevereiro.

Eu não acredito que cheguei a isso, mas minha terapeuta disse que ajudaria. Sabe, Tom. Eu sinto tanto sua falta que chega a doer. Já faz um mês que você partiu e as pessoas não param de me dizer que eu devo seguir em frente, mas cada parte de mim se apega ao passado como se ele estivesse escapando entre meus dedos.

E no meio de todos esses acontecimentos, eu descobri que conhecia seu irmão. Se lembra do meu melhor amigo? Aquele que assistia procurando Nemo e com quem eu conversava por horas? Ele mesmo, é seu irmão. Me sinto terrivelmente enganada e incrivelmente estúpida por não ter percebido isso. Ele jura que não fazia ideia de quem eu era, mas a história parece absurda demais. Você não sabe como eu descobri, porque havia morrido naquela maldita noite. Ainda me lembro da sensação. Eu estava chegando em casa, pensando no que iríamos jantar, foi quando eu o encontrei, junto ao seu corpo caído. Os médicos precisaram me sedar e eu não me lembro de mais nada daquela noite. Pensei que descobrir que meu melhor amigo, na verdade é um mentiroso e perder o homem que eu amo no mesmo dia eram o máximo de dor que alguem poderia suportar na vida, mas eu estava errada. O Maximo de dor foi o seu funeral. Emmett e Rosalie estavam lá, me apoiando, mas eu me sentia sozinha, vazia. Nada mudaria aquela sensação. Nem mesmo um estádio lotado de pessoas me cercando. Porque você havia partido e não iria voltar.

Com amor, Bella.

* * *

Chicago, dias atuais.

— Você tem certeza?- Bella perguntou preocupara, pronta para apóia-lo, se ele vacilasse.

— Certeza de que posso andar sozinho? – Perguntou sorrindo. – Eu estou bem, Bella. – Tentou tranqüiliza-la.

— O doutor Carlilse disse que você pode precisar de fisioterapia, já que passou semanas parado.

— Eu disse a ele que estou bem, mas que pensaria nisso. – Respondeu, caminhando até a saída. – O que eu realmente preciso agora, é de uma pizza com bastante mussarela, uma sessão de procurando Nemo, e minha melhor amiga comigo. Conhece alguem que se encaixe nesse papel?- Perguntou brincando, fazendo Bella sorrir.

— Eu adoraria uma sessão de Procurando Nemo, Martin.

— Então vamos nessa, Dory. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Acha que vamos nos cansar desse filme algum dia? – Bella perguntou, brincando com os cabelos de Edward. Sua cabeça estava deitada em seu colo. O filme havia acabado e seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Acho muito improvável. – Edward suspirou com o toque dela, mas sabia que não podia mais adiar a pergunta. – Bella?

— Sim? – Respondeu distraidamente, enquanto assistiam a um programa na televisão.

— Você está arrependida? – Indagou, chamando sua atenção. – Por ter me beijado, sabe?

— Ah, isso. Não estou arrependida. Eu acho que tenho querido isso há tanto tempo, mas não conseguia fazer nada. Primeiro, tinha o luto e depois a raiva, então quando eu pensei que finalmente tivesse seguido em frente, e que podia me abrir com você, a Mia apareceu. – Ao ouvir suas palavras, Edward se levantou, a encarando.

— Você está dizendo que quer isso há tanto tempo assim? – Perguntou. – Eu pensei...

— Eu não tinha o direito de te pedir nada, Edward. Eu fui uma pessoa horrível e você parecia estar tão feliz e ela realmente parecia te amar.

— Eu não acho que ela não tenha me amado. Só acho que ela amava o seu trabalho mais do que a mim. Alem disso, ela sabia que não daria certo. – Respondeu sinceramente.

— O que quer dizer? – Bella perguntou, sem entender.

— Ela sabia o que eu sentia por você. O que eu ainda sinto. Quando você foi embora, ela ficou e me ajudou a lidar com tudo que eu estava sentindo, e eu acho que me apaixonei. Mas ela é inteligente e sabia que no instante que você voltasse, eu daria meu coração a você.

— Mas você não... Quer dizer, quando eu apareci na sua porta...- Declarou, ainda confusa.

— Eu estava com o orgulho ferido, Bella. Eu sei que você estava sofrendo, mas você havia me machucado de tantas maneiras. Pensei que se abrisse meu coração outra vez, você terminaria de destrui-lo. Mas assim que fechei a porta, percebi que não me importava, porque amar é destruir e ser amado é ser destruído. – Respondeu. – E não me importa, mas eu sempre vou querer ficar com você.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. Por ter te machucado tanto. – Declarou tocando seu rosto e se aproximando dele e o beijando. O beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso. As mãos dele foram até a cintura de Bella, apertando sua carne e a puxando para perto.

Bella suspirou, enquanto Edward beijava seu pescoço e suas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, a puxando para seu colo. Ela sentiu algo crescendo entre suas pernas e respondeu se pressionando mais e mais contra o volume, fazendo Edward gemer baixo e suspirar de frustração, a afastando suavemente.

— Espere. – Pediu, tentando recobrar o controle. – Melhor irmos devagar. – Suspirou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella, tentando recuperar o controle.

— Tem razão. Temos que parar. – Respondeu, afagando os cabelos dele. – Pizza? – Perguntou, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto e ele assentiu prontamente.

— Talvez devêssemos chamar Emmett e Rose. Eu sei que ele tem estado preocupado com tudo. – Edward declarou, tentando cobrir sua situação. – Eu sei o quanto você sente falta da noite de jogos.

— Não sei se é um boa ideia. Doutor Cullen disse que você precisa descansar. – Explicou, mas no fundo Bella sabia que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo. A noite de jogos era uma coisa que ela fazia com o Tom. Seu relacionamento com Edward já era complicado o bastante sem que ela misturasse as coisas.

— Eu estou bem. Quer dizer, ainda dói um pouco quando eu ando, mas eu estou bem. – Respondeu brincando com o cabelo dela.

— Já está ficando tarde. – Bella declarou se levantando. – E você precisa descansar. – Acrescentou arrumando a almofada no sofá. – Se importa se eu pegar um travesseiro?

— Travesseiro? – Perguntou confuso.

— As almofadas não são confortáveis. Não da para passar a noite aqui com elas.

— E por que você vai dormir no sofá? – Perguntou tentando se levantar, mas sentindo os espasmos de dor. Ele parou por um segundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho uma cama muito confortável no meu quarto.

— Edward... –Começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não vamos fazer nada, eu prometo. – explicou. – Eu sei que você não vai sair daqui, porque não vai me deixar sozinho, mas eu sei que esse sofá não é nenhum pouco confortável.

— Está bem.

— Mesmo? – Indagou.

— Sim, você está certo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu vou terminar de arrumar tudo por aqui, porque não vai para o chuveiro? Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. – Pediu o beijando.

— Eu prometo que vou me comportar. – Declarou levantando as mãos e caminhando até a cama. A camisa estava colada em seu peito e sua calça presa na cintura.

— Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo. Seria muito se eu pedisse para você colocar um moletom? – Perguntou olhando para baixo.

— Está falando sério?

— Edward, olha para você! – Respondeu apontando. – Nós concordamos que iríamos devagar e isso não vai acontecer se você ficar assim. – Acrescentou, fazendo ele sorrir. Edward mancou lentamente até a cama, olhando para Bella. – Eu peguei seu moletom, espero que não se importe.

— Não me importo. – Respondeu se deitando, a encarando. – Isso é estranho para você?. Estar aqui comigo? – Perguntou.

— Não. É como... Como se eu estivesse me afogando e finalmente conseguisse respirar fundo depois de muito tempo. – Declarou fechando os olhos e se aconchegando nos braços de Edward.

— Eu pensei que iríamos devagar. – Edward declarou, deixando seus lábios passearem sobre o pescoço de Bella.

— Estamos indo devagar. Devagar demais para o meu gosto.- Respondeu envolvendo a cintura de Edward com suas pernas, girando seu corpo e ficando sobre ele. Ela forçou seu quadril para baixo, aumentando o atrito entre eles, fazendo Edward gemer.

— Bella...- Ele chamou seu nome, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, erguendo sua blusa.

— Eu sei que você precisa descansar, mas por favor, eu preciso disso. – Suspirou forçando ainda mais seu quadril e erguendo a blusa de Edward antes de voltar a beija-lo, mas quando abriu seus olhos, Edward havia desaparecido e agora era Tom embaixo de seu corpo.

Bella abriu os olhos, sentindo o suor se acumulando em seu corpo. Sua respiração estava acelerada quando ela olhou para o lado, vendo Edward dormir tranquilamente. Talvez tenha sido um erro passar a noite ali.


	23. Capítulo 23- Carta número 02

Olha eu aqui! Temos mais 8 capítulo. Agira tudo vai começar a se encaixar. Será que agora vai? Logo, logo tem mais!

* * *

 **Came to you with a broken faith**

 _Cheguei á você sem esperança_

 **Gave me more than a hand to hold**

 _Você me deu mais que uma mão pra segurar_

 **Caught before I hit the ground**

 _Me segurou antes que eu caísse_

 **Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now**

 _Me diga que eu estou segura, você me tem agora_

 **Would you take the wheel**

 _Você tomaria a direção_

 **If I lose control?**

 _Se eu perdesse o controle?_

 **If I'm lying here**

 _Se eu me deitasse aqui_

 **Will you take me home?**

 _Você me levaria para casa?_

* * *

Chicago, 15 de Março de 2017

Sou eu outra vez, Tom. Já faz um tempo desde a primeira carta, mas eu simplesmente não tinha o que escrever. Eu sei que todos dizem que você não iria querer isso e ficaria triste de me ver assim, mas acho que eles estão errados. Acho que você me entenderia. Eu cansei de pisar em ovos pertos das pessoas então resolvi dar um tempo.

Eu decidi que o melhor agora é me afastar de tudo e todas as lembranças. Quando eu olho para o nosso apartamento, para os retratos e discos espalhados pela sala, é como se uma parte de mim se quebrasse de novo e de novo. E eu não posso mais lidar com isso. Talvez o melhor seja respirar novos ares.

Apesar de tudo que foi feito e tudo que foi dito, Edward continua tentando se comunicar comigo. Eu ainda o considero um amigo, mas esta tudo recente demais para conversar sobre isso.

Eu não sei se deveria escrever sobre isso, porque ainda dói todas as vezes que penso sobre isso, mas alguns dias depois que você se foi, eu descobri que estava grávida, ou pensei estar. Foi aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo, o único momento que senti que conseguia respirar de novo desde que você se foi.

Apesar de nosso desentendimento, Edward disse que estaria aqui e me ajudaria, o que só fez com que eu me sentisse pior, porque apesar de tudo que aconteceu, eu não tinha o direito de trata-lo da maneira que eu o tratei. Ele não tem sido nada menos do que atencioso e tudo que eu tenho feito foi ataca-lo. Olhando para trás, me sinto mal por isso. Eu sei que tenho sido má, mas não consigo parar. Depois que ele soube da gravidez, as coisas voltaram ao normal ou o mais normal possível entre nós. Ele até mesmo me contou histórias sobre quando você era criança. Ele estava realmente animado com o sobrinho e eu também estava... Até o dia da consulta. Existe uma condição chamada de gravidez psicológica. E foi o que aconteceu. Eu não estava grávida afinal, e essa foi a perda que balançou meu mundo não tão equilibrado. Foi por isso que resolvi pegar minhas coisas e viajar por aí e levar o Buck comigo.

Com amor, Bella...

* * *

Chicago, dias atuais...

— Bom dia – A beijou, sorrindo bobamente. – Como foi a noite?

— Agitada. – Bella murmurou, terminando de servir uma caneca de café para Edward.

— Pesadelos outra vez? Os de sempre? – Indagou se sentando.

— Não exatamente. – Suspirou. – Que horas é sua consulta?

— Carlisle vai me encontrar as nove, mas é mais por rotina do que qualquer outra coisa. – Respondeu a observando. – Eu sei que temos evitado o grande elefante branco na sala, mas talvez seja melhor falarmos sobre isso.

— O que quer dizer? – Perguntou.

— Meus pais. – Respondeu sem rodeios. – Eu sei que você não é a maior fã do meu pai e tem provavelmente centenas de motivos para isso, mas minha mãe não é uma bruxa que abandonou os filhos ou algo assim. – Declarou, terminando seu café. – Eu sei que talvez não devesse pedir, mas seria bom que minha mãe e minha namorada se entendessem.

— Namorada, é? – Perguntou, sem conseguir evitar sorrir. Ela sabia que logo teriam que conversar sobre algumas coisas, mas ao ouvi-lo chamar assim, Bella sentiu seu coração se aquecendo. Todo o medo e a angustia que sentira no pesadelo na noite passada haviam desaparecido. – Não me lembro de um pedido, Martin.- Gracejou.

— Você tem razão. Não pensei que precisasse, já que você literalmente me tirou de um coma com sua declaração e aquele beijo no hospital, Dory. – Retrucou, os olhos brilhando com diversão.

— Não vai deixar isso passar, não é? – Perguntou, entrando no jogo de provocações.

— Nunca.

— Engraçadinho. – Retrucou se aproximando e apoiando as mãos em seus ombros. As mãos de Edward foram até sua cintura, a apertando e puxando para si. – Está bem. Que tal isso, eu sei que você sempre adorou os cafés da manhã aos domingos. O que acha de convidarmos sua mãe para o meu apartamento no domingo de manhã? Nós temos revezado entre o meu apartamento e o seu nas ultimas semanas. Assim o Buck não se sente tão sozinho. Ele gosta de casa cheia.

— Adorei a ideia.- Respondeu a beijando. As mãos de Bella passeando em seu corpo, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem sua pele.- Eu adoraria continuar aqui, mas eu realmente preciso ir. E até onde eu sei, você tem um reunião com um possível comprador. – Bella havia voltado a galeria e se destacava mais do que nunca.

— Eu realmente tenho. – Gemeu de frustração. – Mas eu te vejo mais tarde? Meu apartamento?- Perguntou e ele concordou.

— Eu levo o jantar. – Respondeu se despedindo com um beijo.

— Bella? – Chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Edward havia usado sua chave, mas ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Bella.- Ei, garoto! – Brincou com Buck quando ele se aproximou o cheirando. – Cadê a Bella? – Perguntou olhando mais atentamente para a decoração do lugar. Havia vários itens de decoração de outros lugares do mundo. Havia um quadro de um leão, com a assinatura de um pintor desconhecido. A data era de quando Bella havia começado sua viagem. Aquele era da África do Sul. Ele seguiu até a cozinha, onde havia uma bandeira da Austrália como imã de geladeira. E logo acima, um pequeno boneco de neve, segurando a bandeira do Alaska. – Bella? – A chamou outra vez, quando ouviu o chuveiro. Edward caminhou até o quarto, tomando o cuidado de ficar atrás da porta. Era uma tentação não olhar, mas ele nunca faria isso.

— Edward?- Ela o chamou, desligando a água.

— Eu trouxe o jantar. – Respondeu, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

— Eu saio em um minuto. – Respondeu, enquanto ele olhava pelo quarto. Foi quando viu os globos de neve em uma prateleira. Um de cada lugar onde Bella esteve, durante os meses que havia fugido. – Eu trouxe um de cada lugar que visitei. – Declarou, ao vê-lo observando os globos.

— Você nunca me contou sobre todos os lugares em que esteve.- Edward se sentou na cama, tocando em um dos globos. – Eu sei que Rosalie sabia, mas ela se recusou a me contar.

Bella se aproximou dele suavemente, tocando seus cabelos.

— Eu fiz o inferno com você, não foi? – Perguntou sabendo a resposta. Ele apenas deu de ombros. Ela sabia que estavam todos preocupados, mas precisava de um tempo. – Eu posso te contar tudo que quiser agora.

— Onde esteve?

— Em toda parte, na verdade. Austrália, África do Sul e para o Peru. Quando liguei para casa estava visitando um pequeno vilarejo. Depois fui para o Alaska. Eles tem boas paisagens para pintar.

— Imagino que sim. – Respondeu com os olhos fechados. Ambos estavam deitados na cama agora, ela se lembrando das viagens e ele tentando imagina-las.

— Depois Itália. Conheci Florença. Ela é linda e aconchegante. – Suspirou, continuando as caricias nos cabelos dele. – Fiquei um tempo por lá e fui para Califórnia, mas estava cansada de fugir. Queria voltar para casa e colocar tudo no lugar.

— Que bom que voltou. – Respondeu a puxando para mais perto. – Eu adoraria ficar aqui com você. –Começou a falar quando o estomago de Bella roncou alto. – Mas acho que alguem precisa ser alimentada. Eu trouxe o jantar, que tal um filme? – Perguntou e ela assentiu sorrindo.

— Como foi a consulta? – Perguntou se enroscando perto dele, enquanto um filme qualquer passava na televisão.

— Boa, eu acho. Carlisle disse que posso voltar ao trabalho em duas semanas. Talvez menos.

— Edward, isso é ótimo. Sei que ama seu trabalho e estava ficando entediado em casa. – Respondeu lutando contra o sono. Estava enrolada no cobertor, enquanto Edward brincava com seus cabelos. Seus olhos estavam pesados, quando ela chegou ainda mais perto, suspirando e cedendo aos poucos.

— Dia longo?- O ouviu perguntar e ela apenas assentiu, pensando ter ouvido um riso baixo. Em um minuto estava no calor do sofá e no minuto seguinte, sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido.

— O que está fazendo? – Murmurou, se concentrando no perfume que sentia. Era como madeira e canela, muito convidativo. Seus dedos se enroscaram na camisa dele, quando ele a colocou na cama.

— Te levando para cama. É hora de dormir, Dory. – Respondeu beijando o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ela suspirava satisfeita. – Eu volto em um minuto. – Acrescentou quando as mãos dela tatearam a cama, a procura de Edward. Então, um minuto depois, lá estava ele. Encaixando seu corpo perfeitamente ao dela.

— Amo você...- Ele sussurrou, quando ela pegou no sono, incapaz de responder.

Bella olhou para o lado, sua cama vazia, o quarto mal iluminado pelo pequeno abajur. A escuridão da madrugada por todo lado.

— Olá.- Ouviu uma voz familiar, que fez os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem. Ela conhecia aquela voz, e sabia como aquilo terminaria. Iluminado pelo abajur, Bella pôde ver a sombra na porta tomar forma, e então um rosto. Tom estava parado, a observando.

—Não. Você não vai fazer isso de novo. Você morreu. Não pode entrar e sair dos meus sonhos quando quiser. Perdeu esse direito quando foi embora! Agora vá embora! – Pediu, cobrindo os olhos, ordenando para si mesma, acordar.

— Eu nunca parei de te amar, Pan. – Ele respondeu, sua expressão exalando dor.

—Qual a diferença? Você não está mais aqui! Você foi embora. Não vai fazer isso comigo outra vez. As coisas não funcionam assim. Todos pensam que Edward é a segunda opção, mas não é. Eu o conheci antes. A diferença foi que você fez com que eu me apaixonasse primeiro. Mas as coisas não são mais assim. Eu amo ele e já cansei de ficar abrindo essa ferida toda vez que ela começa a cicatrizar.

—Eu sei. É por isso que eu estou aqui, Bella. Você está pronta. Você tinha medo de deixar com que ele se aproximasse, porque tinha medo de se apaixonar. Mas é tarde demais para isso, porque você o ama.

Ela afastou as mãos do rosto, abrindo os olhos, esperando ver um fantasma do passado, mas ele não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar, havia um Edward completamente tranqüilo e adormecido ao seu lado.

Bella se aproximou, tocando seus cabelos e desenhando seus traços suavemente com a mão, chegando cada vez mais perto.

— Eu amo você. – Sussurrou, mesmo sabendo eu ele não podia ouvi-la. Ele suspirou, sorrindo, porque mesmo que não a ouvisse, estar ali com ela o deixava feliz. E ela estava finalmente em casa.

* * *

Bella ama ele e agora é hora de provar! Comentem que logo eu posto mais!


	24. Capítulo 24 - Carta número 03

Olha eu aqui! Estamos em reta final! Quem está preparado? Informações importantes...

1º A Faculdade está me enlouquecendo, por isso a demora em postar.

2º O aquário Sheed realmente existe e o parque que eles visitam se chama Maggie Daley Park e parece ser um sonho.

Agora vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

 **The Scientis - Coldplay**

 **You don't know how lovely you are**

 _Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

 **I had to find you, tell you I need you**

 _Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você_

 **And tell you I set you apart**

 _E te dizer que eu escolhi você_

 **Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas

 **Oh let's go back to the start**

Oh, vamos voltar pro começo...

* * *

Chicago, 03 de novembro de 2017

Hoje faz um ano desde a nossa viagem juntos. Nunca havia me sentido tão viva, o que parece ser uma grande ironia, porque agora me sinto completamente sem vida. Pensei que viajar e conhecer lugares me ajudaria. Faria com que eu sentisse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas eu estava errada. A verdade é que eu sinto sua falta, mas também sinto falta de casa e dos meus amigos, mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda sinto falta dele... Eu não sei se é certo dizer isso aqui, porque essa é a primeira vez que escrevo cartas para meu noivo morto, então não sei dizer o que é certo ou não. Acho que depois dessa viagem e de um tempo longe, posso tentar retomar minha vida e seguir em frente. E o melhor lugar para começar, é por reconstruir as amizades que eu quebrei. Eu percebo agora que talvez tenha passado dos limites e tenha sido mais dura do que o necessário com Edward, afinal, ele é seu irmão e deve estar tão quebrado quanto eu. Já é hora de começar a colar os cacos e seguir em frente, porque como todos gostam de dizer, era o que você iria querer.

Com amor,

Bella...

* * *

Chicago, dias atuais.

\- Eu posso perguntar onde estamos indo? – Indagou impaciente, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você pode perguntar o quanto quiser. – Bella retrucou, verificando se ele não havia tirado a venda em algum momento. – Mas não quer dizer que eu vá te responder.

\- Você é má. – Respondeu, brincando e balançando a perna, impaciente.

\- E você é um bebê impaciente. – Retrucou, o fazendo rir alto. – Estamos quase chegando.

Ela estacionou o carro, passando a mão rapidamente na frente do rosto dele, se certificando de que não estava espiando.

\- Aqui, coloque esses fones. – Pediu soltando o cinto. – Eu vou dar a volta e te guiar pelo caminho.

\- Eu adoro uma boa surpresa, Dory, mas precisa mesmo tirar dois dos meus sentidos? – Perguntou zombando, mas obedecendo.

Ela o ajudou a descer, o guiando pelo caminho. Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, mas ela apenas ignorava.

\- Eu posso receber alguma dica ao menos? – Perguntou, mas sua voz soou mais alta, por causa dos fones. – Eu realmente espero que ainda seja você me guiando, porque se você me soltou e outra pessoa agarrou minha mão, então teremos um problema. – Comentou ainda mais alto, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para eles.

Bella levou a mão até os olhos. Talvez não tivesse sido um plano tão bom, mas ela não contava com a curiosidade de Edward. Então uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Ela o parou, ficando em sua frente e o beijando suavemente, enquanto levava suas mãos até o fone.

\- Ainda sou eu aqui, estamos quase chegando, eu não vou te soltar até lá, tudo bem? – Perguntou, colocando os fones de volta no lugar, enquanto ele assentia sorrindo, agora mais feliz e mais tranqüilo.

Ela havia colocado uma manta no chão, junto com os sanduíches que havia trazido. Suas mãos foram até os fones, os tirando.

\- Você pode tirar a venda agora.

Ele tirou a venda, fechando os olhos, e os abrindo aos poucos, se acostumando com a claridade. Ao olhar ao redor, viu uma toalha no chão e uma cesta de piquenique ao lado.

\- Não acredito...- Murmurou, olhando para Bella, que mordia o lábio inferior, impaciente.

\- Você sempre disse que queria fazer um piquenique, e eu sei que aqui não é como o Central Park, mas é um lugar muito bom também. Eu sei que desde que se mudou, nunca veio até o Shedd, e como adoramos Procurando Nemo, pensei que...

\- Eu adorei.- A interrompeu a beijando rapidamente. – Um piquenique em um aquário, Bella... Não pensaria em nada melhor do que isso.

Eles estavam sentados, olhando para o aquário que os cercava. Eram três paredes de vidro, com apenas uma parte aberta. Era quase como se estivessem cercados pelos peixes.

\- Não acredito que estamos cercados de Marlins. – Edward murmurou sorrindo. Bella havia reservado seu piquenique na seção de peixes palhaço. – Pensei que não se pudesse trazer comida aqui.

\- Tecnicamente, não podemos, mas eu pedi um favor a uma amiga, então nós temos mais uma hora e meia antes da próxima visitação.

\- Isabella Swan, quebrando regras? Eu estou impressionado. – Debochou, tentando conter um sorriso.

\- Muito engraçado. De qualquer forma, essa não é nossa ultima parada, então uma hora é bom também. – Respondeu sorrindo, como se o desafiasse.

\- Quer dizer que há mais surpresas? – Edward perguntou, fazendo Bella sorrir. – Onde vamos depois? – indagou, como uma criança impaciente.

\- Não seria surpresa se eu dissesse, seria? – Questionou, o fazendo bufar. – Então, como foi sua primeira semana de volta?

\- Incrível! Eu amo o que eu faço no hospital. É muito bom estar de volta.- Declarou, mas havia algo que ele não estava contando.

\- O que foi?- Ela perguntou, agarrando sua mão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não é nada. Foi um paciente que eu tratei nos últimos meses. Eu soube que ele não resistiu.

\- Edward, eu sinto muito. – Respondeu o confortando.

\- Eu sei que não há um jeito de salvar todos os pacientes, e que aceitar isso é parte do trabalho, mas nunca deixa de me chatear. – Respondeu, dando uma mordida em seu lanche.

\- Bem, você não seria você se não se chateasse. Você é um ótimo médico, não por causa da sua formação, mas porque faz isso pelos motivos certos. Porque você se importa.

\- Eu sei. Obrigado. – Respondeu, sorrindo. – E a galeria? Como foi a reunião?

\- Ah, isso? – Murmurou. – Não saiu bem como eu esperava.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O novo diretor estava revisando os portfólios com as novas propostas de exposição, mas ele não sabia que a minha estava no meio. Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão... critico.

\- Foi tão ruim assim? – Indagou, brincando com seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

\- Eu acho que as palavras dele foram arte artificial, chamativa e escandalosa.

\- Que babaca. – Edward retrucou, fazendo Bella dar de ombros.

\- Mas tudo bem. Afinal o que ele entende de naturalidade? O cara usa uma peruca ruiva, com a raiz castanha, então..- Debochou, fazendo com que Edward risse, e logo ambos estavam contando histórias e gargalhando, quando foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.

\- Desculpe, Bella. O tempo acabou. Próximo turno começa em dez minutos. – Disse a mulher se aproximando. – Olá, Edward.

\- Rosalie?

\- Sem problemas, Rose. Obrigada pela ajuda. – Agradeceu se levando, enquanto Edward a ajudava a juntar tudo.

\- Pode me dar um minuto? – Ele pediu e ela assentiu enquanto ele corria para o corredor.

Ela estava parada na porta, com um tablet nas mãos, organizando uma planilha de horários.

\- Não sabia que trabalhava aqui.

\- Eu estudo biologia marinha, então faz sentido. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Desculpe. Estou trabalhando isso de não ser grosseira.

\- Sobre isso... – Edward murmurou, se encostando na parede, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu lamento o que eu disse aquele dia. Eu fui um idiota com você. Eu sei que você é amiga da Bella, e eu só...

\- Você estava preocupado. – Constatou. – Eu sei o quanto a Bella gosta de você e eu posso ver que sente o mesmo. Eu só estava tentando cuidar dela.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu tenho que trabalhar e sei que ela deve ter planejado mais coisas. Fico feliz em saber que se recuperou do acidente. – Declarou sinceramente. - Até. – Se despediu saindo.

Edward voltou até Bella, mas dessa vez ele carregava a cesta.

\- Você não vai me vendar outra vez, vai? – Perguntou, curioso.

\- Não dessa vez. - Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas.

\- Tudo bem, Marlin. Ultima parada. – Respondeu apontando para o parque.

\- O parque Maggie. – Edward murmurou. – Eu havia me esquecido dele.

\- Já esteve aqui? – Bella perguntou levemente decepcionada. Queria poder mostrar o lugar a ele.

\- Não. Eu sonhava em vir aqui quando era pequeno. Quando eu tinha oito anos, minha mãe fez uma viagem até Chicago, para o casamento de uma amiga. Nós viemos com ela e queríamos conhecer o parque, mas nunca viemos. Ficamos tristes por semanas. Eu havia me esquecido daqui. – Falou, admirando o lugar. – Mas não permitem apenas crianças? – Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Eu não vejo nenhum segurando. – Respondeu o puxando pela mão.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com a Dory que segue regras? – Perguntou caminhando com ela.

\- Bem, ela esta de folga hoje, mas vai voltar amanhã, então vamos aproveitar. Por onde começamos? – Bella perguntou, esperando que ele decidisse.

\- Podemos ir no escorrega de tuneo e então no barco, mas sem escaladas, porque...

\- Eu tenho medo de altura. – Bella respondeu, tentando manter a seriedade. Ela não tinha medo altura, Edward sim. Mas ele nunca admitiria isso.

\- Isso mesmo, porque você tem medo de altura. Depois podemos ir nas fontes de pedra? Por favor! – Pediu empolgado, a deixando ainda mais feliz.

\- Pensei que nunca tivesse vindo aqui.- Respondeu surpresa que ele conhecesse tão bem o lugar.

\- Eu nunca vim, mas eu tinha oito anos e queria vir aqui. Tom teve a ideia de usar imagens do Google para visitar o lugar. Foi o mais perto que chegamos. Passamos dias olhando tudo. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, mas parando ao notar o que havia dito. – Desculpe, eu não...

\- Não. Podemos falar sobre isso. São suas memórias de infância. Quero ouvi-las também. – Respondeu segurando sua mão, mas ela percebeu que ouvir o nome dele não doeu tanto quanto antes. – Além disso, eu sei que sua perna está ótima, então você realmente tem uma chance de me ganhar em uma corrida. – Respondeu, disparando até a ponte.

\- Isso é trapaça! – Edward gritou, correndo atrás dela, mas quando a alcançou, ela estava quase no topo. Ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um grito de alegria. Eles estavam no topo, quando ele a puxou para mais perto. O vento soprou, fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

\- Está com frio? – Edward perguntou, a pressionando mais contra o corpo, tentando passar seu calor para ela.

\- Não. Assim está bom. Perfeito, na verdade. – Respondeu e ele sorriu.- Edward, tem uma coisa que eu nunca te contei. Nunca contei a ninguém, na verdade.

\- Você pode me dizer agora, se quiser. – Declarou, enquanto o vento continuava a soprar.

\- Quando eu conheci Tom, eu não planejava me apaixonar por ele. – Declarou seriamente, sentindo os braços dele se enrijecerem ao seu redor.

\- Bella, não precisa explicar...

\- Eu não planejava me apaixonar por ele, porque eu era apaixonada por você. – Respondeu, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

\- Desculpe, o que? – Indagou surpreso.

\- Um dias antes de conhece-lo, eu havia comprado uma passagem para Nova York. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, então não disse nada. Então, naquela noite, quando eu liguei para você e você disse que tinha conhecido uma garota, eu percebi que era loucura simplesmente aparecer em sua porta e dizer o que eu sentia.

\- Eu sei que estamos bem agora, mas achei que você precisava saber e...- Ela dizia, mas foi interrompida por um beijo.

As mãos de Edward a puxaram ainda mais contra seu peito, se encaixando perfeitamente a ele.

\- Só para você saber, a garota é filha de uma amiga da minha mãe e eu não queria sair com ela, tanto quanto ela não queria sair comigo. – Declarou sorrindo, e colocando gentilmente uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella. – Aparentemente a mãe dela a obrigou a ir em um encontro para que não namorasse um cara que ela conheceu na faculdade.

\- Sério? – Bella perguntou surpresa. – Bem, isso teria nos poupado um tempo. – Resmungou se aconchegando ainda mais contra ele, que tirou seu casaco, colocando ao redor dos ombros de Bella.

\- Não, eu acho que as coisas aconteceram como deveriam acontecer. Somos pessoas diferentes do que éramos. Nós crescemos. Acho que estamos melhores agora. – Respondeu. – Agora vamos para casa antes que alguem se resfrie. – Acrescentou, beijando a ponta do nariz dela, enquanto Bella fechava os olhos e aproveitava a sensação de paz.

* * *

Ela se apaixonou pelo Edward primeiro! Agora é hora de um momento de Nora e Sogra. E quem acha que o papai Cullen vai aparecer levanta a mão!


End file.
